


Irreplaceable Jeeves

by johnsidney



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: *：賓果用高爾夫術語的小鳥球（Birdie）稱呼伯蒂，意思是伯蒂能夠低於標準桿一桿完賽。此處無意抬舉伯蒂的球技，只是賓果單純希望老友多讓他幾桿而開的諧音玩笑。





	1. 序章

**第一章　開端Opening**

 

**只有渴望的痛苦在我心中迴盪**

**Only there is the agony of wishing in my heart.**

 

　　整件事始於我結束為期兩週的大溪地之旅，回到雇主伍斯特先生宅邸的那一天。

　　去年，伍斯特先生遭遇太多麻煩事，到了聖誕節前夕，那些事更演變成實為噩耗的諸多喜訊。為了協助他擺脫大部分棘手的、來自四面八方的婚約，雇傭合約中議定的年度假期只好一再延宕。伍斯特先生素來很重視我的感受，儘管我並未表現出疲累或不滿，他仍慷慨地給了我有別於往年的雙週假期，並且做為一個驚喜，在我準備出發的前一天才宣布這項消息。

　　『你去年為我做了很多，吉福斯。』伍斯特先生對我說：『這是你應得的，記得釣足一年分的魚。』

　　『我會的，先生，您真是太慷慨了，但是…』

　　事先請來的代理男僕是我的舊識，接受委託前已找到一家槌球俱樂部的全職管家工作，早已言明只為伍斯特先生服務一個星期。再加上短時間內恐怕無法找到第二位稱職的代理男僕，我不免擔心我的雇主能否安然度過剩下的一週。

　　一方面，我深知伍斯特先生很需要我。另一方面，從某個時刻起，我在星空下的鄉間木屋中閱讀，或是在湛藍的湖泊上垂釣時，也開始會不合時宜地惦記起我的雇主。這份惦記有別於他直言不諱的純粹想念，我習慣於將這種非分之想深深隱藏起來。

　　姑且不論私心，讀者諸君肯定知道，伍斯特先生不擅於生活自理。我開始為他服務的第一年，並未意識到問題的嚴重性，也覺得沒必要請人代理我短暫的缺席。為了減少回來後的工作壓力，我不無尷尬的提出婉拒。

　　『不用擔心、吉福斯，剩下一週我打算拜訪布林克里老宅，見見老朋友，賽平斯會把每個人都照料得很好的，是不是？』

　　聽見伍斯特先生這麼說，我便卸下了重擔。布林克里的管家賽平斯先生確實很有經驗，且與我同為小蓋尼米德聚樂部的一員。加上伍斯特先生一心希望我休息的體貼軟化了我，為了使他滿意，我無法拒絕他的要求。如此這般，我便前往玻里尼西亞群島享受輕鬆愜意的雙週假期，並釣到了許多大溪地鮭魚，甚至能請伍斯特先生帶幾尾送到無事忙俱樂部。回到巴克利寓所後，我面對的並不是雜亂的房間，而是堆滿笑臉的伍斯特先生。他也剛從布林克里回來，並且滿心期待著能夠再見到我。

　　「啊、吉福斯！你好像有曬黑一點？釣了很多魚嗎？」我進門時，他正坐在沙發上抽著菸斗，一看到我立即綻放出歡快的光彩。

　　這是往年的慣例，除卻他趁機留起小鬍子、購入品味有待商議的領帶，或是在俱樂部喝得爛醉如泥後，向我噴吐令人不悅的氣息，我的雇主向來會以最溫暖的笑容迎接我。此時他神采奕奕的模樣，一定程度上也感染了我的情緒。

　　「大溪地的陽光確實非常熱情，先生，我有幸在島上的溪河釣到不少肥美的紅鮭魚，還有幾尾出海時釣到的絲鰭紫魚。」

　　「噢、我從沒聽過這種魚。」

　　「這是棲息於西太平洋的的深海魚種，在分類上屬於笛鯛科……」我注意到他還沒準備好從我身上吸收新知，便總結道：「牠們非常美味，先生。」

　　「當然了，吉福斯，你最了解這些小傢伙了，我敢說牠們也能為你過人的腦袋提供不少幫助！」

　　我微微躬身，拘謹但不失和悅地回應：「恐怕憑我一人之力無法吃完牠們，如您不介意，我將在接下來的菜單中增加一些魚料理。」

　　「我一定要嘗嘗大溪地的鮭魚，還要來點你那什麼什麼紫的絲魚。但你自己也得多吃點，是不是？」

　　「樂意之至，先生。」

　　伍斯特先生笑著站起來，並將菸斗放在桌上。

　　「我真希望你能跟我一起去布林克里，我在那兒玩得很愉快，雖然下了整整兩天的大雷雨。你知道，不得不待在屋子裡的時候，我總是特別想找你講講話什麼的。」

　　「我對我的缺席深感遺憾，先生。」

　　「那個被拋棄的在雨中發愁的詩人是誰呀？吉福斯。」

　　「是泰戈爾，先生。如果你不向我展現容顏，如果你把我完全地棄置在一旁，那我不知道該如何度過這些漫長的愁雨時光。」

　　「對了、就是那傢伙！我不是責怪你將我棄置在一旁，畢竟是我讓你去大溪地釣鮭魚的。但你知道下雨的時候，布林克里老宅裡的每個人都習慣各忙各的，那兩天可真夠鬱悶了！」

　　「我深切理解您的感受，先生。」此時我才查覺到，我的雇主在喋喋不休的同時，已經朝我走來，並伸出手給我。

　　在這短暫的幾秒鐘之間，我先是意識到伍斯特先生應是想與我握手，就像歡迎一位老友的遲歸。他向來樂於展現對我友好的態度，相較之下我的矜持就顯得像是吝嗇給予的一方。然而，似乎有什麼使他改變了主意。他並未等待我的回應，而是將手搭上我的背，在我來得及反應前，紮實地抱住了我。

　　老天保祐我沒有推開我的雇主。

　　「歡迎回家，吉福斯。」他在我耳邊說道，語調洋溢著發自內心的快樂。

　　他的褐色頭髮隱約地散發著大麥的香氣，布林克里老宅有一處適合散步的麥園，我藉此得知他確實度過了愜意的時光。然後，他舉止得宜的放開了我。

　　「謝謝您，先生。」我微微頷首。

　　他不曾擁抱我，一個雇主幾乎在任何時候，很少有機會可以合理地擁抱他的男僕。然而，伍斯特先生的階級觀念比其他人薄弱，加上我們很少分開這麼長的時間，拋開主僕關係，我有理由相信他的行為還算得體，至少符合一位紳士對朋友的表現。

　　「請問您今晚要出門，還是在家裡用餐？」

　　「我說，這週我吃了太多安納托爾的法式好料，都開始想念你做的傳統英國菜啦，就在家裡吃吧！」

　　「非常好，先生。」

　　我將行李拿回房間，再將廚房稍事清理後，便著手為伍斯特先生準備下午茶。儘管在門口的擁抱使我有些分神，但鑑於我已將之視為符合情理的舉動，也就告訴自己不應有多餘的猜想，否則這對伍斯特先生純粹真摯的情感無疑是一種背叛。

　　「吉福斯，我想到了！下週我要跟賓果打高爾夫，你也一起來，我不想再用那支萬用桿了。」伍斯特先生在客廳喊道，他的聲音由遠而近。

　　「非常好，先生。」我沒有刻意提高音量。

　　預料之中，伍斯特先生下一秒便推門進來了。他經常到廚房來找我，哪怕是沒有什麼要事的時候。我抬起頭，注意到他仍然掛著笑臉。出於禮貌，我想他可能發生了什麼好事，並且需要得到我的關心。

　　「先生，我相信除了剛才提到的愁雨，您還是過了非常愉快的兩個星期？」

　　「你怎麼知道，吉福斯？我確實過得非常舒服！如果有一句什麼什麼話來形容這種感覺，我想這就是了！」他將身子靠在廚具櫃，看著我擦拭玻璃杯。

　　「很高興您這麼想，先生。」由於伍斯特先生引經據典的能力相當支離破碎，我很遺憾這回無法推知他想引用什麼名言佳句形容他的感覺。

　　「第一個禮拜我都在寫小說，就是上次我們在德比，記得嗎？斯塔里又耍詐那次？很抱歉沒先讓你讀過，我的編輯臨時要我補一篇缺席的專欄，所以我就把這事寫上了，她對此滿意極了。」

　　「我會很樂意在這期的《海濱》讀到它，先生。」

　　「是嗎？那再好不過了。」

　　我將玻璃杯放回架上，將茶具從櫃子裡取出來時，看見伍斯特先生深深吸了一口菸，他的眼角夾帶著明顯的笑意。並且在吞吐之間，他上揚的嘴角也未有半點收斂。我不禁好奇什麼事令他這麼開心。

　　「我是否有理由相信，先生，布林克里的一切也都安好？」

　　「沒錯，安納托爾的手藝還是沒話說，有幾天我幫達莉雅姨媽的雜誌潤稿，後來大家都來了。」他興奮地說，「我們圍在一起玩牌，史蒂菲還老是出千！」

　　伍斯特先生口中的史蒂菲即史蒂芬妮‧賓小姐，她是巴賽特爵士的姪女，其未婚夫是教區牧師哈洛德‧平克先生。由於巴賽特爵士不贊同這門婚事，加上平克先生天性冒失，致使賓小姐為了自身的終生幸福費盡心思，有時也會不計代價地支使我的雇主。

　　「賓小姐與平克先生處得還愉快嗎？先生。」

　　「他們非常恩愛，我還見到格西和瑪德琳手牽著手在花園散步呢！每個人都出雙入對的。」

　　剽悍的賓小姐與斯文的平克先生，在婚姻路上雖多次受阻，始終彼此相愛。反觀格西‧芬克—納透先生和瑪德琳‧巴賽特小姐，儘管有我雇主的成人之美，芬克—納透先生卻習於見異思遷，驅使瑪德琳小姐將伍斯特先生視為結婚備案，感情上的變數造就了我雇主生命中的諸多煩惱。

　　伍斯特先生愜意地望著我，「你知道、吉福斯，這都是你的功勞。」

　　「何以見得，先生？」

　　「如果不是你，我可能早就跟她們其中一位結婚，這樣一來勢必要拆散他們其中一對，是不是？我喜歡看到大家都在一起。吶，過去這個禮拜我就見到了！那就像幾年前我冒雨騎單車去跟賽平斯拿鑰匙，回來時冷得要命，但所有人都快樂的在跳舞！差別在於，這次我跟他們一起跳！」

　　他主動提起那個事件，我並不特別意外，伍斯特先生很輕易就能盡釋前嫌。我仍記得那場大雨下得始料未及，濕漉漉的伍斯特先生走上樓梯，步履蹣跚、渾身發抖，寫滿困惑的大眼直瞅著我的模樣。但現在的他情緒非常激昂，不願讓我的思緒停留在陳年舊事之中。

　　「還有，幾乎就在你出門沒多久，阿嘉莎姨媽也到法國度假去了，老太太可真喜歡法國，不是嗎？」

　　「葛雷格森夫人對於法國確實有著深切的偏愛。」

　　「所以啦，這兩週只能以快活來形容，雖然我非常想念你，但快樂的時光就是過得特別快！還有個好消息，阿嘉莎姨媽似乎被什麼貴婦時裝展給吸引，我猜她要一直待到整個展期結束了。」他喜孜孜地說道。

　　「可以這麼推測，先生。」我邊回應邊將茶葉放在濾網上，並將牛奶拿出來。

　　「沒有姨媽、沒有未婚妻，接下來幾週也夠我們快活了！」

　　「很高興您如此滿意。」

　　我想，也許是這麼多順心如意的事一起發生，且全部發生在我缺席的時間，才使伍斯特先生難掩內心的雀躍。往年這個時後，我可能會接獲他又與某位小姐訂婚的消息，而那很可能是我離開頭幾天便發生的事。這回能夠安然度過兩週，以伍斯特先生容易滿足的性情，其喜悅當然不言而喻。

　　「好啦、吉福斯，我得去敲敲我的鋼琴，你不在的時候我都不知道自己是彈給誰聽，現在萬事具備啦！」

　　我的雇主像陣風似的推門出去了，很快地客廳便傳來久違的歌聲和輕快旋律。我聽出那是去年的新譜，有位通俗作曲家拿泰戈爾的詩譜曲，曲調清新快意，雖不符合詩意，無事忙俱樂部的年輕紳士們仍然興致勃勃地爭相傳唱。伍斯特先生已將譜子牢牢記住了，彈唱得非常悅耳動聽。

　　我要唱的歌至今還沒有唱出  
　　我一直在調校琴弦中度過我的時光  
　　時辰還沒有真正到來  
　　歌詞還在醞釀  
　　只有渴望的痛苦在我心中迴盪  
　　我生活在和他相會的希望當中  
　　但這相會還沒有來臨

　　我為他高興，也將稍早的擁抱正式化為一次不足掛齒的插曲，並為自己回到工作崗位，家裡又將變得井然有序，而感到心滿意足。

　　但當天晚上，我卻發現他沒來由的快樂已經遠遠超出了我的預想。


	2. 誤判

**第二章　誤判Misunderstanding**

 

**下次你見到艾默生的時候，跟他說他是個蠢貨**

**Tell Emerson from me next time you see him that he's an ass.**

 

　　幾年前，伍斯特先生曾經想領養孩子。

　　當時，他連日來都帶著鬱鬱寡歡的神色。我更習慣於看見他開朗的模樣，但考慮到我的雇主最終會忍不住吐露真相，也就默默恪守本分，不等他主動開口，絕不過問他究竟在為什麼事情煩心。我至今仍記得他是如何孩子氣的向我展開話題的。

　　『噢、該死，吉福斯。』他說，語氣有點焦躁，『我真希望你可以把威士忌和煙斗放到另一張桌子上。』

　　『先生？』我不解。

　　『每天晚上，你都在同一個時間出現，端著同一個托盤，把它們放在同一張桌上。我受夠了這一陳不變的生活。』

　　儘管事後證明，在女子學校的演講慘劇後，伍斯特先生純粹是一時興起，他最終不能背叛那恬淡自得的天性。但有時我的確懷疑，在他從容自在的步態與迎人的笑臉之下，是否懷藏著一絲絲不為人知的寂寞與苦楚。

　　他語帶感傷地對我說：『這不是你的錯，我不該怪你。我想說的是，吉福斯，我過著空虛的生活，我很寂寞。』

　　『您有很多朋友，先生。』我指出，並不確定是否該安慰他。

　　『朋友有什麼好？』

　　『艾默生說過，朋友是大自然的一個傑作，先生。』

　　『下次你見到艾默生的時候，跟他說他是個蠢貨。』

　　『非常好，先生。』

　　時隔多年，伍斯特先生再也沒有對我提起類似的念頭。我知道他的思想單純易測，卻也不能百分之百肯定，他是否真的以為自己不需要妻小的陪伴。畢竟，自小繼承祖產、在姨媽間流來轉去，被視為一名敗家子，最後步入婚姻的墳墓，對他而言似乎是一種命中注定的義務。而他在多大程度上，願意與這些義務對抗到底，經常令我非常好奇。

　　就在今晚，我從大溪地度假回來的頭一個晚上，伍斯特先生向我拋出了一個想法，正是這個想法使我回憶起上述的往事。當年我開車載著他與年幼的梅因沃琳小姐，一路朝著女子學校馳騁時，他所抱持的想法就與現在有著異曲同工之妙。但這次，我卻無法做出對我的雇主而言最為正確的判斷。

　　「吉福斯。」

　　我端著威士忌走進伍斯特先生的臥室，他正坐在平常寫日記的書桌前，用帶著睡意的語氣叫住我。

　　他在用餐時便對我說，過去兩週都會在睡前整理日記。他的責任編輯建議，若是那些趣味橫生的冒險已經累積得足夠多，是時候再挑選出幾篇收入新書裡。於是每晚八點一過，他便鑽回臥室翻閱日記。而我則按照他的吩咐，在十點送進威士忌與他的菸盒。

　　「是的，先生？」我將酒杯遞給他，站在原地等候，並想著在他抽菸的時候，我可以將睡衣拿出來，並將床鋪整理好，以便服侍他就寢。

　　房內的光線非常微弱。伍斯特先生寫小說的時候，習慣僅僅就著桌上的小燈寫字。有時，他也會夾著單邊眼鏡，興致勃勃的閱讀一本離真相大白不遠的偵探小說。我不著痕跡地看了一眼桌面，那兒正攤著他的日記。

　　「該怎麼說好呢…」他啜了一大口威士忌，接著有些激動地看著我，像在思索該如何開口。我從那閃爍的眼神推斷，他的好心情並不亞於稍早任何時候。

　　「吉福斯，我好苦惱。」他看起來並不是真的苦惱，更像是為了某件頗堪玩味的事，在反覆地琢磨。我很少見他這個樣子，畢竟我的雇主向來不以深思熟慮自居。對此，我稍稍挺直了背脊，確保自己能應對任何情況。

　　無時不刻隨侍在旁，我對伍斯特先生的私生活早已瞭如執掌，他似乎盤算著要向我坦白某件事。那很可能是一件剪裁過於花俏的西裝，一雙難以正眼看待的新式皮鞋，或是自詡彰顯異國風情的、纏有流蘇的皮帶。

　　「我有個非常絕妙的想法，希望得到你的支持與理解。」他說道，下意識摸了摸當年他留小鬍子的部位。

　　伍斯特先生是個溫和的人，非常樂於展現自己謙順的一面。但也因這層主僕關係，若是輕易回應他的不情之請，在我看來將有失體統。但換個角度，我總是採取較高的姿態來面對他，這難道就是符合禮數的一件事嗎？如前所述，伍斯特先生對階級的觀念非常薄弱，為此肯定會批評我過於封建的思維模式。

　　「這麼說吧，你不在的第一個禮拜我還不這麼想，但我拜訪布林克里後……記得我說每個人都出雙入對的嗎，吉福斯？」

　　「您稍早前確實描述過這樣一個幸福的景象，先生。」

　　現在，伍斯特先生的藍色瞳孔直勾勾地望著我。從我的角度看去，我的雇主在黑暗中雖然帶著笑容，卻顯得有些緊張。他經常說我的眼睛漆黑如深海魚族，散發著睿智莫測的光芒。他非常善於描述他所認為美好的事物，那些描述且還帶點慷慨與誇大。而我總是羞於談論他瞳孔中那神聖無瑕的色彩。

　　「我說，伯特倫的心都被奪走了，吉福斯。」他這麼說的時候，那副帶點譴責的模樣不禁令人有些歉疚。

　　他想說的是，他的心被那樣美好的事物給吸引了。但就彷彿他在責怪我，沒能好好守住伯特倫‧韋伯弗斯‧伍斯特的心，導致它在無人看管的時候遭逢不測。鑒於我們之間有的僅僅只是主僕關係，即便同住在一個屋簷下，這樣的撒嬌仍有些過分了。但是出於我無法理解的原因，伍斯特先生經常這麼做。

　　「是這樣嗎，先生？」我打定主意冷冷的說道。

　　「就是這樣，吉福斯。」

　　伍斯特先生從未聲明過他的心屬於哪位幸運兒，就跟許多同世代的貴族青年一樣，他也熱衷於來場浪漫邂逅，但僅只於偶一為之的生活餘興。在我的出謀策畫下，這兩年漸趨頻繁的渡輪之旅，往往能見他與美麗的女士在甲板上鑽研貼身板球的樂趣。輕浮，但在他所屬的社會階層看來，適時與異性調笑卻是必不可少的交際之道。他私下會毫不保留的對此類活動表示厭倦之情，但極少數的情況下，有幾位小姐也確實獲得他的垂青。

　　「冒昧請教，先生。」我清了清嗓子，「近來並未見到您與哪位異性特別親近，或許您是在我度假期間，邂逅了某位值得一親芳澤的女士？」

　　對此，伍斯特先生不太高興的咂了咂嘴。事實上，和我的雇主談話是相當愉快的，雖然他有時必須花很大的力氣去陳述一件可能很簡單的事情。我揣測著那會是什麼事。

　　「沒有，沒有哪個值得什麼什麼芳澤的…」

　　「一親芳澤，先生。」我補充。

　　「對對、一親芳澤，並沒有那樣的女士出現。」伍斯特先生笑著說。

　　「既然如此、先生，也許您能進一步說明，您的心是在什麼情況下、被什麼東西給奪走的？」

　　接著，伍斯特先生所說的話，開始超越我所能夠理解的範疇。

　　「我想說的是，年輕的伯特倫被那樣的景象所感動了，我喜歡看到那樣的景象。我不是在說瑪德琳滿口星星是上帝編織的花環、小兔子小蝴蝶一類的東西。如果不能在生命中找到可以共度一生的人，不能夠像史蒂菲和平克那樣鬥嘴，不能夠像瑪德琳和格西那樣在夜晚的花園散步，當然談論蠑螈不是必要選項……」

　　對此我稍微思索了一下。

　　「我認為，您想談論的是現實的幸福，先生。」

　　「是嗎？那我們姑且就這麼說吧，」他點點頭表示贊同，「這些天我就是在思考什麼是現實的幸福。」

　　「非常好，先生。」

　　也許，伍斯特先生的思想比起我所知道的紈絝子弟都要早熟，只是欠缺縝密思路的大腦使他看起來並非如此。我想起有幾次去無事忙俱樂部接他，管家會逕直走到吧檯、沙發區或撞球室尋找我的雇主，他鮮少親自參與那些更為瘋狂的遊戲。

　　「我看著他們，想著伯特倫的現實幸福是什麼？噢，我剛剛有說他們都出雙入對的嗎？那副景象就讓伯特倫覺得自己非常幸福。」

　　「我是否可以理解為，您的幸福源自於您能做個旁觀者？」

　　這是合理的推測。伍斯特先生不只一次對我說，他嚮往著自在悠閒的生活，他是個慣於追求平靜與安定感的紳士。但此時他卻給了我相反的答案。

　　「不不，吉福斯，」他說，「我的幸福就在那裡面。」

　　「先生？」

　　「要擁有那樣的……呃，現實的幸福，就必須置身其中才行，不是嗎？」

　　我隱約興起不好的預感，也許他在布林克里作客期間，的確挑選了一位能夠一起追求真實幸福的女性，我懷疑目前的布林克里真有這樣一位適當的人選。

　　「但我很快想到，等等、現在伯特倫的身邊有人陪伴嗎？我說的是永遠的陪伴，就像史蒂菲和平克、瑪德琳和格西，他們會永遠陪伴彼此，是不是？」

　　「沒有意外的話，是的，先生。」有鑑於巴賽特小姐與芬克—納透先生遠比伍斯特先生的其他朋友缺乏穩定性，我不願做出肯定的答案。

　　「總之，結論就是我需要一個願意跟伯特倫共度一生的人。」我的雇主宣布。

　　「非常好，先生。」

　　「而且伯特倫也願意與那個人共度一生。」他補充。

　　「先生所描述的願景，確實需要你情我願為基礎。」

　　「所以，你願意跟我長久的走下去嗎？」

　　現在容我向讀者諸君道歉。各位也許跟我一樣，不曾預料到事情如此發展，但各位若是伍斯特先生的忠實讀者，對於我在他書中所擔任的對答如流的角色，想必不會陌生。我盡可能快速地，給出一個理當能讓他滿意的答覆。

　　「先生，只要雇傭合約有效的一天，我就有義務一直陪在您身邊。」

　　「嗯，你這樣說我很感動。」

　　「謝謝您。」

　　「但我不是在說那個。」

　　「……先生？」

　　伍斯特先生站起身，與我面對面。

　　「我的意思是，如果哪天你主人又陷入姨媽的未婚妻砲彈，你是否願意再一次拯救你主人於水火之中？而且每一次都這麼做？」

　　「這恐怕不是我的地位所能允許的，先生。」

　　與此同時，我思索做出這番答覆的原因。畢竟，不論是否出於伍斯特先生的願望，他的婚約總在千鈞一髮之際毀於一旦，往往是因為有我從旁干涉的緣故。我想他正在談的似乎是更長遠的事情，因而不願妄下承諾。

　　「不是？」他看似非常驚訝。

　　「不是。」

　　「那我現在允許你這麼做，吉福斯。」

　　「……我恐怕不能理解您的意思，先生。」

　　「該死，我是在說你跟我，長相廝守……是這麼說的吧？」

　　伍斯特先生肯定以為我會接受，從他一整天欣喜若狂的表現看來，他甚至認為這點子不可能失敗。我知道他沒有能力看穿我的情感，也不太可能產生與我相同的情感。如此，我的雇主急於闡述的想法，其實與他天真的秉性並無相悖。據此，我認為伍斯特先生並不知道自己說的話非常容易招致誤解。

　　「現在的伯特倫能夠享受現實的幸福，全都是吉福斯你的功勞，我很高興此時此刻有你的陪伴，我希望我們能夠一直這樣下去。」由於我未能及時回應，他又接著說，「我們住在一起這麼多年了，雖然有些小摩擦，但總得來說還是相處愉快，不是嗎？我知道我這輩子跟婚姻絕緣了，這意味著我可能需要一個男僕永遠打點我的生活。」

　　「是有這個可能。」我誠實以告，同時臉色沉了下來。

　　「所以啦？」

　　「我恐怕必須婉拒您。」

　　我承認我感到非常後悔，伍斯特先生的雙眼一瞬間變得黯淡無光，看得出他非常失望，甚至有些受傷。那杵在黑暗中的模樣看起來孤零零的，僅有微弱的桌燈映照在他的肩膀，我隱約感到他將視線從我身上移開。

　　「為什麼？你有計劃離開年輕的主人嗎？見鬼，你該早點告訴我……」他呢喃著，似是陷入了膠著。

　　「不是的，先生。我目前並沒有向您遞交辭呈的念頭，只要您許可，或是您未來的妻子許可，我願意一直為您服務。」

　　「既然這樣，為什麼不能和我約定呢？永遠留在我身邊？」他急切地看著我。

　　我幾乎就要答應他了，基於我對他的感情而答應他。然而，在伍斯特先生的日常生活中，確實只有我長時間陪伴在他的左右。隨侍在雇主身邊，正是一個稱職的男僕所應扮演的角色。伍斯特先生究竟是如何得出荒謬的結論，認定這個角色在他未來的生命中不可或缺？

　　緊接著，我又立即明白他的想法情有可原，而這個發現著實令我痛苦萬分。若是我的雇主下定決心做一個快樂的獨身主義者，這意味著他確實不需要愛情的薰陶，他所需要的僅僅只是一個被社會賦予「男僕」功能的角色，協助他度過自足的人生。

　　——如果他要的僅僅只是這樣，那我便不得不拒絕他的要求。

　　「我恐怕這很難做到，先生。」

　　「你是說，即便你想，命運也不允許？」

　　「是的，命運不會允許。」

　　「我不明白……慢點、未來的妻子？吉福斯，你可能忘了至今我都是如何擺脫那些婚約的。」

　　「是的，但不是全部，雖然其中有些小姐並不適合您，有幸得到您主動追求的其中幾位也不符合標準，但您總有一天還是可能步入婚姻的殿堂，屆時我的離去可以說是合情合理。」

　　現在他真的不高興了。

　　「一點也不，吉福斯！你的意思是說，如果你主人真的結婚了，他的妻子決心要你走，你便不得不走？」

　　「我恐怕是的。」

　　「我以為只有我能決定你的去留問題。」

　　「若您有位妻子時就不一定了，先生。妻子往往是男僕流動的主因之一。」

　　「……」他看起來非常洩氣。

　　原本，我應該會欣然接受他的邀請，這畢竟是我長久以來的渴望。我希望與伍斯特先生長久的生活下去，我渴望我的雇主，遠比他所以為的強烈更多。我深知他將我視為一位摯友，但我倆能夠同住在一起的原因，僅僅是那一條主僕紐帶，是雇傭關係將我倆維繫在一起。而他對我的需求永遠不可能達到我所奢望的那樣。

　　「吉福斯，我想過結婚會失去現在自由的生活，」伍斯特先生緊緊地瞅著我，「但是、該死，我不想失去你。」

　　我被他瞅得有些動搖，便將視線移至桌上的空酒杯，他束手無策地看著我將酒杯取走。

　　「我很遺憾，但是事無常久，先生。」

　　我一心想回到我的房間去。維持著基本的禮貌走離伍斯特先生，我開始整理床鋪。他知道我準備為他更衣，便理所當然地跟過來，無聲地解著鈕扣。我在撢開被單的同時，不著痕跡地端詳著他，顯然他試圖要理出個頭緒。關於我為什麼拒絕他？或是他的想法出了什麼差錯？他總是很容易被影響。

　　我知道他處在既無法說服自己打消念頭、又無法使我屈服的窘境當中。如同無數次，我對他的著裝品味提出批評一般，他正試圖對我顯露出執拗任性的態度。通常我會不以為意，甚至因他終究會敗下陣來，而感到微微的沾沾自喜。但這次他卻使我相當難受。

　　我轉過身，他解得很慢。在大溪地的湖畔垂釣時，我偶爾會想像他都是這麼站在床前為自己解鈕扣，然後我伸出手，讓他循著本能放棄，並將剩下的鈕扣交給我處理。

　　「嗯……我想你是對的，事無常久。」他冷不防地說道。

　　我看看我的雇主，發現他正用一種悲傷的神情凝視著我，隨後又綻放出莫可奈何的笑容。這意味著他接受了這個事實，意味著我澆滅了他早先的快樂，也意味著他覺得為我帶來了困擾，並希望我不要介意。而這深深地刺痛了我。

　　「請問還有其他的事嗎？先生。」我維持著慣常的速度，為他換好睡衣。

　　「恩？呃、沒有，沒事了，你休息吧。」伍斯特先生疲倦地爬上床。

　　「謝謝您。晚安，先生。」我微微躬身，臨走前將門關上。

　　「晚安，吉福斯。」

　　讀者諸君，如果你們曾經拜讀過史賓諾莎的著作，對於幸福他是這麼說的：『最高的幸福是一經發現和獲得之後，便可以連續地永遠享受無上的快樂。』若我能如此殘忍的剝奪伍斯特先生所發現的幸福，又如何能夠與他同享無上永恆的快樂呢？

 


	3. Bingo

**第三章　賓果Bingo**

 

**我的男僕戴十四碼的帽子，還吃成噸成噸的魚**

**My man takes a size-fourteen hat, eats tons of fish.**

 

　　早上出門前，伍斯特先生告訴我，他非常期待能跟賓果打高爾夫，也就是比特沙姆勛爵的姪子理查德‧李特爾先生。

　　「先生，據我所知， 自從『海風』在德比取得佳績以來，勛爵已經逐漸恢復了李特爾先生的每月零用金。」

　　「是嗎？這可是好事啊！吉福斯，你應該不知道賓果以前總是缺錢。」

　　伍斯特先生斜倚在門邊，等著我為他挑選合適的吊帶，一邊用沾有鐵桿蠟的乾布擦拭他的球桿。雖然我稍早前已將他心愛的菸盒放在邊桌上較明顯的地方，他還是不打算坐下來抽一會菸斗。能跟老朋友見面使我的雇主很是興奮，且他已經有好一陣子沒打高爾夫了。

　　「不盡然，李特爾先生一直是小蓋尼米德俱樂部茶餘飯後的熱門話題。」

　　「喔？但賓果沒有管家或男僕啊，雇主名冊裡肯定沒有他的份吧？我猜是那些戀愛事蹟讓他有名起來的？」伍斯特先生笑嘻嘻地說。

　　「那確實是原因之一，」我補充：「李特爾先生在許多勛爵家擔任家庭教師，其中不乏有男僕或管家正好是俱樂部的一員。」

　　「嗯 ——我懷疑那些勛爵為什麼願意讓賓果幫忙帶孩子，我是說、那傢伙雖然只會對心儀的女孩傻笑，倒是很受長輩的歡迎。」

　　「李特爾先生確實具備易受長者關愛的特質。」我將長襪和綁腿取出，與伍斯特先生的條紋毛襯衫一起整齊地放在床上。

　　「我懷疑他們結婚後，蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯還寫小說嗎？」

　　「據說李特爾夫人最近負責一本新雜誌的編審。先生，請容許我。」

　　我蹲下身，伍斯特先生很自然地伸出右腿給我。他已經先換好西褲了，我只需為他穿上長襪及綁腿即可。

　　「那本新雜誌的內容是不是……？」伍斯特先生從上方投下視線，在不影響我動作的前提下，他的腳尖稍稍翹起，我知道他在端詳襪子的花色。

　　「是的，先生。這本刊物主要收錄李特爾夫人以前述筆名創作的浪漫小說，目前已經有三位女作家主筆雜誌中的多個專欄。」

　　「哼嗯……沒有梅子發揮的機會？」伍斯特先生在我為他穿好左腿的長襪後，低頭滿意地看了看，便走到床邊自己穿起毛襯衫。

　　「很遺憾沒有，先生。」

　　自從伍斯特先生在《海濱》雜誌發表小說以來，出於我無法理解的原因，他偶爾會用「梅子」代指他的小說家身分，有時也直接代表他筆下的那些幽默故事本身。

　　「你姨媽肯定買帳囉？她是蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯的書迷嘛。」伍斯特先生的頭稍稍使勁，才從毛襯衫底下鑽出來。

　　「她是忠實讀者，先生。」我從西裝內裡拿出梳子，順順他微亂的頭髮，「她曾經太投入小說的情節，甚至忘了有個姪子一直坐在她的床邊。」

　　「這有什麼稀奇的？我忙著當福爾摩斯的時候也老忘了喝你的茶啊，吉福斯。」伍斯特先生對著鏡子調整領口，他的嘴不自覺地微微噘起。

　　「不幸的是，先生，正是那位姪子一直在為她朗讀蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯。」我等他轉過身，將他的領口再調得端正些。

　　「哈！」伍斯特先生笑出聲來，他離開房間，跨過客廳朝門口走去，「真希望全天下的姨媽都能把你姨媽當作榜樣。」

　　「您是過分抬舉了，先生。」我說著揹起球袋，稍稍增加跨步的幅度，無聲地趕上了他。

　　駕駛著伍斯特先生的奧斯頓‧馬丁抵達球場時，李特爾先生似乎很早就到了。

　　「哈囉、伯蒂！哈囉、吉福斯！」李特爾先生朝我們揮手，他戴著鴨舌帽，看起來很有精神。

　　「哈囉、老傢伙，好久不見！」伍斯特先生熱絡地迎上前。

　　「早安，李特爾先生。」我拿住帽沿，微微點頭。

　　兩位先生敘舊的同時，我先將車子開進車庫裡，隨後才背著球袋趕上他們。

　　李特爾先生沒有聘用男僕，他身邊跟著一名約莫十二歲的球僮。事實上，無事忙俱樂部中聘有男僕的紳士不在多數。很久以前，李特爾先生的生活費主要來自無私的比特沙姆勛爵。在一連串不幸的事件後，勛爵曾一度中止他的零用金。李特爾夫人的出版事業小有成就的同時，李特爾先生仍然不定期在幾名爵士的家中賺點外快。

　　「好久沒打！去年開始我都把時間耗在那些爵士的孫子身上了，你得多讓我幾桿，伯蒂。」他拍拍伍斯特先生的肩膀，兩人往開球區走去。

　　「先打平再說吧，我不知道你還在做家庭教師？婚後還能領到叔叔的零用金，真是好極了！」伍斯特先生接過我遞過去的1號木桿。

　　「那個老傢伙是看在蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯的面子！」李特爾先生無奈地說，「他覺得我身為丈夫，應該全心支持蘿西的小說事業……伯蒂！」

　　李特爾先生突然抓住伍斯特先生的肩膀，著實嚇了我的雇主一大跳。

　　「冷靜點、賓果，我差點被你嚇死！」伍斯特先生嗔怪的說。

　　「那老傢伙根本不管我的死活，那些錢是要用來投資蘿西的雜誌！」

　　在因緣際會下，比特沙姆勛爵如今也是蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯的頭號書迷，既然李特爾夫婦能有幸成婚，勛爵應是希望為李特爾夫人的事業盡一番綿薄之力。接收到伍斯特先生狐疑的視線，我如此面無表情的解釋。

　　「還是吉福斯記性好，你腦子怎麼長的，伯蒂？」李特爾先生這才發現手裡拿的是沙坑挖起桿，朝他的球僮皺起了眉頭。

　　「我才沒忘！」伍斯特先生不滿地說道，「只是不想記起來，誰叫你那時候給我惹了一堆麻煩。」

　　自從李特爾先生與李特爾夫人結婚後，就鮮少來拜訪伍斯特先生。伍斯特先生與李特爾先生自小熟識，後者很喜歡以朋友的名義對前者予取予求，但因我的雇主有著天生的好脾氣，不僅經常主動對李特爾先生付出關心，倆人也沒有真正產生什麼嫌隙。

　　「別這樣，你可是有一顆金子做的心啊，伯蒂。」

　　伍斯特先生沒好氣的說：「上次你這麼說的時候，就跟吉福斯合力把我打造成喜歡冒名蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯的瘋…」

　　「噓！我要揮桿了。」

　　李特爾先生盡全力揮了一支空桿，嚴肅地查看遠方不存在的球體。

　　「……草屑好像跑進眼睛了。」直到伍斯特先生揉起眼睛。

　　「先生，請您待會往後站一些。」我說。

　　「說好了，要讓我。」李特爾先生示意輪到伍斯特先生發球。

　　「前三後三，不能再多了！」伍斯特先生強調，站上發球台。

　　「別這樣，你是金子做的小鳥嘛！*」

　　就在兩位先生忙於開出第一球的時候，我注意到李特爾先生的球僮已經將球袋放在一邊，開始用鞋尖踢起草皮了。不一會，李特爾先生在伍斯特先生順利開球後，悠悠地開口說道。

　　「事實上，伯蒂，蘿西今天陪我叔叔來談生意了。」

　　「什麼！」伍斯特先生發出一聲有失紳士風範的怪叫。

　　「他們就在附近。」

　　「什麼！」

　　「別看蘿西好像只會寫小說，她還很懂高爾夫球，因為新的合夥人是高爾夫俱樂部的，我叔叔就決心把蘿西帶在身邊了。」

　　「什麼！」

　　「別再嚷嚷了，伯蒂！沒看到你的男僕眉毛都要抬沒了！」

　　「嗯？噢、別大驚小怪了，吉福斯。」伍斯特先生朝我擺了擺手。

　　「非常好，先生。」我說，並注意到李特爾先生的球僮已經面朝不遠處的俱樂部休息室，對著一個年齡相仿的球僮招手。

　　「賓果你這傻瓜，不早點告訴我，我們可以改天再約！」伍斯特先生低斥。

　　我的雇主會這麼擔心不是沒有原因的。自從比特沙姆勛爵認定他在精神方面有問題後，便深信蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯冒名事件讓自己受到了不小的驚嚇與傷害，從此避免任何與伍斯特先生接觸的機會。至於李特爾夫人，雖然已經相信伍斯特先生是李特爾先生的舊識，但由於李特爾先生並未將冒用筆名的原因和盤托出，因此她暫且還是對我的雇主抱持保留態度。

　　「別擔心！他們不會出來閒晃的。而且我叔叔心臟不好，蘿西大概也不想讓你們碰面。」

　　站在俱樂部外的球僮以友好的手勢回應李特爾先生的球僮，我想這兩個孩子若不是早已熟識，便是稍早前已見過彼此。就在這個當口，一名相當面善的女士從俱樂部走了出來，球僮將一支桿子交給她。

　　「別打短桿了，從剛剛到現在都打幾支了，還要我讓你！」伍斯特先生大笑起來。

　　「不是我的錯，沒發現今天草地很濕嗎？」賓果吐了吐舌頭，「就讓我穩穩地打吧。」

　　我清了清嗓子。

　　「是的，吉福斯？」我的雇主看了我一眼。

　　「吉福斯又沒說話。」李特爾先生皺起眉頭。

　　「你沒聽到他像山丘上的山羊那樣清嗓子嗎？如果他那樣做，我就得聽聽他想說什麼。」

　　兩位先生好奇的看著我。

　　「也許是昨晚下過雨，潮濕的場地容易使先生們的桿數居高不下，粗草也會提高拌住桿頭的機會。兩位先生也許可以盡快將球打至前方稍微乾燥一些的區域，如此可減少上果嶺的時間。」

　　兩位先生於是開始極力將球打遠，這確實大幅提高了他們的移動速度。雖然我最初的目的只是希望他們能夠穩定的前進，但由於兩位先生的差點本就高得出奇，不出半小時，他們便遠離了高爾夫俱樂部的可視範圍。

　　李特爾先生的球僮並未跟著李特爾先生一起走，他停留在發球區附近，跟另一名球僮玩得不亦樂乎。從我身處的位置能夠清楚看見那位面善的女士，球僮對她的稱呼進一步證實了我的猜測。

　　「看我的！」

　　李特爾先生看了看桿頭，幾分鐘後將球打入了最近的一處沙坑內。我聽見遠處的球僮發出一聲細小的歡呼，從球袋裡拿出挖起桿飛也似的跑來。

　　「嘿、小心點！」專心眺望著那處沙坑，李特爾先生差點被湊到跟前的球僮撞倒，「伯蒂，你是不是也寫小說？」

　　「嗯，都是些我的男僕如何幫他雇主的朋友解決戀愛問題的故事。」聽出伍斯特先生有意讓這番話聽起來很刺耳，我下意識清清喉嚨，但李特爾先生只當成單純的敘述句。

　　「是的是的，賣得好嗎？」

　　「還可以。」伍斯特先生說，我注意到他不自在地聳聳肩膀。他很少主動提及自己的作家身分，當談及版稅或銷量時，他尤其顯得低調。

　　「前幾天蘿西買了一本，她一回家就說『真想不到那個伯蒂‧伍斯特原來也是寫小說的料！』」

　　「我說！」伍斯特先生被冒犯似的叉起腰。

　　據我所知，他並不介意小說被批評，但由於花了許多時間將那些有趣的故事記錄下來，他並不喜歡被當作文壇的意外驚喜。我相信李特爾夫人對伍斯特先生曾經的冒名行為仍懷有芥蒂，會產生此種反應也是在所難免。

　　「別急，伯蒂！她讀得津津有味。」李特爾先生說，「我認為她還從幾本過期的《海濱》雜誌發現你的連載作品。」

　　「是嗎？」伍斯特先生有些驚訝，他衝著我一笑，「聽到了嗎？吉福斯，蘿西喜歡我的小說！」

　　「這真是美事一樁，先生。」

　　「不過，她說主角少了那麼一點傳奇味道，傻乎乎的，加點虛構的材料會好一點。也許你該試試第三人稱？」

　　「虛構的材料？我不確定……那是什麼意思？」伍斯特先生試著想了一下，忽略了針對主角智商的評價。

　　「老實說我也不太清楚，蘿西談文學就像在念咒語，我情願不要明白。」李特爾先生流露出疲倦的神情。

　　三個小時後，這場逐洞賽仍然難分高下 。李特爾先生的球對沙坑很有好感，自開球後只換過一次７號鐵桿，很快又讓球僮氣喘吁吁地將挖起桿給送過來。

伍斯特先生的手氣順些，領先了幾桿。他很喜歡在一場比賽中不斷地更換球桿，之前拿到那把萬用桿時，他幾乎每天都要拿出來把玩一番。

　　『我厭倦那支桿子了，吉福斯。』前幾天他告知我將與李特爾先生打場友誼賽時，鄭重地向我宣布。

　　『我能否冒昧請教您對它失去興趣的原因？先生。』

　　『哼嗯…這樣說吧！我還是喜歡幾把桿子遞來遞去的感覺，就像醫生動手術，總得跟護士來來回回遞些鉗子還什麼的，你懂我的意思嗎，吉福斯？萬用桿是很時髦方便，但也太沒勁了。』

　　當我回憶完這段對話時，才注意到伍斯特先生把球打到樹叢裡了。他本以為能一口氣逼近果嶺，沒想到打出了界外球。我看著他將鴨舌帽摘下來，顯得有些心浮氣躁。

　　「別找了，伯蒂，直接罰桿吧。」李特爾先生這才不合時宜地來了興致，畢竟他已經罰了不下數桿。

　　「又不像你剛剛打在河裡非罰不可，就在附近，馬上就能找到的。來吧！吉福斯。」伍斯特先生打定主意朝樹叢走去。

　　「好的，先生。」我跟在他身後。

　　「我累死了，等你回來就原地繼續吧！」李特爾先生不打算跟過來，開始四處張望尋找他的球僮。

　　「好好記著，吉福斯，跟賓果打高爾夫球一定要約大清早，我還以為要打到天黑呢。」

　　「我會記住的，先生。」

　　伍斯特先生停下來，看起來有點累。打球時他與李特爾先生已說了不少話，也許是這幾個禮拜都在夜裡整理日記的緣故，他應該想盡早打完回家休息。

　　「好吧，看到我的球嗎？吉福斯。」

　　我看了看四周，發現球就卡在樹的枝幹間。

　　「卡在好高的地方啊。」 他靠過來，順著我手指的方向看去。

　　在伍斯特先生望著球思索的空檔，我容許自己不著痕跡地端詳他。自從度假回來後的那一晚交談，只要一有機會，我便仔細地觀察他。然而，除了因為待在室外長時間運動，額前的頭髮有些潮濕、臉頰微微泛紅以外，我的雇主與以往並沒有什麼不同。

　　那一晚的談話確實造成了不小的負擔，我心甘情願承載下來。連續好幾天，伍斯特先生都在我的夢裡出現，要求我永遠留在他的身邊，而我也答應了他不下數千遍。在我可憎的淺意識下，我的雇主依然以他天真的神情呼喚著他的男僕，卻因此激起了我最深處的慾望及遐想。儘管那並不是夢魘，我仍在惶恐中驚醒過來，並且再也無法入睡。

　　「的確，先生。」我放下球袋，將手套戴緊一些。

　　準備爬上去時，伍斯特先生突然抓住我的手腕，將我的思緒帶回地面。

　　「吉福斯，你的視力好不好？我是不是認識在跟賓果說話的小姐？」伍斯特先生瞇起眼睛，一手擋在額前，一手仍抓著我的手腕。

　　早已預想到李特爾夫人可能趕上兩位先生，我仍走離樹幹，朝著伍斯特先生所說的方向看去：「先生，我想那是李特爾夫人，她正朝我們走過來。」

　　「啊、我就說怎麼越看越…等等！李特爾夫人？」

　　「正是，先生，請讓我提醒您，李特爾夫人似乎正…」

　　「蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯？」

　　「是的，先生。……先生？」

　　手腕上的力量消失了。李特爾夫人已經來到我面前。

　　「你是吉福斯，對嗎？伍斯特的男僕。」李特爾夫人和氣地說道，儘管她提及伍斯特這個姓氏時多了點力道。

　　「很榮幸見到您，李特爾夫人。」

　　「賓果說你們進樹叢找球，我想你家主人的差點應該跟我丈夫差不多吧？」

　　「兩位先生在高爾夫的領域確實旗鼓相當，夫人。」

　　「伍斯特呢？」李特爾夫人朝我身後看了看，並未看見她所尋找的身影。

　　「伍斯特先生往更深處找球了，他堅持不需為此罰桿。」

　　話一落下，我便聽到上方傳來窸窣的騷動聲。李特爾夫人並未察覺，只是翻了個白眼。

　　「賓果耗在沙坑裡時也是這麼說的，我想我應該明天早上再來接我的丈夫？你也是，吉福斯，先回去擦擦皮鞋、燙個西裝什麼的，別忙了。」

　　李特爾夫人有著大方的性情，且因寫作需要，經常觀察各階層社會的生活及職業，她說這番話只是單純的調侃，並無惡意。

　　「謝謝您，夫人，我想伍斯特先生已經在折返的路上了。」

　　「那好吧，幫我轉告你家主人。」

　　「悉聽尊便，夫人。」

　　「他願不願意在我的雜誌裡露個面？我不是說他本人，就是說刊登一篇他寫的小說。」

　　如前所述，伍斯特先生會從日記節選有趣的故事，稍加潤色後寄給出版社。他經常讓我讀寫好的故事，並且相當重視我的意見，這使我成為全倫敦有幸率先閱讀這些冒險故事的讀者，且或多或少，不只作為一個書中的角色涉入其中。

他的責任編輯是個通情達理的人，經常給予他極大的發揮空間，很少要求修改故事的走向。伍斯特先生信手拈來的隨筆寫法，加上具備一定娛樂效果的詼諧情節，在幽默文學的領域也算小有人氣。

　　「非常好，夫人，我會如實傳達您的邀請。」

　　「我覺得他的文風出乎意料的有意思，你也許不知道這本雜誌裡連載的多數是長篇浪漫小說，但為了多吸引一些讀者，我想適度的插入短篇是有必要的。」

　　「您的想法非常實際，夫人。」我表達了我的敬意，接著說：「我確實未曾拜讀過夫人主編的刊物，但我的一位姨媽是該刊物的忠實讀者，她曾告訴我雜誌中刊載作品，其題材皆為感人的愛情故事。」

　　「你姨媽也喜歡這樣的小說嗎？」

　　「是的，她也是您的書迷。」

　　「這真是，吉福斯，我很高興！」

　　與此同時，上方再度傳來一點噪響。

　　「很高興您滿意，夫人。」

　　「總而言之，我希望伍斯特能寫點類似的東西，不是說一定要賺人熱淚，我想他不是那種能夠隨心所欲轉換風格的作家，目前雜誌裡的主角們也遭遇了太多悲劇，如果他的幽默能派上用場，我就不再追究冒用筆名的事了，你懂我的意思嗎？」

　　「您已將您的仁慈表達的非常清楚，夫人。」

　　「但我希望是圓滿的結局。」李特爾夫人冷不防地說道。

　　「我會轉告先生的。」我順從地回答。

　　「伍斯特書裡的角色都挺討人喜歡的，哪怕是做為主述者的他在裡頭也是可愛的，這些角色值得有好的歸宿，你說是嗎？吉福斯。」

　　使我慶幸的是，李特爾夫人並未等待我的答覆，便循李特爾先生的呼喚走出樹叢。她走後，我反覆尋思著這番話。我發覺，要無視這番話在我內心深處所造成的撼動非常困難。

　　直到我的思索被來自上方的一聲輕咳給任性地打斷。

　　「咳…吉福斯，我知道你很少發呆，我也很樂意在其他時候給予你更多的時間進行這項活動。」

　　「先生。」我抬起頭，映入眼簾的是抱著橫向生長的枝幹，緊張兮兮的伍斯特先生。

　　「但是，如果蘿西走得夠遠了，是時候讓你年輕的主人回到地面啦。」我的雇主噘著嘴，以氣音略帶不滿的說道。

　　我確認了一下樹叢外的狀況，告訴他李特爾夫人已經走回李特爾先生身邊，正背對著我們急促地交談著。我建議他，若是繼續待在高處，夫人不經意回頭時，更可能一眼就發現到他，屆時所引發的尷尬可想而知。

　　「這麼說我得趕快下去囉，」他在上方挪了挪身子：「吉福斯，往後退一點，不然我可能會踩到你。」

　　「非常好，先生。」

　　「現在我只需要嗷…！」

　　「先生！」

　　若是那根樹幹沒有違背伍斯特先生的意願，應聲折斷，伍斯特先生今天不符合紳士風範的怪叫也不會超出我預估的額度了。對此，我也違背了伍斯特先生要我後退的意願，趕忙跨步上前接住了他。

　　「噢、吉福斯！」

　　在此我必須向讀者諸君解釋，假若你們任何一位正好與我從事相同的工作，應能對我要說的話感同身受。即使是一名男僕，要接住從空中掉下來的主人也是有一定難度的。哪怕是接住了，那姿勢的雅觀程度也未必如你們所願。因此假若有心進行此類護主行為，對於可能的失態勢必要有一定的心理準備。

　　我確實接住了我的雇主，但因重力加速度而跌坐在地，回過神來時，伍斯特先生正憂心忡忡地看著我，出於我無法理解的原因，他手裡正捧著我的帽子。

　　「吉福斯，我以為我會嚇死！」他在我懷裡怪叫一聲。

　　「我很遺憾，先生。」

　　「吉福斯，」伍斯特先生處在經甫未定的狀態，他低叫道：「你的頭髮亂糟糟的！」

　　伍斯特先生往下掉時，應是連同那些脆弱的枝葉一併扯落下來了。失去支撐點的同時，他無意間抓起了我的帽子，以至於我的頭上插滿了那些細小的枝葉。

　　「我想是的，先生。」我承認我有些不知所措，但長年的經驗應不致於使我的雇主察覺絲毫異樣。

　　伍斯特先生一開始饒富興味地看著我拿下那些枝葉，而後他似乎意識到他所身處的位置，背部靠著我的右腿，雙腿則擱在我的左腿上，維持著我接住他時的姿勢。他藍色的眼珠映著我漆黑的倒影，與我四目相接了好一會時間。

　　「…這裡還有一點。」在浮現尷尬的神情以前，他伸手為我除去一些微不足道的草屑。

　　「謝謝您，先生。」忽略他手指在我髮間造成的細膩騷動，我謹慎地回應道。

　　他的褐髮上也沾附著一些樹葉，領口也有些歪斜不整。除卻職業精神的驅策，由於我們靠得很近，致使我現在很想直接伸手幫他梳理梳理。然而，我非但沒有動手，還無聲地扼殺所有更進一步的念頭。

　　「我應該躲在樹幹後面就好，但起碼把球拿回來了。」伍斯特先生微笑著低下頭，從口袋裡掏出小白球給我看。

　　「非常好，先生。」

　　接著我的雇主別開了視線。感受到他正略顯倉皇地試圖離開我，我便以從容不迫的態度與他一起動作。因此，我們幾乎是同時起身，回到平時習慣的距離。

　　「吉福斯，我們可敬的李特爾夫人是否還在可視範圍內？」猶如一名緊繃的船長在質詢他的大副，伍斯特先生朝樹叢外張望著。

　　我不禁想知道他為什麼不願看著我的臉。

　　「我認為李特爾夫人離開一段時間了，很可能正在回俱樂部休息室的路上。」

　　有極大的可能不為什麼。這並非是在重申我雇主的思想單純，而是肯定伍斯特先生做為一名標準紳士的合理推測。誠如諸位所見，他正擔心曾經的冒名事件可能導致的名譽曲解，而無暇考慮心中是否懷有與我相仿的、不可言說的煩惱。

　　「嗯，我懷疑這是為什麼？」接著他回過身，那神情就如同他在浴室與黃色鴨子交流後對我說的『伯特倫又變回那個無憂無慮的伯特倫啦』一般，雙眼閃爍著澄澈的光芒。

　　「先生？」

　　「我在上面可是聽得很清楚，蘿西想讓我在雜誌裡露個面！」他雀躍不已，「我想她對冒名的事已經稍微消氣了，是不是？」

　　「如此推測確實並無不可，先生。」

　　「但我懷疑這是為什麼？她覺得我的故事都沒有圓滿結束？」

　　蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯經常描寫跨越階級的愛情，主角命運多舛，但有情人總是能終成眷屬。反觀伍斯特先生的小說，同樣有愛情涉入其中，情節也攸關主角如何擺脫婚約與錯愛的束縛，無事忙俱樂部的朋友們亦不乏跨越階級的求愛戲碼，

兩人作品中的角色都為曲折的事件左右，但伍斯特先生書中的愛情卻很少圓滿收場。

　　「先生，」我向他解釋道：「我認為，這是因為您故事中的愛情總是有待更多的考驗，那些考驗往往特別荒謬、詼諧，且有效阻礙了婚約或愛情的延續。」

　　「好像是這樣沒錯……但你年輕的主人寫的是事實，不是嗎？你不知道瑪德琳和格西什麼時候又會鬧分手，不是嗎？」也許是回憶起在布林克里時見到芬克—納透先生與巴賽特小姐在花園散步的美好景象，伍斯特先生的語氣透露出了些許不安。

　　「我無法知道，先生。如果現實不是這麼荒誕不經，也許很多作家就無法寫出天馬行空的偉大作品了。至於您的小說，我認為它們有種懸而未決的樂趣。」

　　伍斯特先生將這『懸而未決的樂趣』反覆咀嚼了一番。

　　「吉福斯。」

　　「是的，先生？」

　　「有人說過你談論文學的時候，也像在念咒語嗎？」

　　「在部分場合確實會得到類似的評價。」

　　「啊！我知道了！」他突然再次抓住我的手腕，雙眼盈滿炫目的藍色，狡獪地捕捉我的目光，「我的小說缺少圓滿結局，還老是充滿阻礙……」

　　「先生……？」

　　 他的雙頰被接近正午的陽光曬得通紅，額前的髮絲還有些汗涔涔的。我在微微暈眩的狀態下，感受著他掌心的熱度，這才不合時宜的驚覺，我已在他身邊服務了八年之久。

　　「這可都是你的錯啊。」只聽見他煞有介事地對我說道。

　　我為伍斯特先生那些冒險所帶來的缺憾，確實難辭其咎。他故作正經的模樣恰到好處地牽動了我的嘴角，我禁不住想他是否能永遠帶給我這麼多意料之外的驚喜，而我是否有榮幸一次又一次的體驗這些驚喜。

　　「哈！」察覺到我的莞爾，伍斯特先生孩子氣的對我笑起來。在我為他校閱那些短篇故事的過程中，得知他原以為自己的男僕是個難以捉摸的人，但隨著我們共處的時間越長，現在他越來越擅於捕捉我細微的表情變化，並且經常為此洋洋得意。

　　「我很遺憾，先生。」我抿了抿自己被逗笑的嘴角。

　　「不用遺憾，吉福斯！沒有什麼是命中注定的，讓圓滿的結局全上吊去吧！」我的雇主像喝醉了似的一樣開心。

　　「非常好，先生。」我重新揹起了球袋。

　　「我的男僕戴十四碼的帽子，還吃成噸成噸的魚！」他帶著喜悅之情，志得意滿地將帽子遞還給我。

　　「我盡力使您滿意，先生。」我將帽子戴妥，跟隨他的腳步回到球場上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：賓果用高爾夫術語的小鳥球（Birdie）稱呼伯蒂，意思是伯蒂能夠低於標準桿一桿完賽。此處無意抬舉伯蒂的球技，只是賓果單純希望老友多讓他幾桿而開的諧音玩笑。


	4. 西里爾的信

**第四章　西里爾的信Cyril's Letter**

 

**生命中多數的麻煩都因誤解而起**

**Most of the trouble in life comes from misunderstanding.**

 

　　兩週後的某一天，我被迫在上午九點十分叫醒我的雇主。由於伍斯特先生習慣晏起，十點以前都還算是他沉睡的時間。且他在前一晚仍熬夜修改小說，我甚至預期他會晚一個小時起床。

　　「吉福、吉福斯？」伍斯特先生含糊不清的咕噥，顯示他仍睡意濃重。

　　「巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生來訪，先生。」我將紅茶擱在桌上。

　　我聽見他輕嘖了一聲。很久以前，他會因為提早被打擾而發牢騷，但他漸漸了解到，被自己的男僕在「仍需要道晚安」的時刻叫醒，這位年輕的主人肯定是有必須醒來的原因。他認識到苛責對我而言無關痛癢，在任性的起床氣後也會掀起愧疚感，自然而然地，便開始改用無傷大雅的單音節抒發他的不滿。

　　「…西里爾？」他現在亟需睡眠，能夠立即回想起到訪者的名字，是非常難得的。

　　「是的，先生。」我說。

　　「嘖。」他說，並不知道這聲音讓我想彎身吻他。

　　將伍斯特先生的家居服拿出來，整齊地放在近床尾處，站在床緣耐心等候。他先是將頭極力埋進枕頭底下，約莫七、八分鐘後，發現我還在等，才深深懶腰、掀開被褥，搖晃著下了床。我上前一步，他將手理所當然地搭在我肩上，另一隻手按住我的手腕。

　　「巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生有急事找您，他再一個半小時後就要搭船前往美國，希望我立即叫醒您。」我解開伍斯特先生的睡衣鈕扣，如實說明。

　　早晨，昏昏欲睡的時候，我的手腕能提供他尚未找回的平衡感，並順勢協助他將睡衣換下。不過，有時候他為了穿上可能遭致我嗤之以鼻的襯衫，也會不經過我的協助，率先將衣服換好。他無法阻止我表達意見，但他也知道我無法強行迫使他換下那些衣服，他喜歡將這類初步的進展視為一個主人的小小勝利。

　　「他又要去美國了？前幾天還在俱樂部見到他呢…阿嘉莎姨媽去法國度假後，他就整天叨念著要再去百老匯闖一闖。」

　　「巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生對戲劇仍抱著異於常人的熱忱嗎？先生。」

　　「嗯，他幾個月前才剛從美國回來，在紐約上什麼演員訓練課程，參加幾個試鏡，還提到某個讓他一見鍾情的芝加哥女孩，而那女孩似乎也挺喜歡他…….總之過得非常充實！我懷疑他會有什麼急事？」

　　「巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生並未向我透露，先生。」

　　換好衣服，將紅茶一口飲盡後，伍斯特先生穿上室內拖鞋，到客廳與巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生見面。

　　「哈囉、西里爾老傢伙！」伍斯特先生氣定神閒地打招呼。

　　「哈囉！伯蒂。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生慌張地笑了笑，神色相當匆忙。

　　伍斯特先生問巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生要不要一起用早餐，後者打定主意上船後再吃，我便依照我雇主的吩咐，先上些簡單的茶點。

　　「我聽吉福斯說你又要去美國？」伍斯特先生打開菸盒遞給巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生。

　　「很趕，十點半出發，我還和愛瑪約見面，千萬不能遲到。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生推辭伍斯特先生的菸盒，比起以往，現在他說的每句話都調快了兩倍速左右。

　　「愛瑪？噢、你在美國一見鍾情的女孩。」

　　「她是個天使，伯蒂！」

　　「我相信她是，你在俱樂部說過了，你們是在呃…演員課上認識的？」伍斯特先生將菸點燃。

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生突然看向我：「還記得幾年前伯蒂和我跟著喬治‧卡芬的巡演遊歷美國各大洲嗎，吉福斯？」

　　「印象非常深刻，先生。」我一邊將茶具擺放在桌上，一邊忽略腦中浮現的小鬍子與畫有伍斯特先生帳篷的多封書信，簡要地回應他。

　　「對對，愛瑪就曾經在劇團停留芝加哥期間，欣賞過《問爸爸》的演出！」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生飛快地解釋道，「表演課第一天，她就來找我說話，問我是不是那個在後半場跑出來大喊『失火』的男僕！」

　　「這真是無巧不成書，先生。」

　　「想想看！當年我們互不認識，她在台下看我的表演，後來又在表演課上認出了我，我們一見如故…！」

　　比起張開耳朵接收熙來攘往的外界訊息，伍斯特先生更偏愛寧靜的早晨，他喜歡舒服地坐在沙發上靜靜地讀報，遠離一切塵囂。此時，他面對巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生天南地北講述與愛瑪小姐邂逅的過程，已經開始面露倦色，可能還強吞了幾個睡眠不足的哈欠。

　　「我不懂，西里爾老傢伙，」他忍不住開口：「如果你突然發現有必要把愛瑪小姐的事分享給我的男僕知道，你大可以在俱樂部的時候就告訴我…我是說，這聽起來是很浪漫動人，但好像沒那麼要緊？」

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生愣了半晌，這才將注意力從我的身上移開。

　　「你說的對，伯蒂，我有更要緊的事找你。」

　　「說吧，伯特倫的耳朵是你的了！」

　　「事實上，」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生舔了舔嘴唇，「這件事還是跟愛瑪有關。」

　　「我不明白。」伍斯特先生說。

　　「幾個月前我在回英國的船上，也是怎麼也想不通。為什麼她不肯接受我的求婚，說不得已才請我轉交這封信給你，還說約定就是約定，我感覺整個人被矇在鼓裡，但是我也不好偷看人家的信還什麼的…你知道，這種失禮的事我可不能對心儀的女孩做！她又不是阿嘉莎姨媽！」

　　「等等，你求婚了？什麼約定？什麼信？你到底在說什麼？」伍斯特先生忙著打斷他。

　　「對了、吉福斯，你也得聽，求婚的事有時間還想聽聽你的意見。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生說。

　　「好的，先生。」我退到伍斯特先生斜後方，隨時為他們添茶，並聆聽他們的對話。如同伍斯特先生曾經告訴過我的，巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生一直都有點神經質，現在他就處於這種略為狂躁難耐的狀態，我的雇主也受到了一點影響，看上去有些不安。

　　「我想想…下船的時候我腦筋一片混亂，伯蒂，你也知道我很會暈船的，一回到倫敦我就什麼都忘了，就連上次在無事忙遇見你也沒能想起來，這可是要緊事，愛瑪說這封信非常要緊。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生滔滔不絕地說著。

　　「想起什麼？到底是什麼信？西里爾，你好像一口氣告訴了我很多事情，但我怎麼一點頭緒也沒有？」伍斯特先生緊皺著眉頭。

　　「唉呀、伯蒂！我趕時間啊，就跟當年巡演《問爸爸》一樣趕好嗎？你就不能動點腦子？」

　　此時，我認為先將話題導向單一事件，對兩位先生的交談必然有益無害。於是趁著伍斯特先生插起腰準備發脾氣的空檔，在他斜後方輕咳了一聲。

　　「容我插句話，先生。」得到允許後，我看向巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生：「請問巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生是否要代愛瑪小姐轉交信件給伍斯特先生？我相信這是您來訪的主要目的。」

　　兩位先生皺著眉頭靜默地看了我幾秒鐘。最後伍斯特先生認為我說得對，便抬起眉毛，示意西里爾是否有東西要交給他。

　　「如何？」

　　「…是的、是的！你得先拿去，省得我忘了。」

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生趕忙從西裝內裡掏出一封皺巴巴的信，上頭隱約透著娟秀的字體。跟著巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生飄洋過海，延宕數月才交到收信人手中，雖然遭受了明顯的折損，仍看得出經過了仔細的封緘。

　　伍斯特先生接過那封信，信封上清楚寫著『致伯特倫‧韋伯弗斯‧伍斯特』。

　　「你說這是那位愛瑪小姐要給我的？」

　　「是啊，我出發回英國的前一晚，跟她在瑟羅夜總會見面，她在那可有人氣了，還上台獻唱了幾曲，噢、伯蒂！她的歌聲真是我聽過最悅耳的，她眼睛的顏色也很迷人…」

　　「知道了、知道了，別再當個賓果了！繼續說！」伍斯特先生失去耐性。

　　「總之，離開夜總會後我送她回家，月亮很大、星星很少，我就是在那個時候跟她求婚的。」

　　「我以為你要說，她就是那個時候把信給你的。」

　　「喔、對，我先跟她求婚，然後她才把信給我的。我想想，她是這麼對我說的…」

　　——西里爾，我希望你為了我，將這封信轉交給你的朋友伯特倫‧韋伯弗斯‧伍斯特。

　　「然後她說…」

　　——這件事非常要緊，西里爾，攸關一個女孩與伍斯特先生的終身約定。

　　「嗤！」伍斯特先生不可置信地訕笑出聲，「這真是奇怪啊！」

　　確實奇怪。但這件事的奇怪之處，並不是伍斯特先生可能在我不知情時，與某位小姐許下永恆的承諾。由於巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生很容易陷入感傷——這或許可歸因於他長期被壓迫的舞台精神，我不禁好奇他在求婚被拒後，如何還有餘力接受愛瑪小姐希望他轉交的書信，並將愛瑪小姐所說的話謹記在心。

　　「你難道沒有回想起什麼嗎？」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生傾向我的雇主：「你在美國的時候，是不是又跟哪個女孩子約好了？」

　　「別開玩笑了，我可不記得有跟哪個女孩約定什麼了。」伍斯特先生瞪著他說道，「就算有也是過去式了。」

　　「反正，我敢肯定就是那種約定吧，伯蒂？」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生滿面春風地說。

　　「西里爾，一個紳士可以經常戀愛，卻不應該老是訂婚。」伍斯特先生投以狀似嚴厲的苛責。

　　「很有道理，但你總是在訂婚。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生指出。

　　「對，你可能不知道我對此很是頭痛。」伍斯特先生翻了個白眼。

　　「總之，信在你手上了，最好看一下，我好跟愛瑪交代。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生搓著手。

　　「交代什麼？我必須立刻回信嗎？這也太趕了。」

　　伍斯特先生將那封信翻來覆去，似乎不是很想拆開它。我猜測是巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生提及的「約定」一詞，使他心生疑竇。他沒注意到的是，假若信中確實陳述了某種事實，這個事實也是在很早之前就已經發生。我暗忖著任何可能的狀況，也許不只有巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生需要我的建言。

　　「她是沒這麼說，但這封信攸關一個女孩的終身約定不是嗎？她看起來又非常關切這一整件事。」

　　伍斯特先生似乎是心一橫，迅速將信給拆了。讀信時，他的臉色由好奇轉變為不解，再由不解轉換為不悅。

　　「我說，這全是胡說八道！」他猛地抬起頭來。

　　「你的那堆荒唐婚事我早聽到不想聽了，」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生笑道：「說吧，是哪個幸運的小姐？」

　　從伍斯特先生蒼白的臉色及通紅的耳根看來，事態朝著可以預想的方向發展。他無法立即回答巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生的問題，也更加證實了此信的來歷。

　　「不好說，西里爾老傢伙。」他僵硬地說道。

　　「有什麼不好說的？你又不是第一次訂婚了。算了，我也不想過問別人的私事，見到愛瑪我會告訴她…」

　　「告訴她認錯人了！」此話一出，伍斯特先生就為自己的嘴快後悔了。

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生才剛從椅子上起身，雙手還扶在兩側的把手上，他那張經常使人聯想到水生動物的臉，一時間呆滯在伍斯特先生與我的面前。就在那張臉的呆滯逐漸褪去，開始換上驚慌失措又悲痛欲絕的神情以前，我的雇主抬起手，將那封信朝我揮動了幾下，我一聲不吭地將信取走。

　　「西里爾老友、西里爾，你先坐下來，喝口茶。」伍斯特先生緊張但友善的笑道，「從剛剛到現在你都沒喝茶呢。」

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生緊盯著我手中的信，粗喘著氣。他的手指著我（或我手中的信），不住地懺抖著。

　　「那、那、那…那封信…」他艱難地說。

　　「是的、是的，我將它交給吉福斯了，吉福斯會知道怎麼做的，西里爾…」

　　伍斯特先生就像曾經被迫安慰巴賽特小姐飼養的兔子時一般，難掩恐慌的輕聲細語，還不時朝我瞟以求助的視線。但為了確保這封書信的安全，我暫且不顧伍斯特先生的無聲呼救，優先計算好巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生撲向我奪信的可能性及相應對策。

　　「你、你、你…愛瑪…」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生將手指轉向伍斯特先生，仍然無法從喉嚨擠出一句完整的話來，他在苦惱之餘將一頭金髮搓揉地亂七八糟。然而，我注意到這個可憐人並未對我的雇主生氣，只是非常驚恐且傷心。最後，他整個人像是洩了氣，將自己跌進椅子裡，讓桌上的茶具發出輕微的響音。

　　「吉福斯。」伍斯特先生也重新在椅子上坐好，他看了我一眼。

　　「是的，先生。」

　　「我需要你把那封信念出來。」他驚甫未定地說。

　　「不、別念！」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生像是溺水似的揮舞著手，「你想讓我更難受嗎？伯蒂！」

　　「先生，我是否有理由相信，這封信也提及巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生？」我問。

　　「是啊，你怎麼知道？」伍斯特先生不可置信地看著我。

　　「只是我的猜測，先生。」我說。

　　「噢、算了吧！那又怎麼樣！」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生絕望地說。

　　「巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生，愛瑪小姐…」我聽見他心痛地低嗚了一聲，「應是提及了至關重要的事，伍斯特先生認為有必要讓您知道。」

　　我將信拿到眼前時，巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生再次制止了我。

　　「吉福斯，你先看一下信的內容，一字不漏地看，真的是愛瑪寫的嗎？」

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生並未意識到，他不曾向伍斯特先生或我透露愛瑪小姐的全名。我仍依照他的吩咐，將信仔細讀了一遍。信很短，但言簡意賅。我讀完時，兩位先生都帶著各自的憂慮，吋目不移地盯著我。

　　「先生，我是否有幸知道愛瑪小姐的姓氏？」我對巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生問道。

　　「卡彭。」他不抱希望地說，「愛瑪‧Ｇ‧卡彭。」

　　「很遺憾，先生。」我看著他幾乎一蹶不振的垂下肩膀。

　　接著，我為兩位先生朗讀了愛瑪小姐的信：「親愛的伯特倫‧韋伯弗斯‧伍斯特先生…」

　　 **——我在萬分激動之餘寫下這封信給你。若你注意到我的簽名，應能立刻了解這封信所代表的意義。是的，有關我倆之間尚未履行的那個約定，本應由我的監護人向你聯繫，但我已經迫不及待想要見到你。由於我的監護人盼望著有生之年親眼見證我倆的幸福，我想是時候盡快敲定婚期。**  
**畢竟，約定就是約定。  
****遺憾的是，我並未將這個約定對送信人具實以告。西里爾是我真誠且親愛的朋友，希望你能付出足夠的耐心，向他解釋我何以不能回應他的感情。我期待得到他的支持與理解。最後，希望你讀這封信時，能為我倆終將到來的會面升起同等的喜悅之情。  
****你親愛的、也是你未來的妻子**  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　愛瑪‧卡彭

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生聽完信的內容，意外冷靜了許多。他不再像方才那樣粗喘著氣，或是做出快要溺斃的肢體動作，但他的嘴仍然時張時閉，試圖要說出一點合理的話來。我直挺挺地站在這位先生身邊，他不知道的是，自己並不是唯一需要時間消化這封信的人。

　　至於伍斯特先生，如我所想，正傻楞楞地看著眼前的一切。他不太擅長面對這類首當其衝的麻煩，加上這件事對他而言稍嫌複雜，以致於他處在既不知道該從何辯解、也不確定該從何提出疑惑的狀態。考慮到巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生的心可能受到了更根本的打擊，目前也只能先任由我的雇主發慌。

　　「伯蒂，也許是我記錯了，之前在俱樂部時你沒有說你認識愛瑪。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生好不容易找回了說話的能力。

　　「我確實不認識。」伍斯特先生趕忙回答。

　　「吉福斯。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生轉向我。

　　「先生？」

　　「我不想找你家主人麻煩，但…或者是他哪個姨媽的遠親？有沒有可能他們真的見過面？」

　　「別這樣，西里爾！她長得什麼樣？聲音粗還細？頭髮是長是短？我真的一概不知！」伍斯特先生猛搖頭。

　　對於巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生這樣一位遭到心儀女士婉拒，隨後又發現該女士與摯友締結婚約的紳士，我想任誰都不會責怪他表現出狐疑的態度。他轉而詢問我的意見也是合情合理，除了在打理日常瑣事上我有著某種天賦，正如伍斯特先生與他的無事忙夥伴們所熟知的，我對英國貴族系譜的記憶力也有一定火侯。

　　「很抱歉、先生，」我不急不徐的說，「與伍斯特先生的親戚有所來往者，並未有這樣一支姓卡彭的家族，我相信伍斯特先生是在俱樂部時，才首度從您口中得知這樣一位小姐的存在。」

　　是啊、是啊。伍斯特先生在一旁點頭如搗蒜。

　　「再者，卡彭小姐在信中提到了終將到來的會面，由此可知她也未曾見過伍斯特先生。」

　　「也許你們真見過，只是不知道彼此？」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生仍不死心。

　　他從口袋裡掏出皮夾，再從皮夾裡掏出一張相片。伍斯特先生拿過去仔細端詳了一番，依然沒有除去臉上困惑的神情。我注意到巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生試圖觀察伍斯特先生，但並未察覺出可疑之處。最後，伍斯特先生將照片還給他。

　　「我不想失禮，西里爾，但我們伍斯特如果真的見過這麼一位可愛的小姐，是不會沒事無視她的存在的。」

　　「你是想說你不認識她？」

　　「連根屬於她的頭髮都沒見過。」

　　姑且不論信中的約定，如果這位卡彭小姐與伍斯特先生素未謀面，她是如何知道伍斯特先生的存在？巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生是否曾經主動向卡彭小姐提起過伍斯特先生？我提出疑問，兩位先生面面相覷，直到巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生怯生生地開口。

　　「那個，我確實跟愛瑪說過伯蒂的事，有一次我說起加入《問爸爸》劇組的經過，當年阿嘉莎姨媽把我丟給伯蒂看管，還吩咐伯蒂不能讓我接觸戲劇界，沒想到伯蒂的朋友就是《問爸爸》的編劇……剩下的不用我多說了吧？」

　　「當時卡彭小姐的反應如何呢？」我問。

　　「我不知道，在表演課愛瑪的演技可是頂尖的，她如果存心要假裝，我還真沒法察…等等！」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生話說到一半，突然睜大了眼睛，接著又換上一張哭喪的臉，「她一定早就知道了…噢、我真是個笨蛋！」

　　「我不明白，知道什麼？」伍斯特先生疑惑地說。

　　「愛瑪肯定早就知道你了，伯蒂！我從沒在她面前提過你的全名，」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生指著我手裡的書信，「我總是喊你伯蒂，但她卻知道我說的就是你這個伯特倫‧伍斯特！」

　　「噢、得了吧！西里爾老夥計…」

　　「她連你的中間名都寫出來了，伯蒂！」

　　「我發誓，伯特倫這輩子從未認識一位姓卡彭的小姐！」伍斯特先生恐怕覺得自己像個百口莫辯的傻瓜。

　　「話說回來，跟你訂過婚的那些小姐裡面，我只聽過佛羅倫絲‧克萊喊你伯特倫。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生指出。

　　「用一種姨媽式的口吻，是的。」伍斯特先生沒好氣地說，「我們能別提那些跟我訂過婚的小姐嗎？尤其別提佛羅倫絲，她跟我們的阿嘉莎姨媽一樣，很容易讓我神經緊張。」

　　伍斯特先生說話時，我不著痕跡地看了一眼壁爐上的掛鐘，再二十分鐘就要十點了。巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生也注意到時間的緊迫，焦躁地站起身來。他已經極力控制住容易焦慮的氣質，過去他總是沉醉在情節浮誇的電影和舞台劇之中，也許愛情的滋潤使他的意志力起了一點變化。

　　「我沒想到事情會變成這樣，」他說：「我得在船上想想怎麼面對她…該死，這事一點眉目都沒有！」

　　我輕咳了一聲，成功拉回兩位先生的注意力。

　　「是的，吉福斯？」伍斯特先生的目光閃爍著，

　　「依我所見，先生們，這事並非完全沒有眉目。」

　　「繼續說。」

　　「讓我們假設卡彭小姐與伍斯特先生之間確實有一條約定的紐帶…」我說。

　　「如果真有這回事的話！」伍斯特先生急忙撇清。

　　「是的，先生，如果有的話。」我接著說，「但在認識巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生之前，卡彭小姐都未曾與您連絡，這意味著小姐不知道如何才能聯繫您。」

　　「啊，直到西里爾偶然跟愛瑪提到我，這才讓她得到一條與我聯繫的管道？」

　　「可以這麼說，先生。」

　　雖然，在對卡彭小姐一無所知的情況下，伍斯特先生遭人陷害的可能性也很大，但在巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生面前揣測卡彭小姐是否別有用心，並不是恰當的做法。有關卡彭小姐與伍斯特先生之間的約定，也還有很多可疑之處，我決定暫擱一旁，先提供巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生一點必要的建議。

　　「再者，有極大的可能，卡彭小姐更希望與自己約定的對象是巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生。」我說。

　　「你是說愛瑪愛的是我？」像是要與我的處變不驚分庭抗禮，巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生高聲喊道。

　　「卡彭小姐並未在信中明確指出她愛著別人，先生。」

　　「我、我不明白…」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生支支吾吾地說。

　　「我也不明白。」伍斯特先生附和。

　　「卡彭小姐總是樂於得到巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生的陪伴。她也不願鼓起勇氣，主動傷害巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生的感情，她在信中如此強調…」

　　我將卡彭小姐的信放在桌上，指著信後半段，兩位先生湊了過來。

　　——遺憾的是，我並未將與你的約定對送信人據實以告。

　　「小姐並未提到對您沒有感情，」我對巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生說，「與伍斯特先生的『約定』，才是她必須拒絕您的主因。」

　　「那這個約定又是怎麼回事？」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生急切地說道。

　　「根本沒有什麼約定，一定是哪裡搞錯了！」伍斯特先生也急切地說道。

　　「看來，」我平靜地說：「卡彭小姐與伍斯特先生之間有的不是約定，而是誤解。」

　　「那我們該怎麼做？」

　　「我認為，伍斯特先生不介意的話，也許能與卡彭小姐見一面。」

　　「什麼！」

　　「並不是為了談論婚期，先生，而是解開誤會。」

　　「我們不能不理這封信就好嗎？」伍斯特先生天真的問。

　　「那我怎麼辦！」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生緊張地喊道。

　　「噢、對噢，抱歉。」伍斯特先生紅著臉抓了抓後腦勺。

　　「是的，先生。若是能將誤會解開，卡彭小姐就有可能接受巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生的求婚。」

　　兩位先生聽完我的結論，一時之間陷入了沉默。我注視著巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生，他若有所思的神情顯示，現在他比起仍百思不得其解的伍斯特先生多了一點頭緒。畢竟，他才是那位與卡彭小姐真正熟識的人。

　　「就這樣吧，你家吉福斯真是個奇蹟，我認為他說得對極了！」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生說道。

　　「唔、唔…」伍斯特先生點著頭，還不是很能消化這麼一大堆訊息。

　　「很高興能使您滿意，先生。」我微微頷首。

　　「我真的該走了，你能讓吉福斯跟我下去嗎？我需要他幫我攔輛車。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生從衣帽架上取走他的帽子和雨傘。

　　「沒問題，老夥計！」伍斯特先生送到了門口，看著我協助巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生穿上外套：「還有別擔心、過兩天我們也會到美國去，吉福斯會先幫我把這個約…呃、誤會給瓦解，然後我們再讓他教你怎麼樣才能娶到卡彭小姐。」

　　「那再好不過了，到時我們肯定得喝兩杯！」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生打起精神說道。

　　我將伍斯特先生留在屋內，隨同巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生下樓叫車。

　　我反覆思索那封信的內容，字裡行間所傳遞的各種訊息，以及卡彭小姐語氣帶著的不安期許。她並未向伍斯特先生提出任何過分的要求，甚至能感覺到她一方面主動要求見面，一方面也希望伍斯特先生能夠原諒她的不情之請。我也好奇她在信中屢次提到的監護人，在這整件事中扮演著什麼樣的角色？如果她實際上愛著巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生，與伍斯特先生的約定勢必使她苦惱萬分。然而，『約定就是約定。』這句話，就彷彿卡彭小姐終究下了一勞永逸的決定。

　　「說真的，吉福斯，我剛才還想著問問你有沒有辦法，怎麼知道事情是這麼發展的。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生嘟囊著。

　　「確實猝不及防，先生。」我說。

　　我為他攔了一輛車，他身邊只有兩只小型皮箱，估計只裝著簡單的衣物與生活用品，其餘行李已事先送到港口去了。我先將那兩只皮箱放入車內。

　　「她那副遺憾的模樣讓我覺得，肯定是我哪個方面不足罷了，也許是我在百老匯還沒闖出名堂之類的。」他像在對自己說話似地看著我放行李。

　　「我是否可以冒昧請教卡彭小姐是如何拒絕先生的求婚？」

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生怔了怔，隨後將視線往下挪至自己的皮鞋。首先他應該正在慶幸，我並未在伍斯特先生面前提出這個問題。這也證實了我的一部分推測，那就是他對卡彭小姐的感情是出於真心，且無時不刻都表現出相當的重視。

　　「現在這個情況，我不確定該不該說，」他有些艱難的眨著眼睛，似乎拿不定主意：「要是無意間造成愛瑪的困擾…吉福斯，答應我你不會告訴你主人，在事情解決以前，這些話也可能害他名譽受損。」

　　我發了誓。

　　「好吧，」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生滿臉通紅：「她吻了我。」

　　「這是預料之中的，先生。」我說。

　　「你是說你早猜到如此？」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生睜大了眼睛。

　　「我注意到您提及求婚遭拒時，並未顯露出過於悲傷的模樣，您回到英國後，在俱樂部與伍斯特先生談起卡彭小姐，也並未特地提及此事。也許可以猜測，鑒於您當時準備回英國，求婚也許是出於一時興起，卻也絕非莽撞行事？」

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生難掩驚訝地望著我，當年他還只是個需要伍斯特先生進警局將他保出來的年輕人，如今看上去已經年長了些。我曾聽聞葛雷格森夫人向伍斯特先生抱怨，巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生在『問爸爸』事件後，不知如何說服了自己的母親，使得她無法再以姨媽之尊輕易攔阻他的演員之路。也許擺脫上一輩的管束，才是諸位紳士們蛻變的開始。

　　「吉福斯，難怪伯蒂這麼依賴你。」

　　「不勝抬舉，先生。」

　　「你們不知道的是，我在美國幾乎每天都跟愛瑪在一起，這絕不是我自作多情什麼的，有好幾次她主動牽起我的手，我肯定自己不是在單方面的追求她。」

　　即使是我的雇主，也能輕易理解這些訊息。雖然方才我已公然宣布卡彭小姐可能心有所屬，但這種委婉而含蓄的推測，在思想單純的伍斯特先生聽來，只會視為我萬中選一的可能性，甚或只是對巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生的安慰。如果讓伍斯特先生知道，卡彭小姐在行動上已經對巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生有所回應，他可能會將事態朝向不太體面的方向去思考，並且更加慌張失措。

　　「我想，您當時相當有把握她會答應您。」我為巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生關上車門。

　　「是的，但她沒有。」巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生慌張地笑了笑，「她吻了我，卻說她很抱歉，牽起我的手和我繼續散步，她沒想讓氣氛變得尷尬，我也就沒再追問，畢竟我們之間不是那樣正經八百的，只想著還有的是機會，我想她終究會答應我的。」

　　「種種跡象看來，卡彭小姐的心確實是屬於您的，先生。」我對他說，不完全是安慰。

　　巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生離去後，我回到伍斯特先生的宅邸，我的雇主坐在客廳等著我。我見他已不再發愁，桌上擺著一杯威士忌，似乎是靠自己的力量冷靜了下來。

　　「好吧！看來我們得去一趟美國了，吉福斯。」

　　「是的，先生。您用早餐時，我會處理訂票事宜。」

　　「嗯，先別買回程票吧，如果這事儘早解決，我可以順便拜訪幾個老朋友。」

　　「非常好，先生。」

　　他讓自己稍微愉快起來，繼續說道：「剛才西里爾提到瑟羅俱樂部的時候，我首先想到的是在阿波羅夜總會駐唱的瑪莉詠‧瓦道爾，我真想念跟她一起唱歌彈琴的時光。」

　　「先生與瓦道爾小姐的音樂天賦確實較人沒齒難忘。」

　　我走向廚房準備弄早餐，伍斯特先生叫住了我。

　　「呃，吉福斯。」

　　「先生？」

　　他瞅著我，我隱約知道他想說什麼。

　　「這誤解只是暫時的，事情會順利解決，對嗎？」

　　這句問話仍在我心中掀起了不小的波瀾。難道他認為這封信，正是使他步入婚姻的徵兆嗎？無數次訂婚都未曾終止單身生活，何以一個子虛烏有的約定使他產生信心危機？然後我想起這都是因為我的緣故。

　　那晚的對話又鮮明地重現腦海。作為擁有多年經驗的貼身僕從，我的隨機應變及圓滑老練引導著我，使我能夠有技巧地婉拒主人命令。而伍斯特先生有時分不清輕重緩急，很可能已將此事拋諸腦後，但因當時他所提出的請求，並非衣著一類的身外之物，在本質上更趨近於永恆的願望。我相信他被我拒絕後，心境上也受到了一定程度的影響。

　　「吉福斯？」他因我短暫的停頓而略顯急切起來。

　　「先生，生命中多數的麻煩都因誤解而起。」我說。

　　「這是誰說的？說得對極了！」

　　「我相信是蒙哥馬利，出自她那本《愛德華島上的安妮》。」

　　「安妮肯定給那座島添了不少麻煩囉？」

　　「多數讀者可能傾向於那些麻煩找上了安妮。」

　　伍斯特先生尋思著這番無關緊要的對話，並未意識到我沒有化解他的不安。我終究只是一名擅於透過博引群書來轉移話題的男僕，不願輕易為雇主許下承諾。

　　「我認為，先生，」我拉回他的注意力，「為了消滅誤解，我們需要時間爭取更多的理解。」

　　「但約定可不能再多了，是不是、吉福斯？」我的雇主笑嘻嘻的說。

　　他鮮少能夠明白我含沙射影的話語，但他的一知半解並不會減損我倆交談的樂趣。正如他的小說，他本人有著天生的喜劇天賦，總是樂於撥弄我那些精雕細琢又乏善可陳的詞句。

　　然而，他的神情卻背叛了他。他並未發現，自己又緊緊地瞅著我了，這視線讓我明白他並未忘記那一晚。我感到如坐針氈。他希望現有的生活保持不變，希望我一如往常化解危機，希望我不會因此離他而去。然而，我只是剛好在這裡，我並不是他的必需。假若我答應了他，我所選擇的只是我的慾求，而不是服從一名雇主純潔無瑕的奢望。

　　——讀者諸君，巴魯赫*如是說，自卑雖與驕傲反對，實則與驕傲最為接近。

　　「非常幽默，先生。早餐隨後就好。」我微微一笑，走進廚房，無視他失望的別過頭去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *巴魯赫：即巴魯赫‧史賓諾莎。


	5. 雷吉

**第五章　雷吉Reggie**

 

**我好像聽見你笑了**

**I thought I heard you laughing.**

 

　　取得卡彭小姐的信後兩天，伍斯特先生和我搭上前往美國的渡輪。由於此行並非單純的度假，在船上的頭一週，他的心情都不是很好。

　　「吉福斯，到美國後我們住哪？」

　　「我已擅自預訂了同一套公寓式套房，希望您滿意這樣的安排？」

　　「嗯，我習慣住那裡。」他悶悶不樂地說道：「可閒不下來，卡彭小姐在那封信上寫了地址沒有？」

　　「很遺憾，先生。」我說：「但我已事先取得巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生的連絡方式，我認為可由他安排卡彭小姐與您見面。」

　　「不失為一個好辦法。」他表示贊同後，沒再多說些什麼。

　　使伍斯特先生如此泱泱不快的原因，還包括了必須在船上整理過去的日記。他從小養成寫日記的習慣，卻從不是晨昏定省的年輕人，那些日記可長可短，在不特別需要記錄什麼的時候，他本人也會隨心所欲的敷衍了事。由於卡彭小姐的信隱藏著待解的謎團，他不得不騰出時間好好地記錄它。此外，不善於拒絕女士要求的紳士風骨，也提醒著他李特爾夫人的雜誌邀稿。對此，我估計我的雇主腦中是一團亂麻。

　　一週後，他下定決心要將那團亂麻徹底打上死結，在甲板上語出驚人地對我說：「我在想，吉福斯，改用第三人稱寫寫看。」

　　我很少干涉他的寫作習慣，針對這些作品給予他協助與支持，如今已經成為我的職責之一。由於他的小說是抽取日記而來，他的創作時刻遠比其他虛構小說家少很多。那些故事做為日記中的一部分，第一人稱敘事的雛形就此保留下來。我稍微思索了一下轉換人稱的可行性，以便與他進一步討論。

　　「並無不妥，先生。」我先簡要的回應，再接著說：「但您這次出版的短篇選集中，有幾篇跟已發表的故事有一定連續性，若是貿然轉換觀點，也許會使既有的讀者感到不習慣？」

　　「…說的也是，」他幾乎是不假思索的同意了我：「是我就會不習慣，況且我還沒用第三人稱寫過日記呢，這好像不是很容易。」

　　「再者，您幾乎就要將這批日記整理完畢了，預計下船後就可寄回英國，臨時修改恐怕得花上雙倍的時間？」

　　「的確，這次我們的時間夠緊迫了。」他點點頭：「就照你說的、吉福斯，一到紐約就先丟給《海濱》吧！要重讀好幾遍實際發生在自己身上的事情，實在很累人啊。」

　　「我深切地理解您的感受，先生。」畢竟我也協助他潤了不下數次的稿件。

　　我想起李特爾先生曾在球場上建議第三人稱寫作，我的雇主向來也樂於嘗試新事物，於是我告訴他，由於《海濱》雜誌的讀者更為廣泛，為降低風險，也許可以先利用李特爾夫人的雜誌小試身手，這同時也觸及了他的另一個煩惱。

　　「蘿西的雜誌我連一期都沒翻過呢，你如果從你姨媽那聽到什麼故事，有空就跟我說說。」

　　「上次拜訪她時，她剛讀完該刊物的第二期，當中有一篇新的連載…」

　　事實上，我的雇主連蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯的小說都未曾讀完一本。日常生活中，他覺得浪漫的愛情在婚姻之前都很賞心悅目，但在閱讀上他更偏好能夠深入險境的罪案冒險。他曾說寧可跟福爾摩斯一起查案，也不要跟達西先生一起追求班奈特小姐。

　　『被偉大偵探罵智商添亂，總好過在別人的愛情漩渦瞎攪和。』誠如他所言。

　　當我盡可能言簡意賅地，將姨媽陳述給我的連載故事介紹完畢，他已經玩膩了手指、開始打起瞌睡了。有些意料之外的是，當他覺得我說的事情過於無聊的時候，情不自禁流露出吸收不良的走神模樣，也率直得很討人喜歡。

　　「吉福斯，你年輕的主人想過了，目前他的身邊沒有什麼可以寫成短篇浪漫小說的事情，瑪德琳和格西、史蒂菲和平克現在走得順利，但鐘聲敲響前都還不知道呢！」

　　「我與您有相同的顧慮，先生。」

　　「你年輕的主人也是，總不能為了在蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯的雜誌刊登小說，就把自己給賣了！」

　　「是不能，先生。」

　　「你不會讓你主人就這麼賣了自己吧，吉福斯？」

　　「在上述的假設之下，我的良心不會允許。」

　　「非常好，吉福斯。」

　　話雖如此，伍斯特先生仍在下意識為構思過程增加一點挑戰性。從他閃閃發光的雙眼看來，我不願說他胡思亂想，反倒認定他在某個癥結點又起了不小的執念。這或多或少引起了我的擔心，當我的雇主對某件事物起了執念時(此處可以一條配色詭譎的圍巾做比喻)，他會無視我的評價或外界的目光，毅然決然將他的偏執堅持到底。為了等待他釋懷的契機到來(意即放棄那條圍巾)，往往需要我提早進行長遠的計算與規劃。

　　「吉福斯，我在思考。」他說，看起來非常認真的在考慮某件事。

　　「那很好，先生。」我說，得到他不確定是否被嘲弄的回瞪。

　　接下來幾天，他都將自己關在臥房裡，鮮少到甲板上來玩樂。幾位與他打過迷你板球的女士，因而特意在用餐時間經過我們的房間，希望我雇主能抽些時間陪陪她們。我只好委婉地解釋伍斯特先生正在忙於工作，近日都在房內用餐。他不會怪我怠慢那些討人喜歡的女士，因為他確實沒有空檔。

　　「實不相瞞、吉福斯，我挺後悔跟她們打，那天我打得爛極了。」

　　「我相信女士們不會介意，先生，她們很高興有您的陪伴。」

　　我的安慰使他踏實許多，但還是要求我別再將他的寫作活動籠統地稱為「工作」。因這個說法確實與他不相稱，我順從地答應了他。儘管我原先指的是「作品」而非「工作」。

　　就在我們快要抵達美國的前兩天，他終於結束了一段不欲人知的筆耕期。在這期間，他的情緒一直處在略為亢奮的狀態，甚至不願向我透露具體在寫些什麼。當他終於將日記本交給我，我才知道他重寫了最近發生的事。我將那本日記拿在手上，心想這就是他近日來苦心琢磨的結果，理應以同等的專注力去閱讀它。

　　「你肯定得看看！吉福斯。」他甚至想看著我讀它。

　　為伍斯特先生的小說潤稿是很愉快的。因為我的雇主擁有天生的幽默感，他甚至並未發現自己以極其有趣的口吻記述這些故事。我還有幸了解經過我策畫後的事件，在無法偕同伍斯特先生一起出場時，還發生了哪些有趣的細節，這大大提高了潤稿的樂趣。

　　日記從他前往布林克里坐客展開，頭幾頁我讀得還算順利，伍斯特先生維持著一貫有力的詼諧筆調，描述那些我並未參與其中的社交時光。他依然採取第一人稱書寫，但主角——即伍斯特先生在這篇故事中的形象，似乎與以往稍有不同。

　　起初，我只能感受到細微的變化，日記中的伍斯特先生似乎不如往常天真，多了一點狡獪。儘管他仍掉入了那些陷阱當中，讀者卻能明顯注意到我的雇主提高了他的警覺性。我沉浸在這若有似無的異樣感受下，讀到芬克—納透先生喚了我雇主的名字。

　　——你這次肯定得幫幫我，雷吉！

　　我重讀了一次，確信自己沒看錯。往下翻了幾頁，崔佛斯夫人登場，她叉著腰埋怨我的雇主。

　　——別跟我說你又失敗了，雷吉‧佩珀*！

　　看來，我的雇主似乎化名為一位叫做雷吉‧佩珀的紳士了。令人匪夷所思的是，這位佩珀先生在許多方面都不怎麼卓越，也保有時下年輕貴族的紈絝性情，但面對各種危機，相較現實中的伍斯特先生，卻多了幾分有恃無恐的精神。

　　「先生，這位名叫雷吉‧佩珀的先生……」

　　「啊、你注意到了！這是我創造的角色，我一直在想賓果說的話。」

　　「李特爾先生？」

　　「蘿西不是告訴他嗎？主角欠缺傳奇色彩，加點虛構的材料會比較好。」

　　他寫到結束了一週的布林克里假期，回到自宅等待男僕歸來。我有些在意那晚的交談是否被寫進日記，然而他隻字未提也並未使我高興一些。日記停在他接獲卡彭小姐的信，準備前往美國的前一日，我已經能夠很肯定的說，化名為雷吉‧佩珀的伍斯特先生，在日記中既能扮演讀者期待的笑料，也能在出謀策劃上自食其力。這不是件好事。

　　「我是否有幸能夠知道，您將主述者改為這位雷吉‧佩珀先生的原因？」

　　「嗯、我就想蘿西說的有點道理，」他有些心虛地瞧了我一眼，「但有鑒於敘事者就是你年輕的主人，要想來點傳奇色彩，還怪不好意思的。」

　　「除此之外，是否仍有其他原因？」我凝視他，維持著一貫的面無表情。

　　讀者諸君，也許你們會認為，我對雷吉‧佩珀這個角色抱持不以為然的態度。然而，問題並非出自於雷吉‧佩珀本身，他是個富有魅力與趣味的角色，足以在故事中獨立存在。問題是存在於哪個故事？存在的必要又是什麼？

　　「沒了，沒別的原因了、吉福斯，我就覺得這樣挺有趣的。」他並不是很樂意回應我的視線，只是一個勁地說道：「總之，你應該注意到他各方面都很像我，但是又絕頂的聰明！我不是在說自己笨還什麼的，但我想這就是所謂的傳奇色彩？」

　　「不，先生。」我相信我的語氣是冷酷的。

　　「不？」他的語氣則是充分的不可置信。

　　在某種程度上，雷吉‧佩珀繼承了伍斯特先生擁有的一切，包括他的男僕。這很合理，畢竟雷吉‧佩珀與伯特倫‧伍斯特終究代表同一號人物。然而，一但讓雷吉‧佩珀對事態有了更多的掌握，周圍的人事物都開始變得模糊不清了。透過伍斯特先生的視角，一切都能呈現出最真實的樣貌；但透過雷吉‧佩珀的眼睛，一切彷彿都是分析後的結果。

　　「只是富有迷人且絕頂聰明，並不足以成為傳奇。」我淡然的說。

　　「你覺得這不是個好主意？」

　　「與您不相稱，先生。」

　　對於我的這個評語，他是再熟悉不過了。他知道當我這麼說時，有多麼不樂見眼下所發生的事。

　　「吉福斯，我們可不是在對著我的衣櫃挑三揀四喔，你真不喜歡這個雷吉‧佩珀？」

　　雷吉‧佩珀不只是伍斯特先生在日記中的化身，他同時也具備與我相仿的功能。這個角色比起現實要少依賴他的男僕，確實動搖了我的情感。但單純站在讀者的角度，他也將故事轉變為另一種樣貌。我原先期待伍斯特先生寫一些虛構的故事，但從不認為應在既有的系列中添加虛構。

　　「不適合您，先生。」

　　他明顯不同意我說的。以往我提出的往往是錯字、典故的誤用、情節順序的錯置或增補，這對他幫助很大，也為他的編輯節省不少時間。但這是我第一次針對日記中的角色描摹提出批評，該角色還是主述者本身，也許伍斯特先生因此受挫的程度大了些。

　　「若我執意要寫他呢？」

　　「您自然能遵從您的意願，先生。」

　　「那我執意要寫！」他宣布。

　　「非常好，先生。」我說，「如果沒有別的事，我還有幾件襯衫要燙。」

　　過了一天，他顯然被我的不聞不問給惹惱了。白天他針對葛雷格森夫人珍珠項鍊遭竊事件，以雷吉‧佩珀的視角寫了新的梗概。他非常傾心於那起事件，也深知我也喜歡這個故事。似乎是想藉此證明，即使是雷吉‧佩珀也能使這個故事同樣有趣。但我只在日記中標記了一般性錯誤，並未對改動後的情節提出針貶。

　　當晚，我將他的日記和威士忌一起送進臥室。

　　「吉福斯，今晚海面上的浪是不是很大？」他靠在枕頭上，手裡擎著酒杯，從邊桌拿過日記攤在被子上。

　　伍斯特先生並不是特別喜歡長途旅行，在過了大學壯遊的年紀後，總認為此類活動需要心血來潮做為契機。出門在外時，惡劣的氣候使他心緒不寧。由於窗外正嘎吱作響，浪潮拍打船身的聲音不容易使人入睡，他現在應該特別想念倫敦的一切。

　　「是的，但是風速明天清晨就會減弱，請放心，先生，」我說完便回到客廳打理其他雜務。

　　不一會，我聽見他在房內喊我。

　　「先生，您叫我？」我推開門，注意到他已將日記闔上。

　　「吉福斯，你把空的酒杯收走吧，剛剛晃了一下，我好像聽見它移動了。」他看起來不太高興。

　　「好的，先生。」我順從地走到床側，拿起酒杯。

　　「呃、謝了，吉福斯。」他指的是日記，「每當我想回憶某件事時，我老是把時態弄混。」

　　「請別介意，先生。」我說，「雖然讀者能夠輕易發現問題，但這是許多人寫作時都會犯的錯誤。」

　　「恩，是的…」他瞟了我一眼，有些猶豫不決的模樣：「我是想，吉福斯，我只是剛好想到，你不會正好對雷吉‧佩珀有什麼意見，但你忘了寫上去？」

　　「沒有，先生。」我說。

　　「沒有？」他問。

　　「是的。」我簡短回應，一邊走離他：「先生若沒有別的事，我建議您早點就寢，我們預計明天下午抵達港口。」

　　他卻伸手抓住了我的手腕，力道稍大了些，致使我被拉回床邊。我發覺近來他碰觸我手腕的次數變多了，大概是對我的依賴產生了不確定感。

　　「吉福斯。」他瞅著我，彷彿我要消失了一般。

　　而這與雷吉‧佩珀所帶給我的感受並無不同，他在日記中的存在就彷彿要使我消失一般。

　　「先生，不早了。」我示意他應早點休息。

　　終究他放開了我，賭氣地將自己裹在被窩裡，整個身子都背對著我。我無聲地嘆口氣，離開前為他關上最後一盞燈。

　　讀者諸君，也許你們已經注意到，描述卡彭小姐與伍斯特先生這段事件時，我不斷直接或間接提及伍斯特先生的小說事業。這是由於我雇主在這段往事中，曾經試圖改變他一貫的寫作方式，並捏造出上述的雷吉‧佩珀來包裝自己。這件事在很大程度上左右了我倆的關係，且或多或少波及了我們日後的遭遇。

　　我回到臥室準備就寢時，感到自己心事重重。一直以來，伍斯特先生的心思聚焦於紀錄冒險本身，他從未在故事中記錄他不知道的事情，比如我對他的日記抱持怎樣的想法。這泰半因為他從不知道那些故事，甚至是他的寫作活動本身，對我而言其實意義重大。

　　睡前，我深刻的回憶起，伍斯特先生首次將日記交給我的那一天。

　　那是在多年前的一個春日午後，伍斯特先生和麥金托什先生剛從公園散步回來，我在廚房裡清洗兩只小型犬專用的食碗。當時，葛雷格森夫人的西高地梗麥金托什先生與我們同住。為了參加一些無法攜帶寵物的宴會，夫人有時會將這位小紳士交給伍斯特先生代為照顧。

　　『吉福斯，我們回來了！』

　　伍斯特先生挺喜歡這隻狗，而不像對賓小姐的巴瑟洛謬先生徒有單純的恐懼。麥金托什先生幾乎什麼都吃，相當親人，還有一種退休老校長的和氣秉性，為此伍斯特先生經常自願帶牠去散步。

　　『你在這啊、吉福斯，有件事要麻煩你。』

　　我在食碗裡添水時，他抱著麥金托什先生進來了。

　　『先生？』

　　他耐心地等著我將水和飼料給盛滿，當我將碗放在餐桌的桌腳處時，麥金托什先生已經在他懷裡搖起尾巴，掙扎著想要一躍而下。

　　『麥金托什好像很渴，牠從剛剛就喘個不停。』伍斯特先生看著麥金托什先生喝水。

　　『是的，戶外的天氣非常宜人，經過一個小時的散步，麥金托什先生應該亟需補充水分。』我說。

　　『嗯…也給我來一杯水吧，吉福斯？』看著麥金托什先生喝水，似乎也讓我的雇主感到口乾舌燥了。

　　『先生，您剛才提到有事找我？』我將水杯遞給他。

　　『唔、差點忘了，這個給你。』

　　伍斯特先生將水一口飲盡後放在桌上，並將一包牛皮紙袋交給我。紙袋有一定的重量，開口處沒有封起，隱約可見到裡面裝著他的好幾本日記簿。尚未等我詢問這包紙袋的來歷及用途，他開始解釋道。

　　『吉福斯，你年輕的主人一直都會在睡前寫點日記什麼的，自從你來了以後，要寫的事情就變多了，包括那些麻煩事是怎麼發生的，又是如何被精采的解決了，你也知道我都換了幾本日記了。』

　　我了解他，知道他不在責怪我。那些麻煩事不是我帶來的，而是它們主動找上我家主人的。我估計為他服務前，他的日記中除了紀載各種困境，還包括無數的僥倖與不知所措。現在，他相信是我的協助將這些困境轉變為過人的事蹟。

　　『如此，是否需要我外出添購肥皂或茶葉時，順道去文具店為您買一本？』

　　『必須的、吉福斯，不過我有別的事要麻煩你。』

　　實情是，伍斯特先生在公園散步的時候，遇到了一位同樣牽著西高地梗的先生，由於海瑟威小姐有著美麗的黑色毛皮，我的雇主便試著讓白色的麥金托什先生與她交流一下。在閒聊的過程中，伍斯特先生得知這位牽著西高地黑梗的先生任職於《海濱》雜誌。

　　『他是個編輯，吉福斯。』伍斯特先生說，語氣異常興奮：『一開始我們找不到什麼共通話題，哪怕是我提到達莉雅姨媽的女性刊物也沒能提起他的興趣，你記得我曾為達莉雅姨媽寫過一篇有關男士著裝品味的文章吧？』

　　『印象深刻，先生、我有幸處理過幾件您在該文中提過的毛背心。』我冷冷地說，刻意不提起自己曾對領帶的段落讚賞有加。

　　『我敢說你沒有因此善待它們。』伍斯特先生任性地噘起嘴，露出不跟我計較的表情，繼續說道：『總之，他反而對我寫日記的習慣很感興趣。』

　　『是嗎，先生？』

　　『嗯！他好像很喜歡日記體裁的文學作品，我想大概就是皮普斯的《小人物日記》那類的東西吧，我說我可不是什麼格羅史密斯，關注火災、瘟疫等等一類的大事件，我只紀錄那些實際發生在我身上的事情，就跟多數寫日記的人一樣。』

　　『確實如此。』

　　我並沒有糾正他將皮普斯與格羅史密斯弄混的錯誤*，一方面我不願失禮的打斷他，一方面他所想表達的意思已經足夠清楚。職業精神告訴我，比起挑雇主在特定學科的瑕疵，更應該專注於他即將交付給我的任務。

　　『但他還是想多知道點，所以我就跟他說了考奇的故事！』

　　『是您想撮合考克倫先生與辛格小姐那事嗎？』

　　『正是！呃，你也知道辛格小姐後來投奔考奇叔叔的懷抱了，但多虧了你讓藝評人看上考奇的畫，現在他在紐約可有名了！』

　　『考克倫先生的藝術細胞遲早要被發掘。』我接著說：『編輯先生還喜歡這個故事嗎？』

　　編輯先生覺得有趣極了，他不斷追問我的雇主是否還有更多。伍斯特先生又跟他說了一些事件的梗概，但並未鉅細靡遺的描述，一方面對著剛認識的朋友總不好一直拿私生活說嘴，一方面要將那些事件清楚交代完畢，也是相當累人的。

　　『所以啦，他希望我能挑些故事寄過去，打算刊登在雜誌裡。』

　　『恭喜您，先生。』我誠摯地向他道賀。

　　『你覺得這是好消息？』他看上去很訝異。

　　『您覺得不宜為此事高興嗎，先生？』

　　『不不，倒也不是這樣，我當然高興了…』伍斯特先生注意到麥金托什先生已經吃飽喝足，正爬抓著他的褲管，便將牠抱起來：『可是吉福斯，你想想。』

　　『我會的，先生，如果您能提示我思考的方向。』

　　由於麥金托什先生的嘴邊沾滿了狗糧碎屑，為了避免弄髒伍斯特先生今早剛換上的西服，我拿起牠的專用手帕。伍斯特先生配合地將麥金托什先生舉起，讓我為牠擦拭嘴角。

　　『你想，那可是海濱雜誌，歐奈斯特‧洪納、阿嘉莎‧克莉絲蒂和科南‧道爾，你想得到的都在那雜誌裡刊過小說的。』

　　伍斯特先生非常喜歡閱讀，儘管他在引經據典時總是需要我適時的提點。他對偵探小說的喜愛可能超越其他的類型文學，因為他不僅無法辨識謎題的難易度（一般人都不容易做到），還往往沉迷於抽絲剝繭的過程不可自拔。 在說故事方面，伍斯特先生日後也算是自成一格的專家了，他有時並不會發現自己講述了一個精采絕倫的故事，他就是這樣的一類作家。

　　我個人也可以是通俗讀物的愛好者。然而，若是拿自恃手法高竿、實則漏洞百出的偵探故事相比擬，我更樂於閱讀蘿西‧Ｍ‧班克斯一類直白的愛情故事。這也並未減損我與先生在偵探故事的話題，他經常會興致勃勃地向我說明案發經過，隨時更新查案進度，以便與我討論閱讀時遭遇到的線索。

　　『這幾位的作品確實引人入勝，在您的書櫃裡也佔有一定的份量。』

　　『所以你知道他們都非常完美，』伍斯特先生擔心的說：『雖然我的日記跟推理什麼的扯不上邊，但我就怕有交代不清的地方，還有我總是寫得很隨意，不太在意錯誤的文法或訛用，要是就這麼交過去，搞不好會鬧笑話…』

　　『您有所不知，許多作品最初寫成時也是如此，先生。』我進一步解釋：『我相信這是屬於編輯的工作。』

　　『但編輯可沒跟著我一起經歷那些冒險，是不是？你也知道上面提到的幾位都有助手參與其中。』伍斯特先生一邊說，一邊將麥金托什先生的手掌搭在我的手腕上。

　　我將麥金托什先生的臉擦拭乾淨後，轉身清洗那條手巾。我認為他想說的應該是華生醫生、海斯汀上尉或是小兔寶先生，但我不認為他們的工作與他希望我做的事情有關。是的，伍斯特先生想說的應該是，他希望我能幫他的日記潤稿。

　　『我知道這不在契約裡面，但就僅此一次，若之後需要成為常態，你年輕的主人也會說到做到的。』他誠摯地說，言下之意是會支付我應得的報酬。

　　『謝謝您，先生。』我答應他，且從未質疑過他的慷慨：『我會在工作之餘盡快讀完它。』

　　『不急，吉福斯，我挑出來的故事都做了記號，你慢慢來就好。』他聞了聞麥金托什先生的脖子，那兒應該散發著陽光與沐浴精的香味，這是由於今晨我先為牠洗過澡的緣故。

　　『好的、先生，現在請容我到浴室準備一下。』

　　伍斯特先生總在散步後泡澡。他對泡澡的重視，幾乎與他的睡眠品質差不多。我在浴缸裡放好熱水、加入浴鹽的期間，他先簡單地在旁邊清洗身體，不一會就發現了我新買的肥皂，並針對香味做出滿意的評價。在我將浴巾掛在架上，在地面鋪上足布，並確保黃色鴨子在霧氣蒸騰的水面就定位後，他便舒服地泡了進去。

　　『吉福斯。』他玩了一會鴨子，將它壓到水底，再隨著噴出的水柱冒出水面，趁我準備離開前叫住了我。

　　『先生？』

　　『也許你可以在我泡澡的時候看一點。』他將臉潛入水裡之前，頂著一雙大眼和濕漉漉的頭髮對我說：『如果你剛好沒有別的房間要打掃的話。』

　　他似乎覺得無意間給我添了麻煩，卻不知道這行為隱約逗樂了我。我的雇主不善於隱藏內心的想法，他既興奮又不失靦腆的神情顯示，我即將逐字逐句的閱讀他的日記，在各方面都使他有些緊張，但同時他又非常需要我的意見，反而忍不住催促我盡快去讀它們。

　　『我與您的想法一樣，先生。』我對他說：『我會待在廚房，麥金托什先生也需要有人看顧，您若洗好了再叫我一聲。』

　　伍斯特先生曾說我在評論一個人的心理狀態時，總讓人有那麼一種上帝視角的錯覺。我試圖想像過自身的立場，認為這樣的自己確實是有些嚇人的。

　　『沒問題，吉福斯。』但他只覺得我順從了他的意志，開心地在浴缸裡說道。

　　回到廚房，拿了一點狗餅乾放在食碗裡，麥金托什先生小跑步過去聞了聞，便慢慢地咀嚼起來。那些特製餅乾專為小型室內犬設計，有著一定的硬度，應能消磨牠不少時間。確保不會被打擾後，我在餐桌邊坐下，將日記從紙袋裡取出，感覺自己正觸碰著有些私密的東西，有鑑於日記中的部分內容將於《海濱》雜誌上公開，「有些私密」算是較為保守的說法。

　　我並不需要特意闡述當時我讀了哪些，畢竟你們對這些故事早已知之甚詳。伍斯特先生提供給我的，便是他作為主述者的片面視角，這與他提供給你們的並無不同。他並不是一位城府很深的人，幾乎是毫無心眼地講述那些故事。他未能在記錄時發現特定角色的行為動機，或意識到許多陷害與被利用早有跡象可循，這使得他從未想過擅改那些故事。

　　這些故事以最為真實的樣貌呈現給讀者，誠如我的雇主以最真實的樣貌呈現在我的面前。

　　出於我無法理解的原因，隨著我讀得越多，伍斯特先生在我心中的地位也一點點地刷新，這個新的立場是從他將日記交給我的瞬間確立的。在此之前，我已知道他寫日記，卻從不知道他如何記錄這些故事，我確信他採取第一人稱觀點，且設想了許多可笑的片面之詞、松散無章的情節與失焦的人物描寫。但他完全推翻了我的想法，起碼映入眼簾的第一句話，就將我的注意力投注於明確的一點。

　　 ** _——吉福斯，你們知道的，也就是我的男僕——一個極其不凡的傢伙。如此有才幹。說真的，沒有他我都不知道該怎麼辦。_**

　　各位讀者，你們是否有過這樣一種想法？你們所認識的某人習慣書寫生活中的各種瑣事，你們是否想過自己是如何被記錄下來？他是否誠實記載我們的缺點和可取之處？或是偶爾對我們添上過分的恭維？簡而言之，在他眼中，我們都是些什麼樣的存在？

　　我好奇你們在閱讀伍斯特先生的小說時，會如何評價我所扮演的角色？我經常為他及其友人出謀策劃，從乏味的社交活動、咄咄逼人的親戚到棘手的法律訴訟，特別是那些有女性涉入其中的麻煩。我不無尷尬地發現，由於我已多次參與伍斯特先生的日常冒險，甚至在許多重要時刻主導了故事的走向，伍斯特先生在日記裡難免對我投以過分的關注。

　　讀者諸君，也許我是個眼光苛刻的人，但你們會發現我讀得非常愉快。廚房裡的時間靜止在當下，麥金托什先生吃著永遠吃不完的狗餅乾，他細小的咀嚼聲不曾打擾到我。伴隨著香料、新鮮蔬果及洗滌完畢的襯衫的舒適氣息，我沉浸在伍斯特先生的文字中不可自拔。

　　誠如我在李特爾夫婦的婚約之前，公然說服比特沙姆勛爵，讓他相信我雇主是位精神異常的瘋子，伍斯特先生並未滿紙抱怨自己的男僕有多麼不識好歹，而是將整起事件按它最原始的樣貌記錄下來。故事的主述者與事發時的伍斯特先生一樣，對我的老謀深算渾然未覺，直到故事尾聲才恍然大悟，由此也締造了無數精彩的詼諧時刻。而得知他確實想過要開除我時，他又極其誠實地描寫了自身心理狀態的轉變。

　　 ** _我像陣風似的闖進家門——映入眼簾的是擺在小桌上的菸盒、擱在大桌上的周刊畫報，以及地板上的我的拖鞋。一切是如此的完美，如果你們知道我想說什麼，那就是我開始冷靜下來。那就像戲裡的情節，某個小伙子就要鑄下大錯，卻突然響起一陣在母親膝下聆聽過的古老樂音。軟化了，我想說的就是這個。我被軟化了。而就在門廊上滑進了好傢伙吉福斯……_**

　　這深深打動了我。誠然，我作為劇情的操縱者，勢必要為了自身利益，不斷影響我雇主的生活，他的姨媽經常擅自決定他的命運，而我其實也只是更加低調的幕後黑手。不可諱言的是，我也時常毫不留情地將他置於危險當中。我曾經一昧的相信他富有而慷慨、樂於助人且不拘小節的性格，正是他之所以經常為人所利用的原因，甚至一度在心中暗諷他清淺得過分的城府。

　　但是，這些日記使我得以知道他如何看待我，如何在經歷了這麼多事之後，仍然打從心底喜歡著我。這些日記也使我禁不住檢驗自身的所作所為，禁不住想給這份關注一點微薄的回饋。也許從那一刻起，我也開始全心全意地關注起我的雇主了。

　　 ** _——交給吉福斯準沒錯！_**

　　對於那些不時閃現的對白與情節，我允許自己笑出聲來。由於笑聲是情不自禁發出，這麼說似乎不太準確，但我在工作時確實不常笑。意料之中的，伍斯特先生也注意到了這一點，他將我平時淡默的表情形容為雕像還情有可原，但讀到他將我板起的臉孔以「青蛙臉」來形容，又再度讓我忍俊不禁。

　　就在我興致盎然地翻至下一頁時，門邊傳來一陣窸窣聲。

　　『麥金托什先生？』但那不是牠。

　　我回過頭，廚房門就在那一刻倉皇地關上，由於不自然地遭受外力，掛在門後的一袋馬鈴薯應聲掉落。麥金托什先生這才飛奔到門邊開心的搖起尾巴。

　　『先生？』我撿起滾到腳邊的幾顆馬鈴薯，感覺到某人仍在門後不知所措。

　　伍斯特先生好一會才尷尬地推開門，藍色的雙眼夾在門縫間緊張地瞅著我，彷彿我的存在過於深刻，彷彿他難以無視這樣的我。

　　『您需要什麼嗎？』我禮貌性地打破沉默的對視，卻又忍不住想捉弄他：『新買的牙刷就放在第三層架上，先生。』

　　他深知自己方才偷偷摸摸的舉止有些可笑，正試圖擺出正經的模樣。

　　『我只是想，呃、看看你讀得怎麼樣了，吉福斯。』他將視線移轉至腳邊的麥金托什先生：『是不是真的在讀，還是像對我的彩色襪子一樣，正一頁頁朝爐火裡燒呢？』

　　『在閱讀過程中，我並未產生如此可怕的意圖，先生。』

　　『呃，那就好…我不該打擾你，但我可能聽見你笑了，吉福斯。』

　　我注意到他滿臉通紅。

　　『您所聽見的確實是我所發出來的聲音，先生。』我說，並立即想到他可能需要進一步的解釋：『這是因為這些故事非常有趣。』

　　『噢、因為你從來不笑的，我在浴室還以為是不是麥金托什把牛奶弄了一地還怎麼的，導致我的男僕精神錯亂了……等等、有趣？吉福斯，你覺得很有趣？』

　　『我是這麼說的，先生。』

　　『噢…噢！』他的雙頰一下子明亮了起來，『是嗎？我可以把這視為一個好消息囉，吉福斯？』

　　『有鑑於我有幸成為您的第一位讀者，這麼想並無不可，先生。』

　　他看起來不能再高興了，那副喜悅之情溢於言表、毫不掩飾的直率模樣，在當時的我看來簡直耀眼得難以觸及。

　　『我想麥金托什沒有打擾你吧？』他放心後開始關注起其它事情，麥金托什先生正好奇地聞著他赤裸的腳趾。我這才注意到他穿著浴袍，頭髮、頸間及胸膛都有些濕漉漉的，髮上的水更悄悄地滴落在地面。幾乎要令我莞爾的是，他不僅沒穿室內拖，手裡還拿著他洗澡時專用的黃色鴨子。

　　『先生，請問您是否沒有將身體擦乾就穿上浴袍了？』

　　他的臉又倏地通紅起來，意識到自己滿是破綻，絕不是臨時起意才順道過來廚房看看我。接著他注意到我並未板起面孔（我無法解釋為何沒有那麼做），他的臉更紅了，以為我是在嘲弄他，但我只是基於男僕的職業精神留意到各種細節。

　　『我、我就想著出來看看…』他不無歉疚的說：『抱歉、吉福斯，客廳也有一點濕。』

　　由於廚房溫暖得多，我請他先在立式燙衣板邊的高腳椅坐下，並走回浴室為他取浴巾。回到廚房時，他已經不像剛才那般瑟瑟發抖了。

　　『先生，請容許我。』

　　我用布巾為他擦頭髮，只見他的雙腳在我燙衣的椅子上來回晃盪著。也許是得到了我的認可，他的心情也跟著輕鬆愉快起來。

　　『嗯。』伍斯特先生滿意的咕噥道。

　　現在回想起來，當時我似乎讓自己陷入了泥淖，各種各樣的想法充盈著我的大腦。其中有一些微妙的超越了分際，以它們自成一格的形式在我腦中揮之不去，那多少帶給我一點喜悅與更多的慌張。事實上，伍斯特先生的頭髮已經半乾，我也並未方寸大亂，卻意識到自己仍在搓揉著他柔軟的髮絲，沉潛於他頸間散發的肥皂香氣，並且已經縱容自己逾矩的思想好一會時間了。

　　『唔，吉福斯。』也許是覺得自己的男僕竟也具備按摩頭皮的本事，伍斯特先生一派天真發出舒服的嘆息。

　　『是的，先生？』我看著他閉上眼睛，心想看來不能停手的太過唐突草率了。

　　『要是有好幾千個你，倫敦的理容院都要失業了。』他心滿意足地說。

　　『過獎了，先生。很高興您滿意。』我說，而且我是真心的。

　　讀者諸君，伍斯特先生將他的第一本小說交給我閱讀的那天，我記得如此清楚。那是第一次，我不願再使他心生尷尬，不願再使他遭到背叛。我只希望他不再將我的所作所為視為一種遺棄或僭越，只希望他能一直滿足於我提供的服務。這也許是因為，我正是自那一日起，對我的雇主產生了眷戀之情。

　　所以，雷吉‧佩珀的出現，自然使我深藏於心中的幸福失去光澤。伍斯特先生的心思關注著雷吉‧佩珀，正如同雷吉‧佩珀在日記中幾乎只關注自己。我的雇主曾讓角色們呈現片面可愛的樣貌，讀者與他一同探索，甚至搶在他之前發現這些角色的真面目。這話似乎有些過分，但伍斯特先生在日記中的後知後覺與善良天性，正是他所扮演的角色如此討喜的原因。雷吉‧佩珀卻剝奪了這一切。

　　「吉福斯，我希望你能別一直說好的、先生，如您所願、先生，當你對什麼不滿意的時候，就老是這麼說。改掉！」

　　「非常好，先生。」

　　「呃、這也要改掉！」他氣急敗壞地說。

　　「我很樂意，先生，但這將使我在很多情況下無法正常的言語。」

　　「呃、那好吧，這個不用改。」

　　「謝謝您，先生。」

　　在輪船抵達美國，住進位於紐約市中心公寓的第一天，我們仍在為了雷吉‧佩珀的去留僵持不下。事實上，伍斯特先生分明可以不在乎我的觀感，逕自發展以雷吉‧佩珀為主角的冒險，但他卻努力想博取我的支持與認同。

　　「雷吉‧佩珀是喜歡強調他的那些小聰明，但你不能否認他比你的主人還要能掌控全局。」

　　「這點我從未懷疑，先生。」

　　我正在將行李中的衣物取出來，由於此次並未預設回國日期，我刻意減少攜帶伍斯特先生的外出服，決心在紐約為他額外添購幾套。伍斯特先生一到紐約就越發心神不寧，也許是擔心即將面臨的未知狀況。

　　「你昨天說過，他是個非常適合獨立發展的角色，為什麼就不能在我的日記裡發展呢？」

　　「是不恰當，先生。」我耐心解釋：「您的小說是基於真實事件而寫，您在下筆時本就無意書寫現實又操弄虛構，如今平添虛構恐會破壞現實的和諧與美感。」

　　「現實的和諧與美感，那是什麼意思？」他在我身邊走來走去。

　　「即您最初發表此系列時，所維持的一貫寫實風格。您只紀錄那些實際發生在您身上的事情，就跟多數寫日記的人一樣。」

　　伍斯特先生想將主述者改造成一個虛構角色的想法，使得該角色已具備僭越主角的本事。更有甚者，會取代書中原有雷同設定的角色，其他角色也可能因此產生質變。

　　「這就是現實的和諧與美感？」

　　「是的。」

　　「你是想說在現實中，假如你的主人不幸真的要牽著卡彭小姐步入禮堂，這種現實也是和諧的？是、是美感的？」

　　我知道他有些艱難地想跟上我的話，但這項假設卻惹惱了我。他對卡彭小姐的信懷有難以估量的擔心，他會這般糾結於一件混沌未知的事物可能帶來的影響，可說是前所未聞的。

　　「若您在日記中也如實記載這樣的發展，答案是肯定的。」我誠懇地說。

　　「不能讓雷吉‧佩珀在日記中破壞這個發展？」他滿懷希望地問。

　　「未嘗不可，只是不適合您，先生。」我說。

　　「你這樣說讓我很為難，吉福斯。」他垂下了肩膀。

　　「是嗎，先生？」我將摺好的襯衫放入衣櫃。

　　「你讓我難受極了。」

　　這話讓我有些吃驚地轉頭看他，雖然我頂多抬了幾吋眉毛。他並未看著我，只是將菸拿到邊桌上的菸灰缸敲了敲。我不知道他為什麼要用苦澀的語氣對我說出那樣的話，好似我無意中傷害了他，而我卻不知道。

　　正在我倆陷入尷尬的膠著時，門鈴響了。

　　「去應門吧，吉福斯。」伍斯特先生的視線停留在菸灰缸上，「如果是姨媽要來推銷未婚妻，告訴她我們已經有了。」

　　「非常好，先生。」

　　我離開臥室，回到客廳，心想來者若不是巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生，只可能是另一個選項。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雷吉‧佩珀，是佩勒姆‧格倫維爾‧伍德豪斯創造的虛構角色，登場於伍德豪斯早期發表的七篇短篇故事，普遍被視為伯蒂‧伍斯特的原型。  
> *《小人物日記》是英國作家喬治‧格羅史密斯於一八九二年發表的虛構作品，伯蒂提到的皮普斯則是日記作家塞繆爾‧皮普斯，其作品對一六六零年代英國幾件大事的記述尤其寶貴。


	6. 愛瑪

**第六章　愛瑪Emma**

 

**更精確的說法是沒有共鳴**

**To put it more accurately is no resonance.**

 

　　「我聽西里爾說你將抵達美國，就連夜趕過來了。」卡彭小姐歡快地說道。

　　「呃、啊，很高興見到妳。」伍斯特先生有些慌張，但仍笑著伸出手。

　　卡彭小姐熱切地以雙手握住伍斯特先生，她的打扮乍看之下，讓人聯想到費茲傑羅筆下的黛西‧費‧布坎南，但她的粉色臉蛋誠摯而小巧，笑容有些調皮又不失溫暖，顯示她有的不只是表象的魅力。儘管沒透過巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生，就擅自到訪使人措手不及，但我感覺這是一位討人喜歡的小姐，我的雇主應能自在的與她相處。

　　「終於見面了，伍斯特先生，或者我該稱呼你為伯蒂？」她試著說：「有鑑於我們的關係…？」

　　「噢、當然了，俱樂部的朋友們都這麼叫我。」伍斯特先生開朗地笑起來，接著他看了我一眼，「這是吉福斯，他是我的人。」

　　「你的什麼？」卡彭小姐眨了眨眼。

　　「呃，我的人。」伍斯特先生指了指我，再指了指自己，「吉福斯是我的男僕，妳有什麼需要就跟他說，多數他都能為你辦到。」

　　「噢、男僕！這位吉福斯看起來很有紳士風範，我還奇怪你怎麼說他是你的手下。」卡彭小姐與我握手，並向我投以友善的笑容。

　　她的誤解是有一點奇怪的。以往我隨同伍斯特先生造訪美國時，偶爾會遇到不熟悉英國主僕傳統的朋友。卡彭小姐似乎對男僕這個職業還算了解，但她直覺將「我的人」引申為「手下」一詞，有那麼一點非比尋常。

　　「這是當然，吉福斯可是紳士的私人紳士。」伍斯特先生得意地說。

　　「這確實是我的職業道德所要求的宗旨。」我頷首，得到她充滿好奇又喜悅的微笑。

　　「對了、你剛剛說到俱樂部？」卡彭小姐轉向伍斯特先生：「我聽爸爸說，英國有各式各樣的俱樂部，凡是你想得到的都有！那跟紐約的夜總會很不一樣吧？有機會你得帶我進去看看。」

　　「唔嗯，無事忙俱樂部是紳士俱樂部，一般時候他們不接待女士，但我可以帶妳去另一間以板球為主題的俱樂部，英國從來不缺愛好板球的人。」伍斯特先生樂呵呵地說。

　　「那真是太好了，伯蒂！」卡彭小姐愉快地笑起來。

　　「畢竟，板球手永遠不會有突然短缺的一天！」

　　「這讓我想起，伯蒂，在英國也從來不缺巴辛頓—巴辛頓是嗎？」

　　「是啊！西里爾肯定跟妳說過他的姓在英國有三個分支吧？」伍斯特先生驚喜地說：「之前我們在俱樂部討論老半天，就是不能確定西里爾屬於哪一支，但吉福斯對這些可清楚了，他先是問了西里爾幾個姨媽的名字，馬上就……」

　　我推門將午餐端上桌時，伍斯特先生已經和卡彭小姐聊開了。早上十點過後到凌晨一點的這段期間，我的雇主最能展現他討人喜歡的待客之道，而卡彭小姐是個豪爽的女性，經常協助父親的事業往返芝加哥與紐約。她侃侃而談美國上層社會的諸多趣聞，尤其說了許多大亨在長島的派對趣事。她也坦言自己會唱歌，卻對樂器一竅不通，親耳聽到伍斯特先生的琴技後，便毫不掩飾地表達了欣羨之情。

　　「西里爾說過，你的琴技是專業水準。」

　　「噢、那小子真該在我面前這麼誇我！」

　　我注意到巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生成了最佳的談話材料，畢竟他是他們共同的

朋友，但事情恐怕沒這麼簡單。我很清楚卡彭小姐對巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生的感情，她依然不時主動提及與伍斯特先生的約定。伍斯特先生則出於紳士風範，認為太早提出疑義等於是向卡彭小姐下逐客令，他本人不是很樂意趕走這位可愛的客人，卻也為這位客人口中的約定而憂心。因此，他們都不約而同，覺得抓著巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生這塊浮木是為上策。

　　到了下午，我在廚房擦拭伍斯特先生的皮鞋，客廳仍傳來悅耳的談笑聲。從各方面而言，卡彭小姐與伍斯特先生相談甚歡，我甚至聽到他倆約好明晚一起去夜總會。

　　「開朗的女孩，不是嗎？」卡彭小姐離開後，我開始收拾客廳桌上的酒杯，伍斯特先生坐在鋼琴椅上說道：「我是說愛瑪。」

　　他有些醉，兩頰泛起微微的紅暈，朝我投以溫馴的視線。這讓我意識到，自從對雷吉‧佩珀的存在問題產生歧見以來，他就盡可能減少對我示弱的機會。此外，當他喝醉時看誰都是這樣的，因此我無法明確窺視他的心思。

　　「是的，我察覺到了，先生。」我誠懇地回答。

　　「非常討人喜歡，跟寶琳有點像，你記得嗎？史托克的女兒。」

　　史托克小姐與伍斯特先生訂過婚，後來嫁給了查弗諾先生，夫妻倆做為伍斯特先生的朋友，至今仍經常來訪或一起出遊。與史托克小姐有關的事件中，曾經涉及一支小喇叭、一位失職的邪惡男僕、一筆房產生意及一場可怕的火災。當時，這個故事在讀者間激起了不小的迴響，我們卻不常提及此事，多半是因為伍斯特先生至今仍深信，我當時幾乎就要徹底的離他而去。

　　「確實，兩位小姐都有著善解人意的美好性格。」

　　「真可惜。」

　　「先生？」

　　「可惜我不願娶她。」

　　伍斯特先生微微笑著，手指仍有意無意地敲擊著琴鍵。我的雇主並非總是抗拒婚姻，甚至有過幾次主動求婚的經驗。在他與卡彭小姐的互動中，我感受不到他有任何不滿，但他的友好態度也不帶任何非分之想。

　　「恕我直言，卡彭小姐不知出於何故，認定您有意採取相反的行動。」

　　「是的，這是非常奇怪的，更不用說我們今天才第一次見面呢…卡彭小姐看起來不像個騙子，是不是？我真想知道那個約定到底怎麼回事。」

　　我告訴伍斯特先生，此事應與卡彭小姐的父親不無關係。從那封信的內容看來，這門婚事更像是由她父親的意志力所驅策。

　　「我應該找機會問問老卡彭是什麼來頭，她只說是芝加哥大亨，我想她還提到他也經手酒類生意。」

　　「是嗎，先生？」

　　「嗯…我問愛瑪是不是威士忌，她說差不多就是那類東西吧，我想她對酒類不是很在行。」他笑著說，煞有介事地思索著：「但美國不是最多大亨了嗎？老史托克也是個大亨呀！」

　　在我隨同伍斯特先生出席的家族聚會中，我得知他的雙親在年輕時經常來美國久居。老伍斯特先生很有生意頭腦，不僅繼承並靈活運用伍斯特家的祖產，且經常與美國商界巨頭有貿易往來。他膝下育有兩名子女，伍斯特先生的姊姊斯科菲爾德夫人有三個孩子，但因丈夫經商長年定居印度，鮮少與伍斯特先生聯絡。相較之下，伍斯特先生雖未曾關注過類似領域，卻也因為各種各樣的原因，而與不少大亨有過幾面之緣。換言之，他不認識卡彭小姐，仍然可能認識卡彭小姐的父親。

　　「是的，先生，事情可能比我們想像的複雜。」我暗示他稍安勿躁。

　　「那我得想辦法讓事情變得簡單點。」他卻冷不防這麼說。

　　「…恐怕我不太明白您該如何做到，先生。」

　　「什麼？噢、我是在說我的日記，如果這事變得難纏的話！」他突然飛快地彈起一段快板，我在這個空檔將沉下的臉色於幾秒內收斂起來。當他停下時，神采奕奕地對我說。

　　「我可以把這事寫得簡單點，就說有個叫做愛瑪的女孩對雷吉‧佩珀一見鍾情吧，而且是非常好的女孩？」

　　「無疑的，先生。」

　　「但是雷吉‧佩珀只願意把愛瑪當成無數個新朋友中較好的那一個，因為他無意結婚。」他如此決定。

　　說不清從什麼時候開始，伍斯特先生對於婚姻的逃避，漸漸不再僅限於那些錯愛的對象。他依然時不時對甲小姐產生好感，或是滿足於被乙小姐追求的榮幸之中，但他就是下意識不願考慮自己的終身大事。

　　「非常好，先生。」

　　我說完準備將杯盤收回廚房清洗，卻發現他仍在等著我。

　　「…如何？」他明顯不願逼我，眼底卻透著鼓勵。

　　「先生？」

　　「你想他會怎麼做？」

　　也許，雷吉‧佩珀先生可以考慮問問他的男僕（如果他記得他有的話）。我幾乎就要這麼回答我的雇主，而這麼回答其實並無不可。原因在於伍斯特先生不會發現我話中嘲諷的意圖，他傾向於不將人心設想的太過險惡，反而會認定我迫使自己心軟。對此，我不願他誤解我，即便這個誤解於我倆的關係是良性的，卻無法使我成為一個更好的人。

　　「我想命運會指給他一條出路的，先生。」我轉而採用此情境下，較為失禮的說法。這可能踩到伍斯特先生的底線了，他看起來非常沮喪。

　　隔天，伍斯特先生一早（意即十點過後）就出門了。他先去另一間飯店接卡彭小姐，兩人與巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生在表演工作室會合。他計畫觀賞兩位朋友上表演課，課後再一起用午餐，順利的話便能在餐桌上將一切開誠布公。

　　據我所知，兩位年輕人上的表演課與傳統百佬匯區別很大，特別鼓勵學員嘗試前衛的行為藝術或更為詩意的舞台表演。我估計伍斯特先生的觀賞心得將會是『吉福斯！你主人這輩子沒看過這麼妙不可言的表演，一開始我還看得目不轉睛，最後卻在地板上猛然驚醒』。

　　由於剛抵達紐約，有許多日常用品必須採買，伍斯特先生便將我留在家裡張羅一切。當事情尚未有進展時，我更傾向於肩負起管家的職責，盡心為我的雇主打理家務。因而一整個上午我都在幾個房間忙碌著，預先設想好他本週的外出服裝，將襪子依長短、花色及搭配的次序逐一擺放，計算浴鹽、肥皂的數量是否充足，確保飯店供應的紅茶是他喜歡的牌子等等，最後才外出採買缺少的物品，這類份內工作總能夠安定我的心靈。

　　下午三點，我抱著數個紙袋回到飯店時，正巧遇到搖著手杖的伍斯特先生，他見到我時先是朝著這些大包小包張望了一番。

　　「哈囉！吉福斯，遇見你真好！」

　　「下午好，先生。」我對他點點頭，與他一道走進電梯：「與巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生和卡彭小姐的約會還愉快嗎？」

　　「怎麼說呢…對了、你介紹的那家餐廳很不錯。」

　　「很高興您滿意。」

　　「我還看了西里爾掛在嘴上的表演課，我必須說那非常的發人深省。」他意味深長地說。

　　「是嗎，先生？」

　　抵達套房門口，我本想將物品先放下來以便取鑰匙，伍斯特先生嗔怪的阻止了我，逕自取出自己的那把，開了門。

　　「你家主人是很冒失，起碼還記得帶鑰匙。」

　　「謝謝您，先生。」他真的非常不拘小節。

　　跟著我走進廚房，他一邊端詳著我從紙袋裡取出各式各樣的日用品，一邊繼續方才的話題。

　　「你知道嗎？我總覺得洛克會很喜歡這種表演課，他們都同樣有點……呃，深沉？」

　　伍斯特先生指的是他一位名叫陶德‧洛克梅特勒的朋友。他在某個程度上算是一位自然派詩人，成日在長島的森林裡吟詩創作。據我所知，這位先生不到傍晚是不會脫下那身室內毛線衣的。

　　多年前，伍斯特先生派我代替洛克梅特勒先生體驗紐約夜生活，過程中發生了許多插曲，最終仍說服洛克梅特勒先生的姨媽，允諾他回到長島過離群索居的生活。據我所知，我可能重複了一次，但讀者諸君，這位先生不到傍晚是不會脫下那身室內毛線衣的。

　　「恐怕他們不是一個派別的，先生。」我語焉未詳地說。

　　「沒有資源(resource)，是這麼說的嗎？」伍斯特先生注意到我買了蘋果，拿在手裡聞了聞。

　　「我想更精確的說法是沒有共鳴(resonance)，先生。」

　　他在等著我問用餐的結果，直覺告訴我事情不太順利。但同時，他似乎也跟我一樣，更想將心思專注於餐桌上這堆有待整理的物品，遲遲不願切入正題。

　　「家裡沒有蛋了嗎？吉福斯，你買了好多蛋！」

　　「您可能忘了，先生，昨天的早餐是在飯店的餐廳吃的，套房內並不會備有新鮮的雞蛋。」

　　「但我們英國人每天早上都要吃一顆蛋啊，吉福斯！」

　　「我想很多國家的人都習慣在早晨攝取這種食物。」

　　由於我忙於將蔬果分類，未能準確地抓住問題的癥結點，因而錯失了為伍斯特先生補充日常知識的機會。這類的事情經常發生，對許多希望主人稍微成材一些的男僕而言，一開始不免有點氣惱，但久而久之也就像我一樣習慣成自然了。

　　「先生，我記得您昨天提到，與卡彭小姐去夜總會時，還想邀巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生一起去。」我提起此事，心想他若忘了，可由我負責聯絡巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生。

　　「啊、說到這個，我有點擔心。」他拉出椅子坐下來，將雙腳擱在桌邊，將一顆洋蔥拿在手裡把玩起來，「愛瑪不希望西里爾一起去夜總會。」

　　「是嗎，先生？」

　　「她還挽著我的手說，希望跟我有單獨相處的時間，當然她對西里爾還是很友好，但傻瓜都能聽出她是什麼意思！」

　　由此聽來，三位的餐會並未達到原先期待的結果，我懷疑他們甚至未就那封信交換任何意見。

　　「卡彭小姐是否也將她的想法告訴巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生了？」我問。

　　「說了，還挺直接的，」伍斯特先生摸著洋蔥的表皮：「他們感情不錯，完全是熟識的老朋友，所以愛瑪要他別跟的時候，也不怎麼為難的樣子。」

　　「聽起來卡彭小姐與巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生非常直來直往，那麼後者的反應如何呢？」

　　「他當然是不太高興了，也沒反對就是了。」他將洋蔥交給我，「只是……本想透過西里爾老傢伙把事情講開，愛瑪反倒不想提了。」

　　昨天卡彭小姐來訪時，確實不斷的提及與伍斯特先生的婚約。她不急於訂下婚期或討論相關事宜，只是不時提起，不像是要藉此與伍斯特先生保持親近的關係，而是認為他倆本應如此。然而，伍斯特先生卻告訴我，用餐時她甚至阻止兩位先生談及此事。

　　——西里爾，既定的事情還談它做什麼呢？別讓伯蒂為難了。

　　午餐過後，兩位先生送卡彭小姐回飯店，巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生理解伍斯特先生，但被卡彭小姐排除在外也使他心情不佳，兩人閒聊了幾句便分開了。伍斯特先生接著告訴我，他確實獲得了一些老卡彭先生的訊息。

　　「記得愛瑪一直說她爸爸是芝加哥大亨嗎？西里爾也知道這事。」

　　他靠在浴室門邊，看著我補充浴室備品。雖然伍斯特先生對家務一竅不通，卻有別於其他紳士，很熱衷於觀察他的男僕工作。此種觀察並不是一種監督性質，所以不會帶給我壓力。通常他這麼做時，往往是想跟我討論別的要緊事，希望取得一些有幫助的建議。

　　「我是否可以認為，因巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生與卡彭小姐熟識在先，他對小姐的父親知之甚詳？」

　　「正好相反，他知道得也不多！」伍斯特先生說，「吃飯的時候我試著問愛瑪，但只要一提起老卡彭，她就神祕兮兮的，還趁西里爾沒注意的時候，私下跟我說…」

　　——伯蒂，別在外頭大大方方地談我爸爸，尤其別在西里爾面前，我們不想給他惹麻煩，是吧？

　　「你說，吉福斯！這是不是很奇怪？」

　　「確實非比尋常，先生。」我將飯店提供的漱洗用具取下，換成伍斯特先生專用的那組。

　　「難不成要偷偷摸摸地談嗎？這成何體統。」他不解地說。

　　伍斯特先生再一次搞錯了重點。卡彭小姐刻意叮囑我的雇主，不應在公開場合談論她的父親，這是其次問題。首先應提出疑慮的，應是她以為伍斯特先生早知道她父親的身分敏感。意即，她認定伍斯特先生很清楚她父親是什麼人。

　　「但西里爾倒是知道一件事，我們送愛瑪回飯店後，他也要我別過問她爸爸，除非愛瑪自己想提。」

　　「敢問巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生是否進一步說明原因？」我在刮鬍刀旁邊補上一小盒他慣用的棉花棒。

　　根據伍斯特先生的轉述，卡彭小姐似乎是一年半前才與老卡彭先生相認，是老卡彭先生的私生女。在此之前，她在默默無名的芝加哥餐館擔任女服務生，對百老匯的嚮往驅使她不時參加試鏡，也在一些小型劇團接演過小角色。現在她全心為老卡彭先生工作，足以支付她參加更有規模的演員訓練課程，也因此邂逅了巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生。

　　『伯蒂，愛瑪說過自己在工作上幫了很多忙，所以她爸爸現在很器重她，也很照顧她，但私生女什麼的反正不是那麼體面的事吧？她從來不喜歡我問太多，你也別太為難她了。』

　　『我不明白，西里爾老夥計，你們明明這麼熟了。』

　　『傻瓜、那可是別人的家務事，伯蒂！我可不想被愛瑪討厭，她爸爸在芝加哥肯定是個有頭有臉的大人物。』

　　『她昨天跟我說，她爸爸反正是從事某種貿易的芝加哥大亨。』

　　『她也是這麼對我說的，反正是賣些我們不懂的東西吧！就像考奇他叔叔搞得什麼黃麻生意……到底什麼是黃麻？』

　　『黃麻就是呃……唉！你有空問我家吉福斯吧！他解釋得比我清楚。』

　　我想伍斯特先生肯定不記得黃麻是什麼了，隨後才將注意力集中於思考其他訊息。首先，兩位先生確實不太可能憑空猜測老卡彭先生是誰。巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生長期在英國的藝術界打滾，是個不問時事的年輕人，這兩年才比較能夠頻繁的造訪美國。至於伍斯特先生就更不用說了，他能夠與美國大亨產生交集的機會也少之又少。我開始認為，老卡彭先生在芝加哥確實是個大人物，但不見得如巴辛頓—巴辛頓先生以為的那樣有頭有臉。

　　事實上，我意識到自己分明蹲在浴室內補充沐浴鹽，卻不得不像偵探般抽絲剝繭，頓時有些疲倦。我認為這些謎團需要的只是更直截了當的問話技巧。伍斯特先生興致勃勃地注視著我，也許心裡想著『他馬上就要用塞滿魚的靈活腦袋激發出什麼東西來了，我可不能錯過這個瞬間』。有時我真想讓他失望。

　　「老天，這事真的可以煩死我…我的菸盒在桌上吧，吉福斯？」見我沒再搭腔，他有些焦躁地走離。

　　「呃，先生。」我輕聲將他喚回來，「請問您是要抽菸嗎？」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「能否請您先同我至臥室一趟，菸先暫緩？」

　　伍斯特先生怔了怔，雙眼隨即綻放出光芒，臉上堆滿笑意。

　　「那有什麼問題。」

　　「謝謝您，先生。」

　　我走回廚房提起西服店的紙袋，伍斯特先生已經在臥室的更衣鏡前等我了。他一直很喜歡試穿新衣服。

　　我經常協助伍斯特先生著裝，陪同他至西服店處理訂製事宜，若是在新的西服店，他量身時也需要我隨侍在旁，如今我已經能單獨為他添購合身的衣著配件。今天下午我便順道光顧了以往待在美國時常去的店，為他確認本季的新品，並及時物色了一件單品條紋雙排扣外套，另外挑選了幾條領帶，用以搭配既有的幾套三件式西裝。

　　「哼嗯。」看著我將外套從紙袋裡取出，他滿意地點頭。

　　「請容許我，先生。」我說，並解開他穿著的外套鈕扣。

　　他今天還是穿著那件布雷澤海軍外套，搭配白色襯衫、粗條紋領帶及純白色西褲。在渡輪航行期間，這是我偶爾會為他準備的套裝，並配戴一頂略顯招搖(但與他相稱)的海軍帽。下船後，雖然他識時務地將海軍帽交給我收好，我依然覺得是時候為他添購一件新的雙排釦外套了。

　　「你這次買的跟我身上這件有點像，吉福斯。」他與我鞋尖相對地站著，側過臉端詳床上的外套。

　　「是的，我注意到您很喜歡這件布雷澤外套，所以擅自購買了一套款式相近、但較為正式的新品，希望您還滿意？」

　　「我很喜歡，看起來很適合老伯特倫！」他難掩雀躍地說道。

　　「先生，為了減輕行李，很抱歉讓您在船上穿了太多次同一件外套。」

　　「什麼？噢、別鬧了，吉福斯！」他不以為然地說：「就像你說的，我愛死這件布雷澤了，我恨不得每天都穿著它。」

　　「恕我直言，我的良心不會允許…」

　　「是的、是的，吉福斯。」他笑著打斷我：「你年輕的主人只是想說，如果伯特倫哪天不幸漂流到孤島，他若不是穿著這件布雷澤，那他乾脆溺死算了！」

　　「非常好，先生。」我說，同時繞到他身後，為他脫下這件至死不渝的布雷澤。

　　我認為，伍斯特先生會如此喜歡這件布雷澤外套，也許跟那頂海軍帽不無關係。幾年前為了逃避葛雷格森夫人來勢洶洶的未婚妻攻勢，伍斯特先生與我火速趕往美國度假，他在船上第一次穿上了這件布雷澤外套，加上那頂他鐘愛的海軍帽。

　　讀者諸君，我必須說在不考慮深入交往的前提下，我的主人在同年齡的異性之間是很有魅力的。當他下船時，船上幾乎所有的未婚女性都記住了他的名字，而他深信這都是他那身行頭的功勞。

　　「我記得這是幾年前來美國度假時，在倫敦訂製的？」他將雙手穿入條紋外套的袖孔時，仍沒有放下那件布雷澤的話題。

　　「是的，先生，就在出發前一個月，直到航行期間才有機會穿上它。」我為他扣上內扣，再扣上中排鈕扣。

　　「還是我們一起看上的一件外套。」他得意洋洋地說。

　　我很訝異他還記得這麼清楚。那件布雷澤確實是光顧西服店時，他和我不約而同留意到的一件當季單品。當時，他已經憑著自己驚人的時下品味，物色了好幾件有待篩選的駭人款式，我必須說我當時的僵硬表情恐怕不是青蛙可以比擬。接著這件布雷澤就映入了我倆的眼簾，他試探性地看看我，我投以肯定的目光，他便立即放棄了所有不適切的選項。

　　「那次購物體驗確實值得回味，先生。」

　　我讓他面對鏡子，他看著鏡中的我檢視新外套的收腰、翻口袋及領子摺線。

　　「你可能不知道，吉福斯，我很喜歡跟你品味重合的時候。」

　　「是嗎，先生？」

　　他沒有即時回應我，我不得不看向鏡中的他，隨之而來的是沉默的尷尬。他的身子稍稍後傾，像是要回過頭對站在身後的我說話，視線卻仍停留在鏡中的我身上。

　　「一切都還好嗎，吉福斯？」

　　我們在鏡中注視著彼此。我猜不透此刻他在想些什麼，這些日子他變得有些難以捉摸。也許是從我度假回來的那一晚，或者是從收到卡彭小姐的信，又或者是從雷吉‧佩珀的貿然登場開始？我感覺他想對我訴說什麼他自己也不甚清楚的事情。他似乎變得有些不同以往，某些時候選擇更為獨立，某些時候選擇更為依賴。他開始有選擇性的為自己做決定。

　　唯一不變的是，他的話語依然動搖著我，我依然為他澄澈的藍色瞳孔而心動。

　　「我認為剪裁相當得宜，先生覺得還合身嗎？」

　　我似乎聽見他嘆了口氣。

　　「非常舒服，我今天就穿這套出門吧。」

　　「好的，先生。」我請他稍等一下，走到客廳為他取來煙盒。

　　當我走回臥室，他正悻悻然地瞧著鏡中的自己。

　　「結果今晚就我和愛瑪上夜總會了，我跟很多人都單獨去過夜總會，這其實沒什麼！但西里爾可不這麼想。」接過煙盒，他一邊取菸，一邊說道。

　　「也許您能藉此機會，與卡彭小姐談論那封信的內容。」我提醒他。事實上，我正盤算著提供一點建言，好讓事情有所進展。

　　「哼嗯，吉福斯。」他欲言又止地試探：「我知道你今晚休息，但……」

　　在夜總會一般不太需要男僕隨侍在旁，他勢必會要我與他同桌，這自然有失禮數。我據實說明，他便有些不悅地噘起嘴點菸，大概早料到我會拒絕他。

　　「算了，我想到以前我們跟畢奇去漢堡店，從那一刻起我就覺得在美國放你出來不安全！」

　　「先生？」我不明白他的意思。

　　他只是告訴我夜總會也有很多的女服務生，我不太確定這項情報於我有什麼幫助。

　　「先生，雖不便與您一同前往，但您若願意冒險採納我的建議，也許能使卡彭小姐卸下心防。」

　　「別傻了、吉福斯！我現在最需要的就是建議了。」

　　「既然如此，先生，請您偶然對卡彭小姐這麼說，『情人節那件事，還有人找老卡彭的麻煩嗎？』」

　　伍斯特先生看著我，雙眼閃閃發亮，顯然他覺得這是我將腦中的魚傾倒出來的其中一個時刻。他不是一位記憶力超群的紳士，在過去幾次正面迎擊錫德卡普勛爵的緊急狀況，他甚至不能記住「尤勒莉」這樣的短小字彙。

　　伍斯特先生默念了幾遍，皺起眉頭。

　　「這沒道理，吉福斯！」

　　「是沒道理，先生。」

　　讀者諸君，到此也許你們心裡已經有底了。正如我所預料，伍斯特先生並未將上述節日與卡彭小姐的父親產生聯想，我慶幸他對那些較為黑暗的美國層面不甚熟悉。此外，這也不過是粗略的猜想，我其實更希望卡彭小姐對這句話表現出困惑不解。

　　「好吧！」我的雇主聽我這麼回答，大概也猜到我不願多解釋，聳聳肩膀，換上出門玩樂的好興致：「說起來，我很訝異你當時不反對我多買那頂海軍帽。」

　　「我至今仍想不出有任何理由反對您，先生。」我伸手整了整他的開領。

　　「我還以為你會嫌它太超過還什麼的，你知道，我有時真摸不清你的底細。」

　　「我只能說那頂帽子很適合您，先生。」

　　我對他微微一笑，將手杖交給他。這讓他高興地接過手杖，哼著歌出門去了。


	7. 第二封信

**第七章　第二封信The Second Letter**

 

**他還是牛津賽艇隊的！**

**He rowed for Oxford in the annual boat race!**

 

　　伍斯特先生與卡彭小姐是一起回來的，明顯都喝多了，但還算清醒。我將門打開時，伍斯特先生見到我便鬆了一口氣，像是擔心應門的會是某個窮兇惡極的陌生人。

　　「呃，吉福斯，你可能需要幫愛瑪準備一間客房…」伍斯特先生有些尷尬，他很少讓女性朋友在家裡過夜。

　　「我已經準備好了，先生。」我將醒酒水遞給他。

　　「已經？」他不解地看著我。

　　「噢、西里爾老是這樣瞎操心。」卡彭小姐一手拄著臉頰靠在沙發上，她看起來很疲累，無奈地笑著。

　　「是的，巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生幾分鐘前來電，他告訴我卡彭小姐必須在這過一晚。」

　　「他也是這麼告訴我的，十一點左右那小子就打到夜總會來了。」伍斯特先生沒好氣的笑道：「他在倫敦的時候可不是這樣，常常就他最晚回家！」

　　許多人不知道的是，巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生與伍斯特先生算是半個親戚，他們都有位共同的姨媽葛雷格森夫人。在『問爸爸』事件之前，伍斯特先生甚至不知道巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生的存在。後來他也加入了無事忙聚樂部，作為一名甘願為了藝術揮霍祖產的年輕人，常常也是無事忙狂歡夜的座上賓，這才與經常擔任出資者的伍斯特先生頻繁交往。

　　「巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生提到，每過十點就會有可疑人士在卡彭小姐住宿的飯店外徘徊，他擔心您與卡彭小姐的安全，認為您還是隔日再送小姐回飯店較為適切。」我一邊解釋，一邊走向卡彭小姐。

　　「吉福斯，你覺得紐約的治安會比芝加哥差嗎？」卡彭小姐噘著嘴，但她仍被巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生的體貼所打動了。

　　「卡彭小姐，我還未曾有幸造訪那座城市，因此無從比較。」我溫和地對她說道，並將醒酒水遞給她。

　　「嗯，那些可疑人士也沒什麼好怕的，他們的目的不是要傷害我，是不是，伯蒂？」卡彭小姐將醒酒水一口飲盡，隨後睜大了眼睛：「吉福斯！伯蒂說得沒錯，你真厲害！」

　　我想卡彭小姐指的是我的特調醒酒水。我向她的讚美表示感謝後，不著痕跡地留意伍斯特先生。

　　「是啊，這是當然了。」他面有難色地笑著，證實了我的推測。我的雇主已經確認了卡彭小姐的父親身分，並感受到自己的處境相當棘手。

　　「晚安，伯蒂。」卡彭小姐起身，踮起腳輕吻了我雇主的臉頰。

　　「噢。」伍斯特先生愣了一下，才笑著回應：「晚安，愛瑪。」

　　伍斯特先生與我一樣，並未對卡彭小姐改觀，儘管她的身分引起他的震撼。相反的，我注意到他們的距離比早先更近了些。伍斯特先生因那封信的緣故，不便拒絕與卡彭小姐親近，但由於他們已經逐漸成為朋友，現在他並不是特別在意被卡彭小姐碰觸。事實上，我仍掛記著她與巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生的關係。卡彭小姐至今對我雇主最親密的行為，也僅僅是方才的那個輕吻。

　　我帶著卡彭小姐走進客房，由於事先已將洗漱用品準備好，她看起來又非常想睡，我盡快將床鋪好後，便熄燈退回客廳，伍斯特先生正等著我。

　　「吉福斯。」他低聲喚我，語氣中夾雜著驚慌。

　　「是的，先生。」我臨危不亂地說。

　　「你早就知道了？」

　　卡彭小姐的生父，正是芝加哥黑幫卡彭家族的領導人艾爾‧卡彭。

　　禁酒令尚未取消時，艾爾‧卡彭家族靠著販賣私酒大發利市，他的事業其實比黃麻單純。伍斯特先生根據我的建議，向卡彭小姐提起轟動一時的謀殺案，足以讓卡彭小姐在與未婚夫獨處的前提下，大膽談論起自己的父親。巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生若發現那些可疑份子，之所以在卡彭小姐住宿的飯店外徘徊，其實是為了保護芝加哥黑手黨成員的私生女，說不定也會嚇得臉色慘白。

　　「我知道得不比您早太多，先生，種種線索都導向…」我朝客房的方向看了一眼，接著說：「若您不介意，請容我準備一下，我們可移至臥室再談論此事。」

　　伍斯特先生表示同意，他要我先倒杯威士忌，就先鑽進臥室去了。我看不出來他在夜總會喝了多少，估計是事情的進展帶給他不小的負擔。我這次的做法不免有些粗暴，因而嚇壞了我的雇主。

　　畢竟，卡彭小姐將我誤以為是他的「手下」，偶然提及她父親在芝加哥的地位，曾從事「威士忌那類東西」的貿易活動，且不宜在公開場合大肆談論，都沒能讓他感到事態嚴重，其實也相當危險。我也注意到卡彭小姐不願讓巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生過問家務事，與其說是想將巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生排除在外，不如說是為了保護他才出此下策。

　　我走進臥室時，伍斯特先生正在換睡衣，示意我將門關上。我將威士忌放在床邊的小桌，將脫在床上的外衣收起掛好。他帶著悶悶不樂的倦容，半放棄地轉向我，我及時走過去處理他剩下的睡衣鈕扣。

　　奇怪的是，他不發一語，看上去驚慌已經褪去了不少，換上了心事重重的模樣。直到我將酒杯遞給他，看著他爬上床，將背靠在枕頭上後，他仍艱難地說不出一句話來。他看上去很傷心，我思索著是否還發生了什麼令他難以一笑置之的事。

　　「我說，吉福斯。」他巴望著我。

　　「是的，先生。」

　　「我從沒有哪一天像今天晚上這麼想念他們。」

　　這是始料未及的。

　　「先生？」我聽見他嘆了口氣。

　　「當然了，我是說我的父母。」他將玻璃杯擱在腿上，望著杯緣出神。

　　伍斯特先生鮮少對人談及他的雙親。據我所知，當他面臨父母的早逝時，還不超過十歲。由幾位姨媽輪流扶養長大，於牛津畢業後便靠著老伍斯特留給他的大筆財產，在巴克利寓所過著無拘無束的單身生活。他也不常主動回憶那段在親戚間搬進搬出的時光，僅有一次他半開玩笑地提及，自己的姊姊因為早婚，有幸提早脫離眾姨媽的魔掌。

　　「我在夜總會的時候就想著，回去後得問問吉福斯，肯定有個什麼人說過這樣一句話吧？不幸跟…粗心，什麼什麼的？」

　　我不願回應他，直覺告訴我這會使他更加難受。

　　「我想說的是，愛瑪今晚跟我分享了她的不幸。」他突然抬起頭來，雙眼閃爍著微弱的光芒：「我真不知道她是怎麼做到的，在孤兒院…」

　　按伍斯特先生所說，他們在夜總會時，卡彭小姐向他訴說了自己如何成為一名孤兒的過程。

　　「十歲以前她與母親相依為命，有個男人偶爾會去探望她們，帶小愛瑪去海邊散散步什麼的，但那個男人不知怎麼的就沒再出現了。」

　　「也許可以合理認為，小姐口中的男人正是艾爾‧卡彭？」

　　「她是這麼說，但她當時不知道！」伍斯特先生說：「接著母親在她十歲時生病死了，鄰居讓她暫住了一陣子，因為一直聯絡不到那個男人，又沒有其他親戚，就把她送進孤兒院了。」

　　我想卡彭小姐很可能說了一些她在孤兒院的遭遇，而那些遭遇多數很坎坷，因為伍斯特先生再度陷入了短暫的沉默。他是個心地善良的紳士，但他也長期傾向於追求快樂與美好的事物，可以想見面對這些時他的內心有多麼不知所措。

　　「說真的，我寧可被一百個姨媽輪流看管，也不要去孤兒院。」

　　伍斯特先生說這話時，彷彿這才是他今晚最害怕的事情。就好像他仍是個孩子，被迫將未來交給大人決定，只能蜷在那張大床上擔心受怕。他接著讓我了解到，卡彭小姐儘管相當獨立自主，卻不願違背艾爾‧卡彭。

　　『伯蒂，我們以前處得很好，十歲以前他還經常來看我。』

　　『但、但他怎麼能讓你待在孤兒院？』

　　『也許他有困難，我是說，畢竟他做的是不法勾當。現在他又找到了我，這個家族最輝煌、最危險的時刻已經過去了，這也許代表他希望像過去那樣陪伴我，感情的紐帶是不會這麼容易就斷了的，伯蒂。』

　　當他回憶這段對話時，流露出一副似懂非懂的模樣。我想他能夠理解父母與子女間的感情紐帶，無法理解的是，艾爾‧卡彭的身分與一名紳士的基本道德產生拉扯。

　　「她好像覺得現在的自己很幸福，因為能跟親生父親在一起。」

　　「從您的轉述中，我感受到的也是如此。」

　　「即使他是個壞人？」

　　「即使他是個壞人，先生。」

　　「…我父親從沒讓我失望，你知道、他還是牛津賽艇隊的！」伍斯特先生唐突地說，他皺著眉頭。

　　「正如我所聽說的，先生。」

　　「我只是……我只是在想，如果我能夠再次見到他，即使他做了些讓我苦惱的事，或是讓我遭遇危險，但是我卻能夠得到他的陪伴……」

　　到此，他不慎沉浸在對父親的思念當中，再次陷入了沉默。我思索著應如何回應他，他是一位極少需要安慰的雇主，煩惱的事情通常無關緊要，也很擅於將不開心的事情迅速拋諸腦後。但我推測這是少數需要妥善應對的情況，卡彭小姐的童年際遇勾起了他自身的幼時回憶，帶給他的情緒波動更勝於卡彭小姐是艾爾‧卡彭之女的真相。

　　「吉福斯。」

　　「先生？」

　　「這類心酸的故事總是讓我想泡澡。」

　　這是他私下裡對我的常態發言，一種偶發的任性態度。平常時候這頂多使我莞爾，現下的情況卻有效地軟化了我，讓我幾乎認真考慮給他一點安慰。雖然他並不是真的想現在就泡進浴缸與他的鴨子交流，但若真有這個需求，若如此簡單便能化解他的悲傷，我仍然很樂意去浴室為他準備一下。

　　「卡彭小姐是否因您提到情人節事件，才開始談起這些事情？」我試圖將話題導向較不感傷的方向。

　　「當然了、吉福斯，你要我背下那句問話的時候，我還一點頭緒都沒有呢！」他有些埋怨地說。

　　「對於這點我深感抱歉，先生。」我解釋：「由於事情尚未明朗，若是讓您了解情人節與卡彭家族的關係，也許不是個好主意。」

　　這件禁酒時期的重大謀殺案就發生在芝加哥市，七名幫派份子在林肯公園附近的倉庫遭到集體槍殺。此案在當時鬧得沸沸揚揚，艾爾‧卡彭也被懷疑是全案的主使者。

　　我並未暗示卡彭小姐的父親可能是艾爾‧卡彭，只是讓伍斯特先生隨口問問，是否有人為了情人節那件事找老卡彭的麻煩。畢竟，姓卡彭的美國人不只艾爾‧卡彭一人，在我的判斷下，卡彭小姐有極大的可能針對此事做正面回答，但也有極小的可能將之視為單純的玩笑話。

　　「真被你料中了！」伍斯特先生找回了一點精神，佩服地說道。

　　「不幸是的。」我簡短回應，「我希望卡彭小姐也與您一樣，對那起事件的始末不甚清楚？」

　　「你怎麼知道！她只說那是個可怕的事件，死了七個人還什麼的……當時艾爾‧卡彭也還沒派人找到她。」伍斯特先生心有餘悸：「吉福斯，這太可怕了，你也知道得太多了！」

　　我不太確定他是指情人節謀殺案可怕，亦或是自己的男僕知道這些事可怕，姑且視為兩者皆有是比較嚴謹的做法。

　　「那起事件轟動一時，先生，當時英國也有不少相關的報導。」對於習慣從周刊畫報獲取新知的伍斯特先生，我用習以為常的耐心向他說明：「那畢竟不在您平時所需獲取的資訊範疇內，加上細節過於血腥陰險，若您有興趣了解，可由我改日為您簡述即可。」

　　「很好，吉福斯，記得在我讀完一本偵探小說後再簡述，那個時候我的膽子最大。」

　　「我正有此意，先生。」

　　「老卡彭好像只讓她出席合法生意人的交際活動，」他說：「愛瑪說只要我們做好份內事，就不需要特別跟他爸爸的地下勢力有所接觸。」

　　如果卡彭小姐說的是真的，也許伍斯特先生的處境並不算太糟。直覺不斷告訴我，卡彭小姐表面上有著利於卡彭家族的美貌和交際手腕，卻仍帶著涉世未深的氣息。巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生提到她是一年半前才與艾爾‧卡彭重逢，令人不解的是為什麼老卡彭現在才急著找到她，且僅只是讓她協助參與體面的交際活動，並讓她相信自己與伍斯特先生之間有個約定。

　　「先生，卡彭小姐所謂的份內事指的是？」

　　「就是結婚啊，吉福斯！」伍斯特先生啞聲說道：「那封信、那個約定和她爸爸都讓我很頭痛。我真想單刀直入告訴她，咱們別管什麼約定了，痛痛快快地喝一杯，跟伯特倫開開心心地跳舞，肯定有意思多了！」

　　「這是我們都殷切奢望的，先生。」

　　「跟愛瑪相處我一點也不覺得危險，但是我可不想跟艾爾‧卡彭扯上關係！」

　　「我的想法跟您一樣，先生。」

　　伍斯特先生憂心忡忡地看著我，我明確接收到他想盡快了結此事的強烈念頭。卡彭小姐信中所指的監護人即為艾爾‧卡彭，這個事實已經無庸置疑。我推斷這號人物對伍斯特先生已有一定的威脅性，面對較為友善的卡彭小姐，也就沒有繼續旁敲側擊的必要了。

　　伍斯特先生和我姑且相信卡彭小姐的為人，且她與巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生之間，也還有著尚未釐清的感情。儘管有一定的風險，我終究建議伍斯特先生直接向卡彭小姐坦白。

　　「只能這麼做了，明天用過早餐後我就告訴她，這是個誤會。」伍斯特先生打定主意。

　　「事實上，是今天用過早餐後，先生。」我暗示他已凌晨一點半了，應盡快休息。

　　「吉福斯。」

　　我熄燈後，他叫住了我，黑暗中他仍在為那些陳舊的回憶煩心。

　　「先生？」

　　「你肯定知道的，那句話…有關不幸與粗心的。」他像是渴望著我說出口。

　　我非常喜歡伍斯特先生，他現在正用小動物般的神情注視著我，那神情幾乎要融化我的同時，卻又深深刺痛了我。我發現，時間和金錢也許足以將他長養成一個獨立的青年，卻未曾抹滅他失去雙親的痛苦。我的雇主長期享受快樂與自足的人生，直到最近才意識到自己一直是隻身追求著這一切，卡彭小姐曾經的不幸則迫使他回憶起自己的。

　　「失去一個父母可以看成一種不幸，失去雙親看上去就像一種粗心了。」*

　　我懷疑伍斯特先生是否會將卡彭小姐的經歷寫進日記。他曾對我說，日記若不是記載那些快樂有趣的事情，也就沒有重讀的必要了。

　　「謝謝你，吉福斯。」他像是釋懷地笑了。

　　「一點也不，先生。」我退出了他的房間。

　　隔天早上，伍斯特先生與卡彭小姐一起用午餐，他們都不約而同睡到十一點多。

　　「伯蒂，我必須跟你道歉，我不該在夜總會跟你聊起小時候的事。」卡彭小姐接過我遞給她的紅茶。

　　「別開玩笑了，又沒人規定夜總會裡什麼能說、什麼不能說！」伍斯特先生撕著麵包，他看了我一眼：「或是我沒注意到，吉福斯？」

　　「先生，據我所知，兩位光顧的夜總會沒有跟談話主題有關的限制。」我低調回應。

　　「看吧！」伍斯特先生對卡彭小姐點點頭。

　　「伯蒂，你真體貼…」卡彭小姐無奈地笑笑：「但我當時肯定是喝多了才跟你說那些，那太鬱悶了，我們應該多跳幾支舞。」

　　「這倒是真的！」伍斯特先生笑道。

　　「或是討論一下婚期。」

　　「或是討論一下婚…！」

　　我的雇主嗆了一下，引發了劇烈的咳嗽。我收回不由自主上抬了半吋的眉毛，將手帕遞給他。

　　「你還好吧，伯蒂？」

　　「很好、我很好！說到婚期…」

　　伍斯特先生掛起緊張的微笑，我知道他就要拙劣的開口了，於是適時地退到斜後方。

　　「噢、你有什麼想法了？我猜你會想在英國舉行婚禮？」

　　面對卡彭小姐熱切的注視，伍斯特先生預料到自己將要拒絕這份誠懇地等待，開始支支吾吾起來。

　　「伯蒂，你好像在冒冷汗。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　我在後方聆聽雇主慌張地笑聲，禁不住感到很是同情。他可能很想向我投以求助的眼神，但面對眼前的女士總不好回頭找尋他的男僕。

　　「愛瑪，我想說的是……」

　　「是什麼？」

　　「我不能跟妳結婚。」他終於說道。

　　卡彭小姐原先試圖聽清伍斯特先生的說話，身子略朝前傾，她一聽立刻坐直了身子，收起笑容。她並未換上嚴厲或傷心的表情，而是純然的不解。

　　「你不能？」她說。

　　「呃，請不要誤會！不是因為妳，只是我…我目前不考慮結婚，未來可能也沒有這個打算。」伍斯特先生忙著辯解。

　　卡彭小姐明顯不太在乎我雇主的遠程計畫，她看著伍斯特先生發慌。從我的角度看去，我感覺她為伍斯特先生突如其來的拒婚感到由衷的困擾。

　　「但是，我以為我們處得很愉快，」她說：「我一開始有點擔心，但你是西里爾的朋友，也很風趣幽默，我可不能忍受跟正經八百的人在一起……」

　　「親愛的愛瑪，實際相處後，我也覺得妳就跟西里爾老夥計形容的一樣……但是，妳不覺得我們充其量就是剛認識的新朋友嗎？我是說很好的朋友！」我的雇主生怕自己說錯話。

　　「是的，我們一見如故。」卡彭小姐微微一笑，「所以我們不能試試嗎？」

　　「別開玩笑了！」伍斯特先生從餐椅上跳起來，他滿臉通紅：「這、這不是一輩子的事嗎？」

　　「噢、吉福斯！」卡彭小姐突然笑出聲來，並喚了我一聲。

　　「卡彭小姐？」我說。

　　「你家主人真是太可愛了！」她搖著頭，明顯被逗樂了。

　　我想卡彭小姐的意思是，伍斯特先生面對婚姻的審慎態度，意外討人喜歡。雖然我認為我的雇主這麼想很合理，或者說這才是一位紳士應有的美德。但考慮到每個人的價值觀不盡相同，卡彭小姐的反應倒也不是特別稀奇。伍斯特先生仍紅著耳根，總算能順勢回頭朝我投以困惑的目光，我微微抬起眉毛，面無表情的上前為他斟滿紅茶。

　　「但是，伯蒂，我不能違背我爸爸的意願。」

　　「為什麼不能，如果我倆都無意……」

　　「他盼著這一天，他親口告訴我的！」卡彭小姐急切地說：「這是他早就為我安排的幸福，我不想讓他失望。」

　　我發覺卡彭小姐對父親的尊從有別於一般人，也許是因為她在被遺棄之前，曾經體會過父親帶給她的關愛，至使她願意盡可能滿足她父親的要求。而她提及這個約定是艾爾‧卡彭預先為她安排的幸福，也隱約讓我有了不好的預感。

　　「啊、關於這一點呃，我想卡彭先生搞錯了，根本沒有什麼約定。」伍斯特先生趕緊說道。

　　「你的意思是你不知道？」卡彭小姐睜大了眼睛。

　　我的雇主說不出話來。

　　「伯蒂，你真的對這個約定一無所知？」卡彭小姐的語氣不像在逼問，反倒流露出相當的關切。

　　「說真的，愛瑪，我們究竟是什麼…什麼時候決定要訂婚的？」伍斯特先生小心翼翼地說。

　　「我想這由不得我們決定吧？」卡彭小姐突然有些生氣地說道，她粉色的臉頰微微的漲紅起來。

　　伍斯特先生不知如何是好，只得看著卡彭小姐憂心忡忡地思索著。只見她站起身，並收斂起不悅的神色，她顯然不喜歡隨便發脾氣。

　　「我很抱歉、伯蒂。」她突然向我的僱主道歉，「爸爸確實說過這是有可能的，他說你的父母很可能來不及對你談及這個約定，畢竟當時你還小…」

　　伍斯特先生不發一語，卡彭小姐突然提及他的父母，顯然使他陷入錯愕與驚恐之中。卡彭小姐伸手探入皮包，從中取出一封信遞給伍斯特先生，並語出驚人地說。

　　「事實上，這是我們父親之間的約定。」

　　伍斯特先生將那封信拿在手裡，他緩慢地眨著眼睛。

　　「恕我冒昧，但我想假若老伍斯特先生健在，應該也會在某個時刻將屬於我父親的那一封信交給你。」

　　此刻，我鮮明的回想起伍斯特先生昨夜在臥房對我說過的話。如果他能夠再次見到他的父親，即使他父親做了些讓他苦惱的事，或是讓他遭遇危險，但是他卻能夠得到他的陪伴…。自然，他的父母英年早逝已是不爭的事實，但這封遲來的書信所帶有的影響力，對我的雇主而言至關重大。我看著他不疾不徐地將信拆開，可以想見他的心臟肯定正狂亂地跳動。

　　「你會發現信中傳達了他們兩位共同的意念，」卡彭小姐說：「爸爸似乎非常重視當年與你父親的交情，他找到我的時候，就立即將這封信交給我了。」

　　「…」我的雇主緊閉著嘴，他緊盯著信上的字跡。

　　「當然，」卡彭小姐輕聲說道：「當時我也還沒遇見西里爾。」

　　卡彭小姐在伍斯特先生面前，始終刻意隱瞞與巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生曾經的曖昧關係，這是我首次親耳聽見她語氣中夾帶著遺憾與傷感。在親情的壓力下，她不願違背艾爾‧卡彭，但被迫履行父輩的約定可能也使她心力交瘁，尤其是必須拒絕巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生的感情。

　　「伯蒂，我真的很抱歉。」她握住伍斯特先生的手：「你可能覺得他們擅自做主很可笑，但我從未想過反對他，我是說…他畢竟是我爸爸。」

　　「如果我拒絕妳，他會再次將妳遺棄嗎？」伍斯特先生冷不防問道，「當然不可能再把妳送回孤兒院去，畢竟妳已經有權利不待在那裡，但我是說……妳懂我的意思。」

　　伍斯特先生的這個問題，代表他並未意識到這是一種情感綁架。不論是我的僱主，亦或是卡彭小姐，其實都有充分的權力和理由拒絕履行這項婚約。

　　「我不知道，伯蒂，當年他曾經在我身邊，卻沒在關鍵的時刻出現，現在他想挽回這一切，他似乎認為這個約定是他當初為我許下的承諾。」

　　做為一名旁觀者，甚或說是一名局外人，我認為這項約定不僅有必要進一步求證，包括伍斯特先生手中這封信，是否確實出自老伍斯特先生的手筆，以及艾爾‧卡彭是否企圖利用這段婚姻達到某種目的。此外，即便是經常被伍斯特先生評為過於守舊的我，也認為指腹為婚是非常過時且不切實際的可笑觀念。

　　「我…我可能需要想一想。」伍斯特先生卻虛弱地說，他的視線停留在手裡的書信：「我不知道、我一直以為他們只來得及把那些錢留給我…還以為他們覺得我需要的只是這個……」

　　諸位讀者，做為一名男僕，在面對雇主遭遇此種情況(畢竟不多見)時，通常會為自身處境掀起不小的尷尬。伍斯特先生不像其他紳士，他從沒有在談話時將我支開的習慣，也未曾具備預料事態可能朝向『嚴重』發展的能力。因而，即便我注意到我的雇主此刻的雙眼可能因淚水有些模糊，我也只能貫徹自身的職業精神，挺直背脊、保持沉默，殘忍地任其發生。

　　「你沒想過老伍斯特可能也跟我爸爸一樣多事？」卡彭小姐溫柔地對他微笑。

　　「沒有！」伍斯特先生失笑，他歉然地凝視卡彭小姐。

　　「我想你需要一點時間消化這一切。」卡彭小姐走至門口，讓我為她披上披肩：「如果你準備好了，或者改變了主意，就來飯店接我吧。」

　　關上門後，我走回客廳，注意到伍斯特先生已經溜回他的臥室。他可能真的需要時間沉澱一下情緒。我面無表情地走回廚房清洗餐具，儘管未形於色，心裡也懷著不安的情緒。

　　在我所見證過的無數次事件中，伍斯特先生為了朋友，往往願意讓自己涉入險境。而面對不請自來的婚約，他也具有奉獻的騎士精神，一但逮到機會他便很樂意成人之美，將自己的未婚妻拱手讓人，好使自己脫離婚約的束縛。

　　在剛剛的開誠布公後，本次事件變得相當單純。這門婚事完全攸關他與卡彭小姐，未如以往的任何一次，涉及各種鬧劇及多角關係。他確實已將卡彭小姐視為朋友，也正是這位朋友與他陷入了婚姻的泥淖。卡彭小姐單方面的決意尊重父親的意願，我卻無從猜測，我的雇主是否會犧牲自己，轉而尊崇老伍斯特先生的遺志，與卡彭小姐發展一段超越友誼的關係。

　　當我將最後一只玻璃杯擦拭乾淨後，我認定我的雇主目前很需要一點引導。他昨晚已將自己困在對雙親的思念當中，方才又因突如其來的書信擾亂情緒，加上不久前他曾邀請我參與他的終身幸福(儘管我至今仍認定他找錯了對象)。據此，我相信他很可能會與卡彭小姐一樣，做出一勞永逸的決定。

　　我將廚房打理完畢，準備詢問伍斯特先生今晚是否在家用膳時，發現臥室的門敞開著。他並未如往常一般知會我，悄悄地出門去了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自王爾德《不可兒戲》。


	8. 阿嘉莎姨媽

**第八章　阿嘉莎姨媽Aunt Agatha**

**不把雞蛋敲破就不能做歐姆雷蛋**   
**You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs.**

　　讀者諸君，我是否可以合理認為，你們堅信我會責無旁貸地干預在即的婚期？我承認在這個職場上，已有數任雇主領教過我的傑敖不馴，現下提出如此問話，絕非聲明我是貪圖掌聲的粗鄙之人。我渴望得到你們的關注與倚賴；在我這個角色存在的前提下，你們有理由相信，此事能盡快得到解決。  
　　對於伍斯特先生與卡彭小姐的婚約，我有意阻止，並且已經開始秘密進行，卻不是抱持著責無旁貸的立場。  
　　「吉福斯，我只是想說婚禮會在倫敦舉行！」他回來後將頭探進廚房，這麼對我說。  
　　當時，我注意到自己有足夠的餘裕反對此事，卻未能及時做出相應的答覆。這是因為我一邊削著馬鈴薯，一邊查覺到他分明有些哽咽，卻仍高聲地佯裝欣喜。這讓我明白，他沒有打心底承認這門婚事，卻仍逼迫自己去接受它。對我加以掩飾，是他從未有過的舉動，儘管掩飾得極其拙劣。  
　　「請讓我第一個恭喜您，先生。」我簡短地向他致意。  
　　「呃…好的，就這麼辦！」他說完便一溜菸地想跑，甚至沒像以往質疑我為何不反對。  
　　「先生。」我喚了他一聲。  
　　「吉福斯？」他迅速退了回來。  
　　「您是否不會反對我發一封電報，為您向葛雷格森夫人說明此事？這場婚禮若將如期舉行，勢必要讓夫人優先知情，她一直很關心您在此領域的發展狀況。」我一本正經地說。  
　　「說的也是，你說的對。」對於我叫住他的原因，他的反應有些悵然若失：「我想你會，呃、把這事說得很有技巧？我是說，如果讓阿嘉莎姨媽知道太多，她可能會反對。」  
　　「是有這個可能。」  
　　「這次由不得她反對了，是不是？」他像是懷抱一點希望，又像是帶著更多絕望地問我。  
　　「我會盡我所能向夫人說明，先生。」  
　　「非常好，吉福斯。」  
　　伍斯特先生自那日起，便不再凡事尋求我的幫助。我知道他下了決定，才出門追趕卡彭小姐，卻也是在缺乏周全考慮之下，決意與卡彭小姐結婚。更甚者，像是擔心自己臨陣脫逃，他積極地處理此事。他的種種表現，都在刻意避免讓我提供意見，情願像個慷慨赴死的騎士，坐等鐘聲敲響的日子到來。  
　　讀者諸君，你們是伍斯特先生賜予過我的最珍貴的資產。你我之間並沒有「雇佣」這樣一層敏感而薄弱的紐帶，你們可以無條件的評價我，而不需要付出任何代價。若伍斯特先生不曾賦予我解救他的任務，我的行動在僱傭關係之前，便無疑是一種踰矩。  
　　兩週後，我在凌晨七點叫醒我的僱主，這是他無法容忍被打擾的時刻。當時卡彭小姐也在客房休息，他倆去夜總會經常很晚回來，在巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生堅持下，卡彭小姐時不時會直接住上一晚。巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生會如此放心，除了他肯定伍斯特先生的紳士風範，也透過無數次與我的電話連繫，相信我們正妥善處理這個棘手的「誤會」。  
　　伍斯特先生掙扎著想從被窩裡爬起來，我在心裡盤算，他若再掙扎個一時半刻未果，恐怕必須將他扛在肩上運到客廳去了。  
　　「吉福斯…你再說…再說一次……是誰…誰來？」他的理智支離破碎。  
　　「葛雷格森夫人，先生。」我復述。  
　　伍斯特先生已經感受到來者的威脅，但睡意也在被窩裡緊拽著他不放。  
　　「她不是在…在法國嗎？」  
　　「巴黎的時裝展已經結束，夫人接獲巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生再次投入百老匯事業的消息後，上週便趕來美國了。」  
　　伍斯特先生一股腦爬起來，他的眉毛簇在一起，「你是說，阿嘉莎姨媽要來逮西里爾？」  
　　「是的，先生，我想這是主要目的。」  
　　「那就讓她逮去吧！找我幹嘛！」  
　　伍斯特先生一股腦鑽回被窩，堵住所有能接收我話語的孔縫。  
　　「我對你的婚約也有話要說，伯蒂！」  
　　伍斯特先生一股腦從床上蹦起，我從未發現我的雇主有如此驚人的跳躍力。站在我身邊的葛雷格森夫人雖也投以同等的驚訝，卻宛如蠟像館裡的傑作一般，其怒容更具有一種藝術張力。  
　　「阿嘉…阿嘉莎姨媽！」  
　　伍斯特先生在床上滾了一圈，才一口氣靠在了床頭櫃上慌張地喘氣，他柔軟的頭髮和脆弱的睡衣在這陣匆忙中，變得慘不忍睹。  
　　「詳細情況我都聽吉福斯說了，這個卡彭小姐是什麼來歷？她是哪個家族？家世好不好？」葛雷格森夫人手裡握著一把收起的陽傘，她用那支洋傘逼問我的僱主。  
　　「呃…吉福斯沒跟您說得很仔細？」伍斯特先生怯生生地答覆。  
　　「你這東西滿世界跟人到處訂婚，還沒有一次結成，這次卻直接發來婚禮籌備中的電報，我能不抽空了解一下嗎？」葛雷格森夫人咄咄逼人。  
　　他一邊躲避那把揮動的陽傘，一邊試圖偷瞄我，但我並未給予積極的回應，只是冷漠地輕咳了一聲，將思緒放在今日家務的安排上。為先生梳頭、洗燙三套睡衣、撢除客廳的灰塵……諸如此類的要緊事。  
　　「怎麼？肯定又是來路不明的女服務生吧，你們年輕人淨找麻煩，一點也不長進！」葛雷格森夫人的洋傘幾乎要戳到伍斯特先生的鼻頭。  
　　「你不明白，阿嘉莎姨媽！」伍斯特先生跑下了床，退到桌邊。  
　　「我不明白什麼？你這傻瓜！」  
　　「不，您真的不明白！她交給我一封信，那封信…」伍斯特先生欲言又止。  
　　「什麼信！你到底想說什麼，伯蒂？」  
　　伍斯特先生將臉埋進雙手，用力抹了幾下，我深切感受到他處於痛苦之中。  
　　「您自己看吧。」最後他放棄，從抽屜裡取出他的日記，再從日記裡取出老伍斯特先生的信，交給葛雷格森夫人。夫人不以為然地拿過那封信，很乾脆地將信從信封裡取出來，她不敢置信的反覆閱讀，漲紅的臉頰寫滿了困惑與驚訝。  
　　「這是…？」葛雷格森夫人猛地抬頭，一雙眼多了一些熱切，直望進我僱主的心裡。  
　　「正是。」伍斯特先生睜著大眼，肅穆地說。  
　　「少給我假正經！你怎能這麼肯定？」葛雷格森夫人氣急敗壞地說。  
　　「我也許是個傻瓜，自己父親的字跡我還是認得的。」伍斯特先生的語氣陰沉得可怕。  
　　「但是，指腹為婚？這怎麼可能呢！」她又急急讀了一遍那封信的內容。  
　　她這麼做的時候，我仔細端詳伍斯特先生的態度。他並未附和葛雷格森夫人的話，而是難掩心浮氣躁地辯解。  
　　「這種事在你們那輩不是很常見嗎？我記得達德利叔叔跟莎莉姨媽…」  
　　「信裡這個艾爾‧ 卡彭又是哪個東西？我從沒聽過這個人！」  
　　「呃、他是個美國大亨，這對您來說應該夠體面吧？他、他是白手起家。」伍斯特先生忽略了我的咳嗽聲：「這畢竟是美國嘛！跟我們那邊不一樣，家世什麼的不是特別重要…」  
　　「夠了！真是荒唐！」葛雷格森夫人喝斥道。  
　　「但阿嘉莎姨媽…您也看到了…是父親他…我怎能……我是說……」伍斯特先生挺起身子，試圖繼續抗辯。  
　　「閉嘴！這麼大了連話都講不好，還想娶妻！」葛雷格森夫人將陽傘一揮，像是畫了一個休止符，伍斯特先生便老實閉上了嘴。  
　　「西里爾那孩子也是，都是亂七八糟的東西，個個不成器！吉福斯，去幫我攔輛車！」  
　　「往巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生投宿的飯店嗎，夫人？」我謙順地詢問。  
　　「就是要去那兒！」她怒火攻心地說：「你家主人的事我既然管不著，起碼要把巴辛頓─巴辛頓家的孩子給抓回倫敦去！」  
　　「您、您要走了？阿嘉莎姨媽？」伍斯特先生像是被潑了一桶冷水的小狗，在我身後探頭問道。  
　　「難不成還盼著你留我嗎？」  
　　「不是、我不是這個意思…哪天我再去找您喝茶……」伍斯特先生無辜地說。  
　　「走了、吉福斯！」葛雷格森夫人甩頭走了出去。  
　　「先生，我隨夫人下樓，請您稍待片刻。」我向他簡短頷首後，將臥室的門關上了。  
　　「唔、唔…」  
　　留下處在驚慌失措中的主人，我跟著氣沖沖的葛雷格森夫人走出公寓，快步下樓。我並未在飯店外為她攔車，而是隨著她的步伐轉過兩個街角。待她好不容易停下腳步，回頭看我時，仍是怒氣沖沖的模樣。  
　　「如何？」夫人的意思是方才有無露出破綻。  
　　「以假亂真，」我說：「謝謝您，夫人。」  
　　「我可不會這麼說，你家那玩意沒有一次不惹我生氣！這次也不例外。」  
　　我耐心地看著夫人再一次讀了一遍那封信的內容，她按照原先的計劃，乘著盛怒、完美地將那封信從伍斯特先生手中給取走了。  
　　「也太沒見識了，誰不知道艾爾‧卡彭是什麼人物！」她沒好氣地說。  
　　「那畢竟不在伍斯特先生平日的……」  
　　「我知道，他平常只看周刊畫報。」她像是冷酷的寒冬吹襲山毛櫸般，毫不留情地打斷了我。  
　　「非常好，夫人。」  
　　我並未如期發電報給葛雷格森夫人，這是由於我在電報局遇見了夫人的隨行管家，得知她已抵達美國的消息。在伍斯特先生與卡彭小姐外出的某一天，我便直接致電給葛雷格森夫人，將事情的始末據實以告。  
　　葛雷格森夫人的脾氣難以捉摸，且經常直言我雇主對男僕的依賴有待改正，甚至一度認定我給伍斯特先生帶來了不好的影響。因此與她聯絡前，我花了不少時間盤算其中的風險，最後評估夫人應能理解此事需要更周全的計劃，而非貿然出手干預。  
　　「如您所見，夫人，這封信的真偽是否有待檢驗？」  
　　「我會說佩勒姆‧伍斯特*不會這麼無聊！」  
　　「非常好，夫人。」  
　　我還記得，當我在電話中向葛雷格森夫人提及佩勒姆‧伍斯特，即伍斯特先生的父親，與艾爾‧卡彭交換了一封議定子女婚約的書信時，她是如何震耳欲聾地在電話那頭喊道『一派胡言』的。  
　　「老伍斯特可比你家主人精明多了，再說他對自己的孩子總有點，呃，你看看你家主人的德性就知道了，他讓他們任其發展，一種愛的教育，如果你懂我的意思。」  
　　「是的，夫人。」  
　　「我不相信他會做這種事，」她高貴而老練的面容染上了一層憂心：「但這字跡確實很像他的手筆。」  
　　「夫人，我相信您與老伍斯特先生過去曾有過書信往來，因而才希望親自過目此信？」  
　　「事實上，如果你看過佩勒姆的筆跡，會發現他們父子字跡非常相似…就是你家主人草率了點，狗爬過似的！」葛雷格森夫人不耐煩地將那封信摺好。  
　　對於葛雷格森夫人能夠冷靜談論此事，我不勝感激。她不時穿插對我僱主的各種批評，卻也使我心煩意亂。句句都是她的肺腑之言，部分也說中了我的心聲，在她貴為許多紳士的姨媽身分之下，我無意也不願多所抗辯。  
　　伍斯特先生不是一位聰明的紳士，經常被姨媽們斥喝腦袋空空，卻也因為有著善良、純真的優良秉性，使他能在特定時刻展現出優於其他紳士的高貴品格。不過，除卻性格特質，我依然無法為伍斯特先生身為上流社會頑絝子弟的這層身分找到託辭。遊手好閒、玩日愒歲，伍斯特先生從早逝的父母手中，繼承了取之不盡的財富，從各方面來看都是非常幸運的事。  
　　至少，相比無事忙俱樂部裡一些家世衰頹的浪蕩子，他不僅不必要工作，還能享受舒適的單身生活。  
　　「無論如何，這也不能怪他，」她的語氣突然軟了下來：「他多久會把爸媽寫的書信翻出來看上一遍？十歲以前，佩勒姆在美國英國兩邊跑的時候，那孩子可是每天巴望著收信，十歲以後我就不那麼確定了。」  
　　「我相信伍斯特先生非常喜愛老伍斯特先生。」我說。  
　　「我會說愛他勝過崇拜他，很多兒子都這樣。」葛雷格森夫人說：「雖然真要說起來，佩勒姆確實有很多地方值得你家主人好好學習。」  
　　「先生向我提過，他父親是牛津賽艇隊的老手*。」我說，並意識到自己對這一家族原來所知不多。  
　　這意外地引起夫人一陣短促的笑聲，她明顯被逗樂了。  
　　「那孩子也只會拿這件事來說嘴了，他每年都要去校友會看他爸爸划船！」  
　　「我相信當時李特爾先生也經常與他一起？」  
　　「對，就是那個老是愛上某人的傻瓜！我想起來了，李特爾家的孩子，他們從小就是同學，他不是結婚了嗎？」  
　　「是的，李特爾夫人是文學界的紅人，目前在比特沙姆勛爵的贊助下，積極出版類型文學的雜誌專刊。」  
　　「聽起來有點作為啊。」葛雷格森夫人表示出微微的認可：「伯蒂真該反省，他說不定真以為父親的正職就是賽艇手。」  
　　雖然說伍斯特先生當年還小，正值愛玩樂的年紀，比起欽佩老伍斯特先生的生意頭腦，牛津賽艇手的身分自然更能吸引他的注意力。但若是現在長大成人的伍斯特先生，我似乎也找不到任何理由，不去相信他對父親的關注會與孩提時代有所不同。  
　　我不禁設想了這樣一個畫面。年幼的伍斯特先生和李特爾先生在岸邊，對著河上的賽艇興奮的呼叫。有鑑於水手服童裝在當時已經非常流行，以伍斯特先生一向熱愛應景的性格，不難想像他會堅持穿著什麼好為父親喝采。  
　　「夫人，有勞您回到英國後，再與幾封書信進一步比對。」我提醒道。  
　　「吉福斯，我在電話中跟你說過了，我現在既然親眼讀了它，也可以再告訴你一次，這封信不是佩勒姆寫的。」葛雷格森夫人斬釘截鐵地說道。  
　　「是的，夫人，您的話我仍記得很清楚。」我順從地說道，不願冒犯她。  
　　「但我也記得，你早些時候跟我提到，」她嚴厲地說：「此事還攸關約定的對象，也就是信裡提到的卡彭小姐。」  
　　「是的，夫人。小姐在情感上對這封信深信不疑，若能提出專業的鑑定證明，她便不得不面對艾爾‧卡彭偽造書信的事實。」面對葛雷格森夫人，這才是棘手的部分，我因此小心翼翼地端詳她。  
　　葛雷格森夫人躋身於上流社會，是個凡事注重身家背景的老夫人。她的脾氣原本就難以掌控，隨著歲月的累積，更是被膝下遊手好閒的姪子們給鍛鍊得乖張跋扈。若不是艾爾‧卡彭這道威脅可大可小，她可能會強行解除這門婚事，不考慮會否造成卡彭小姐的負擔或不良影響。  
　　「根據你的說法和這封信所提，她可是卡彭的私生女。」  
　　「這倒不盡然，夫人。」  
　　「你是說，這當中有詐？」  
　　「卡彭小姐決意與伍斯特先生結婚，是出於不願違背父親的意願。」我解釋。  
　　「她根本沒那個意思？」葛雷格森夫人立即反應過來。  
　　「卡彭小姐與我的雇主相處甚歡，但兩人若能更多的聽從自由意志，確實都無意將一生獻給彼此。」  
　　我並未告訴葛雷格森夫人，卡彭小姐與巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生的關係，由於尚有幾件事需要求證，這條紐帶尚未需要開誠佈公的時候。  
　　「若是證實我的猜測，也許能釐清卡彭小姐與老卡彭的關係，幫助她轉而投向所愛。」  
　　「你的意思是她心有所屬？我想也是。」葛雷格森夫人自顧自地說道。  
　　「若沒有親情的束縛，小姐自然可以投奔愛情的懷抱。」  
　　到此，葛雷格森夫人暫時沉默地看著我，我則一本正經地面對她。夫人不可能知道，我將秘密調查此事，如有必要也會藉故前往芝加哥。但她看著我的神情，確實對我的行為抱有疑慮。  
　　「吉福斯，我相信你有間接的管道確認此事？」她微微傾著頭，銳利的目光打量著我。  
　　「我將盡我所能，夫人。」我並未給予正面答覆。  
　　「伯蒂是我的姪子，我自然希望這件事能夠順利解決。」她換上冷峻的臉，我面無表情地等候她的說話：「但你只是他的男僕，完全可以避免自己陷入危險之中。」  
　　「夫人，此事確實危險，但於我而言並不困難。」  
　　我刻意有些尖銳地回應她，此舉充分使她重拾了對我既有的不滿，認為是我的高傲與自矜驅使我為雇主赴湯蹈火。但她決意將此事交給我處理，並承諾將書信帶回英國進一步比對，便不再多說什麼。幾分鐘後我為她攔了一輛車，目送她趕往巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生的住處。  
　　回到飯店後，我注意到客房門開著，伍斯特先生正在廚房裡尋覓食物。他見到我時，告訴我卡彭小姐在我送夫人下樓後不久，也趕著出門去了，說是約好了代替卡彭先生，與他們的棉麻合夥人共進早餐。由於葛雷格森夫人並未與我討論到訪日，她今晨突如其來的現身自然也不在我的預期之內。  
　　「很抱歉、先生，早餐隨後就好。」我從冰箱裡取出雞蛋和牛奶。  
　　「阿嘉莎姨媽坐車走了？」  
　　「是的，先生。」  
　　「看來西里爾沒法跟我們出去玩了。」他悻悻然地說。  
　　「今晚巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生很可能已經在回英國的船上了。」我說道。  
　　他心不在焉地看著我備餐。也許是卡彭小姐不在，加上方才葛雷格森夫人的怒氣震動了整間屋子，我倆暫時回到了習以為常的互動方式。這些天他很少闖進廚房，很少與我單獨共處，即便卡彭小姐沒來，他也會窩在房間寫日記。反倒是卡彭小姐偶爾會在我工作時跟我聊天，我發現她比起伍斯特先生更加無視英國的階級問題。  
　　「吉福斯，你還記得我冒雨騎車的那一晚嗎？」  
　　由於他坐在桌前若有所思，並不像要聊天的樣子，我也就無暇關注他。我正盤算著待他用過早餐再請假，我已從巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生口中獲知卡彭小姐服務過的餐廳，抵達芝加哥後便能試著向餐廳老闆攀談。因此，當他冷不防提問時，我沒能立刻反應過來。  
　　「記憶猶新，先生。」  
　　「你記得你那時做了什麼給我吃嗎？」他帶著久違的溫暖笑容注視著我。  
　　由於這不是那起事件的重點，他也很樂於讓我花點時間回想。我記得那晚他裹在溫暖的毯子裡，雙腳泡在熱水盆中，滿足地吃著歐姆雷蛋的樣子，這成了那起事件的終曲。  
　　「我想是歐姆雷蛋，先生。」我容許自己流露一點和悅的神色，輕聲回答他。  
　　「就是！我想吃，你能做個跟那晚一樣的嗎，吉福斯？」他興高采烈地說。  
　　伍斯特先生對於我踰矩干預他的婚事，自然一無所知。由於他不擅於冷靜處理問題，我決定暫且像過去一樣，利用他的後知後覺，暗中將此事處理完畢。當然，這勢必要殘忍地放任他對現階段感到心煩意亂，並時不時陷入那封書信所導致的傷感之中。更棘手的是，他雖不打算像過去一般求助於我，卻仍忍不住對我的不聞不問感到由衷的氣惱，這也是近日我倆關係漸趨緊繃的主因之一。  
　　「先生現在就想吃嗎？」  
　　「不方便嗎？我記得你說過不把雞蛋敲破就不能做歐姆雷蛋。３」  
　　事實上，多數的蛋類料理都必須將雞蛋敲破。  
　　「我想我在為您解釋蛋類食譜時，確實說過類似的話。」我接著說：「我的意思是，也許先生是想晚上再吃？」  
　　「噢、不不，我現在就想吃，今晚我們要去阿波羅俱樂部。」  
　　「好的、先生，請稍等一下。」  
　　幾週來，伍斯特先生經常與卡彭小姐一起去夜總會。他們花時間討論婚期，也盡可能在其餘的時間外出玩樂。有時，巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生得以與他們同行。當他們在一起時，表現得就如同親密的朋友一般，也許他們也打心底甘願如此。此外，伍斯特先生與卡彭小姐不約而同都很熱愛爵士樂，在夜總會度過了歡快的時光。  
　　「…嗯，吉福斯，我想你今晚一道來。」  
　　當我將熱騰騰的歐姆雷蛋端上桌，他興沖沖地說。  
　　「是要去見瑪莉詠‧瓦道爾小姐嗎？」  
　　「正是，我已經好久沒見到她了，你也知道這次來美國，我跟著愛瑪和西里爾去了瑟羅夜總會好幾次，就是沒去附近的阿波羅晃晃。」  
　　「我記得卡彭小姐提過，她在瑟羅曾有幸能跟代班的瓦道爾小姐合唱。」  
　　「是的、愛瑪很希望能再次與瑪莉詠見面，她們的嗓子都好極了！也許今晚她倆都會上台唱歌？」  
　　「確實可以如此期待，先生。」  
　　我未曾坦率直言，我始終不確定跟他在俱樂部同桌是否恰當。事實上，我有許多機會陪同前任雇主出席這類社交場合，但他們幾乎都是上了歲數的勛爵，生活嚴謹且流於制式，與伍斯特先生這幫紈絝子弟相較，無須在階級分際上多所顧慮。然而，瓦道爾小姐稱得上是我們共同的朋友，我斟酌後認為自己理當樂於陪同他前往。  
　　「瑪莉詠會很高興見到你，她至今還是很感激你解決伍斯特們的糾纏！」  
　　「是的，瓦道爾小姐已充分表達了她的喜悅之情。」  
　　伍斯特先生口中的伍斯特們自然不包括他自己，而是指他的一對雙胞胎表弟克勞德先生和尤斯提斯先生。這兩位先生曾經不約而同愛上瓦道爾小姐，並以有別於常人的積極態度追求她。此種積極態度使瓦道爾小姐心力交瘁，為了避免波及她的歌唱職涯，我便接受她的請求，適時提供一點服務。  
　　「這真好吃，吉福斯。」伍斯特先生說道，他指的是歐姆雷蛋。  
　　「很高興您喜歡，先生。」我一邊將他的睡衣放在燙衣板上，一邊說道。  
　　「你能常常做嗎？我不介意好幾頓早餐都吃這個。」他吃得非常開心。  
　　「如您所願，先生。」  
　　「那太好了，我會期待明天早上的！」他拋給我一個甜美的笑容。  
　　「明天恐怕不行，先生。」我說。  
　　「為什麼？」他問。  
　　「很遺憾，先生，但是我必須向您請幾天假。」  
　　我不願擅自揣測伍斯特先生獨立自主的能力，長年的服務經驗告訴我，他不是會為這事影響心情的紳士。但他就在我面前，笑容蕩然無存。  
　　「…請假？不是休息？」  
　　按照慣例，當我提出休息時（通常是半天），意味著我將暫停伍斯特先生的家務，但仍待在伍斯特先生的家中休養生息。而我所謂的請假幾天，指的是『有要事必須外出幾天』，這意味著我無論如何都無法為他提供服務。  
　　「我有一位住在底特律的表親，日前接到他的電報，責怪我屢次進出美國都未能順道拜訪他。」我解釋道。  
　　「呃，如果你那位表親住在底特律，他就不該怪你，畢竟…畢竟我們每次來都待在紐約啊。」他皺著眉頭指出。  
　　「正是這樣，先生。」  
　　他在熨斗散發出的蒸氣之間看著我，他的思緒不自覺地躲避我的推敲。  
　　「你會去很久嗎？」  
　　「我應能在三天後回到紐約，先生。」  
　　伍斯特先生顯然在考慮是否答應我。在過去的事件中，他也曾因自身處境，婉拒我暫離職守的請求，但考慮到他針對本次事件所採取的放任措施，我推測他找不到理由拒絕我。  
　　「我會想你的，吉福斯。」  
　　「謝謝您，先生。」  
　　他變得很不高興。我的突然缺席可能使他孤立無援，儘管他認為沒有我插手的餘地，卻仍希望身邊有我的陪伴。我表面展現出麻木不仁的態度，但使他不安絕非我的本意。無法親口告訴他這一點，我感到非常遺憾。  
　　「愛瑪出門前問我，對一個紳士而言，你是不是男僕裡特別理想的一位？」  
　　「是嗎，先生？」我說，一邊將水灑在睡衣上，再以熨斗燙過一次。  
　　「她說你真的能在最適當的時刻把早餐送進房間，我說你是萬中選一的！」  
　　「不敢當，先生。」  
　　「但是她說，結婚的話，還需要男僕嗎？」  
　　「這是預料之中的，先生。」他看著我燙衣，我的答覆再一次惹惱了他。但我無能為力。假若卡彭小姐認為男僕能做到的事，妻子也能做到，這也是相當合乎尋常的道理，她的想法並沒有錯。  
　　「我開始明白你當時說的話了，吉福斯。」他抿嘴，低頭鏟著他的歐姆雷蛋。  
　　「先生？」  
　　「即便你想，命運也不允許。」  
　　我想告訴他，我不記得這句話，但我擔心再次詳談那一晚的話題，我擔心自己將再一次傷害他，於是我保持緘默，這可能讓他覺得我生氣了。似乎很清楚自己可能被我傷害一般，伍斯特先生也不願再看著我。他終究有一定的自尊心，且意識到自己的情緒不太穩定，不願讓我注意到他的心情受到左右。  
　　他草率而快速地將蛋吃完，便一聲不吭地出去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *佩勒姆‧伍斯特，此處是借用原作家伍德豪斯的名字。  
> *電視劇《萬能管家》中飾演伯蒂的休‧勞瑞，父親就是劍橋賽艇手，休進入劍橋後也加入了劍橋賽艇隊。從原著推斷，伯蒂的體力沒有休那麼好，但如果老伍斯特是牛津賽艇隊的一員，個人覺得是滿有趣的點子。  
> *不把蛋敲破就不能做歐姆雷蛋。出自電視劇版《萬能管家》主演休‧勞瑞與史蒂芬‧弗萊的小品喜劇《一點雙人秀》中的段子。


	9. 黑夜裡在沙灘上

**第九章　黑夜裡在沙灘上On the Beach at Night**

 

**「胡說！」他頑強地噘起嘴**

**"Nonsense!" He pouted, stubbornly.**

 

　　由於我將在隔天清晨出發，伍斯特先生允許我先將剩餘的雜事打理完畢，傍晚再至阿波羅俱樂部與他會合。

　　當我抵達時，伍斯特先生和卡彭小姐已經到了，他們坐在靠近舞台鋼琴的座席間，正談笑著。我走近時，注意到他們的肩膀靠在一起，看起來相當親暱，以一種近乎可愛的方式互相調情。

　　「妳不能直接告訴我嗎？」伍斯特先生苦惱地說。

　　「你先猜猜看吧！」她笑道。

　　伍斯特先生並未牽住卡彭小姐的手，卡彭小姐也並未試圖親吻伍斯特先生。我用巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生的角度觀察他們，然後我明白，他們確實喜愛著彼此。這種喜愛即為友愛，卻尚未達到更加深刻的情愛，而且他們都意識到了這一點，不約而同為了愛上彼此而努力著。

　　我必須說這個發現使我有些心煩意亂。

　　「猜人名什麼的我最不擅長了，就告訴我吧。」

　　「加百列。」卡彭小姐伸手順順伍斯特先生的頭髮，正如我以往送他出門前，對他做的那樣。

　　我的雇主對艾爾‧ 卡彭的認識相當淺薄，自然不會想到這名芝加哥罪犯也同樣擁有這個中間名。對他而言，加百列只代表一個意思。

　　「難怪西里爾說妳是個天使！」伍斯特先生笑得像個孩子一樣。

　　「先生。」

　　他見到我時，有些驚慌失措，也許是想到上午在廚房發生的一點尷尬，但旋即又綻放出笑容，要我在他另一側坐下。

　　「瑪莉詠會來看我們，今晚是她主場，我剛剛還遇到考奇！」

　　「是的，先生，我方才過來時已經見到許多熟面孔。」

　　「吉福斯，你還沒聽過我唱歌吧？」卡彭小姐越過伍斯特先生，歡快地對我說道：「瑪莉詠堅持要我上去唱幾首，我期待聽到你的感想！」

　　「非常好，卡彭小姐。」我對她微笑。

　　瓦道爾小姐在燈光暗下來之前，過來與伍斯特先生敬酒，也就雙胞胎事件向我感激地敬一杯。隨後，她便回到舞台上，動人的歌聲在黑暗中緩緩傾流而出。人們低聲談笑、沉浸在瓦道爾小姐的美妙嗓音當中，我也允許自己的心情隨著歌聲稍微放鬆下來。

　　「吉福斯。」我的雇主靠過來，低聲說道。

　　「先生？」我以同等的音量回應他。

　　他沒說話，褐髮上映著舞台的燈光，在黑暗中將菸盒遞給我，眼裡帶著滿滿的笑意。

　　我發覺那笑意帶著一點歉然，辨認出這是他一貫向我求和的柔軟態度。我的雇主並非像他的姨媽們所言，是個不折不扣的缺心眼傻瓜。儘管他在生活常識、人情世故方面都有待教育，面對長期相處的朋友或僕從，還是保有敏銳的關心。他不希望因為一時的任性或不可理喻，傷害到他所重視的人事物。稍早的談話中，我們並未起衝突，他依然對自己的消極態度感到反感，認為在一定程度上虧待了我。

　　「先生，我應該向您說過…」我並未板起臉孔。

　　「胡說！」他頑強地噘起嘴。

　　「非常好，先生。」我接受了，從菸盒裡取過一支菸。

　　他以一種奇異的神情看著我將菸點燃。他知道我從未在工作的時候抽菸，因這不符合規範。但每當他有所堅持時，意味著他不認為這個當下應歸列為我工作的一部分。我經常將這份慷慨視為他生來不拘小節的性格，時而為其苦惱，時而為其莞爾。

　　然而，當他看著我的時候，我突然有種異樣的感受。

　　卡彭小姐正聆聽著歌聲，陶醉地看著瓦道爾小姐的步態，並未注意到未婚夫與他的男僕正不著痕跡地凝視彼此。我表面上維持固有的淡然態度，內在思緒卻陷於極度混亂的狀態，僅只是偶然冒出的想法，不合時宜地占據了我的大腦。

　　「吉福斯？」他低聲喚我，音量只有我能聽見。

　　是否有可能。伍斯特先生只是需要一點適度的引導？也許他不知道自己需要的是什麼。也許他需要的不只是一個僕從，也許他也渴求著我的陪伴，只是他從未明白？也許我當時應該答應他，並使他明白那份想望與我並無不同？也許我應該告訴他，而且要不惜一切代價？

　　我將視線移至台上瓦道爾小姐身旁的鋼琴，深深吸了一口菸，再長長地吐吶而出。伍斯特先生的菸並不是我慣抽的牌子，但這正是他平日在我身邊逡巡時所散發出的幽微氣息。

　　「吉福斯。」

　　他與我靠得很近，他的菸有些模糊了我倆之間的距離，我懷疑卡彭小姐是否注視著我們，我懷疑是否有陌生的好事者正盯著我們，我希望沒有人將心思放在我們身上。這是個可怕的想法，它使我驚慌失措。我警覺自己正在失去判准能力，理智阻止我深入思考下去。

　　「…先生？」

　　「你不能改天再去那什麼該死的底特律嗎？」他假裝沒好氣地說。

　　我差點就要傾過身吻他。

　　但他歉然地笑起來，拍了拍我彷彿無動於衷的肩膀，轉身與卡彭小姐說話。這讓我意識到，與有我涉入其中的無數事件相比，此次的冒險其實沒有太大的不同。若此事未能解決(儘管不太可能，畢竟有許多的途徑可以解決此事)，他確實將歸屬於卡彭小姐所有。但即便此事順利解決，我也未能因此擁有他。

　　瓦道爾小姐開始唱起一些緩慢而憂傷的曲子。我雇主很少因歌詞擾動情感，但他會花更多的時間沉醉於曲調之中，並習慣留意鋼琴在曲中扮演的角色。他將雙手拄在桌上，捧著雙頰，有些昏昏欲睡，帶著溫暖愉快的笑容看著瓦道爾小姐。我不禁希望他能永遠如此恬然自得的生活下去。

　　「你們待會要合唱嗎？」伍斯特先生問道。

　　「伯蒂，我知道你很期待，但瓦道爾小姐太忙了，今晚甚至請我分擔幾首獨唱呢。」卡彭小姐啜了一口酒。

　　「真可惜！下次你們有空的時候，肯定要叫上我。」

　　「我想伍斯特先生不介意負責鋼琴伴奏？」

　　「說得對！吉福斯，我們還可以四手聯彈？好久沒這麼做了！」

　　「我的榮幸，先生。」

　　卡彭小姐看著我們歡快地笑了，她有著漂亮的酒窩。我突然想起巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生今晚會與葛雷格森夫人離開美國，也許伍斯特先生已告知她。

　　「換我了，我想我得延續一下瓦道爾小姐留給我的感傷，天啊、我真希望

西里爾跟我們在一起！」

　　卡彭小姐吻了伍斯特先生的臉頰，踩著輕巧的步伐離開席間。

　　據巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生所說，卡彭小姐在紐約期間，經常在瑟羅夜總會不定期代班駐唱，在該夜總會累積了一定的人氣。阿波羅俱樂部一直是瓦道爾小姐和幾名資深歌手的舞臺，但在瓦道爾小姐的介紹下，卡彭小姐也獲得了熱烈的掌聲。

**_黑夜裡在沙灘上_**  
 ** _一個小女孩和他的父親一起站著_**  
 ** _望著秋天的長空_**  
　　華特‧惠特曼*，我想。這是一首情感豐沛的作品。卡彭小姐的唱腔很美，在爵士曲風下流淌著深沉的底蘊。而我的雇主非常喜歡爵士樂。

**_當埋葬一切的烏雲正在黑壓壓地撒下_ **   
**_越來越低　迅速地從上面橫掃下來_ **   
**_升起了那巨大的　寧靜的主星_ **   
**_而在他的近處，就在他上面一點_ **   
**_閃爍著纖秀的貝麗亞特斯姊妹星群_ **

　　全場所有人都停下了，靜止了。所有酒杯中的冰塊都停止融化，所有紳士夾在指間的餘燼菸都拒絕落下，全都聆聽著卡彭小姐的歌唱。也許，這是她最愛的一首歌。因她幾乎是用盡了力氣在低訴。

_**在海灘上　這女孩拉著她父親的手** _   
_**眼看著那埋葬一切的雲　氣勢凌人地壓下來** _   
_**立刻就要吞滅一切** _   
_**她默默地啜泣起來** _

_**我對惠特曼的熟悉，**_ 並不亞於對其他詩人的認識。我不禁想，卡彭小姐是否將情感投注在詩中的女孩身上？亦或是投注在女孩的父親身上？因她唱得幾乎要讓人心痛起來。由於專心聽著卡彭小姐唱歌，我並未注意到伍斯特先生從剛才就沒了聲響。

　　他一般喜歡快樂的作品，對華特‧惠特曼也所知不多，儘管我曾聽他在化妝舞會上扮演林肯，並興高采烈地彈唱《哦，船長，我的船長》*。當我不著痕跡地看了他一眼，卻再也無法離開視線。

**_她默默地啜泣起來_ **   
**_她默默地啜泣起來…_ **

　　伍斯特先生動也不動，我從未見他如此沉浸在痛苦當中。他美麗的藍色瞳孔輝映著這個夜總會，無數只酒杯、菸霧、金色銅管樂器與黑色手指下的白色琴鍵。然而他卻不在這裡，他的臉龐透著成熟的苦楚，卻又稚嫩得令人心寒。卡彭小姐隨著音樂輕輕搖擺，她的神情像是沉醉在回憶當中，像在回想什麼人對她說過了什麼。

**_別哭　孩子_ **   
**_別哭　我的寶貝_ **   
**_讓我來吻乾你的眼淚_ **

　　到此，伍斯特先生一聲不吭地走了。我想將他拉回來，擁抱他，告訴他剩下歌詞的結尾，但我卻沒有勇氣這麼做。他似乎再也忍受不了，再也不願聽下去，就這麼沉默的起身走開。他甚至沒看我一眼。

_**別哭　孩子** _   
_**別哭　我的寶貝** _

　　他走的時候我跟著他，悄然無聲。就像我不願讓他發現我，就像我試圖窺視他發生了什麼，為什麼不願聽自己的未婚妻唱完一首動人的歌曲，就好像我蠢得無法自行猜透一樣。

　　我知道他正思念著老伍斯特，他早逝的父親，可能也包含他的母親。我雇主與卡彭小姐最大的共通點，正是他們都失去了對孩童而言必要的溫暖。他們交換過對雙親僅存的記憶與深切想念，他與無事忙的那些玩伴鮮少能夠分享這種無可取代的依戀。

　　我見到他自以為走得足夠遠，才將身子傾靠在牆邊。什麼也不做，只是輕輕抖顫。他額前的髮絲有些汗濕，彷彿他很冷，彷彿他正在失溫。過了一會，他從西裝內裡摸索出心愛的菸盒，取出一支菸叼進嘴裡。點燃後，迎來一陣冗長的吐納。菸霧在他臉側繚繞了一會時間，似乎使他冷靜了下來。然而，我年輕的主人依舊不夠世故，他讓眼眶中的淚水滿溢而出。

　　我站在不遠處，看著他哭泣。當我走近時，他並未注意到我。

　　「先生，有什麼我能……」

　　「不！」他打斷了我。

　　「…」

　　我板起臉孔，讓我的驕傲與沉穩籠罩著我。過了一會，他側頭疲倦地注視我，又很快別開視線。彷彿我的存在困擾著他，彷彿他對我無比氣惱。

　　「不，吉福斯。」他生硬地說道：「沒有什麼是你能做的。」

　　「我很抱歉，先生。」而且我是真心的。

　　「不，我很抱歉，吉福斯。」他並未接受，搖搖頭：「我想說的是，你已經為伯特倫做得夠多了，你走吧。」

　　於是我走開了。

　　我曾經一昧相信，男僕從來都可以輕易地離開一位雇主，而有些雇主卻無法一天離開他的男僕。為了累積深厚經驗與穩定收入，我慎重挑選每一任雇主。不論是沃普萊斯頓勛爵(上帝保佑他的睡衣灰飛煙滅)、西斯爾頓先生（即現在的橋北勛爵）或是陶德先生。我經常為了一己之私，從那些雇主手中接過主導權。礙於對我的需求日益加深，他們也往往在不知情下將特權拱手讓人。

　　我原以為伍斯特先生亦是如此。但如今我對伍斯特先生的感情，早已扭轉過去的成見。他有別於我服務過的任何一位，都要值得我的付出與尊重。我確信此任雇主是無可取代的，正因這想法已無可抹滅，當他要我走時，我竟有種他再也不需要我的錯覺。我壓抑著微不足道的痛苦，獨自走回席間，看見卡彭小姐獨坐的背影，她已唱完她的部分。我認為有義務為雇主的離席找一個托辭。

　　「吉福斯。」卡彭小姐看到了我。

　　「卡彭小姐，由於先生方才有些不適…」

　　「吉福斯。」她打斷我：「我有話對你說。」

　　卡彭小姐站起身，瓦道爾小姐已回到台上，觀眾無暇留意周遭的事物。她握住我的手，輕聲對我說話。

　　「稍微準備一下，然後叫輛車到附近的瑟羅夜總會等我。」

　　對於她突如其來的神祕邀約，我一時無法在心中醞釀出任何想法，只好先提出我的另一個疑問。

　　「卡彭小姐，請問我應準備什麼？」

　　她上下審視著我，然後無奈地嘆了口氣，臨走前對我說。

　　「我以為你會想打理一下自己，你看起來糟透了。」

　　抵達瑟羅夜總會的門口時，正好是晚間十一點。卡彭小姐離開前，也許是去告知未婚夫自己將中途離席，幾分鐘後才來到我面前。而我並未刻意知會伍斯特先生，由於方才的事，我想他暫時不會想見到我。若他先行回飯店，也可以合理的認為我已經出發前往底特律。

　　「卡彭小姐。」我禮貌性地向她示意。

　　「吉福斯，我希望你陪我去見一個人。」她單刀直入地說。

　　「我不是很明白…」

　　「我聽見了。」卡彭小姐打斷我，她顯然有些不悅：「伯蒂的姨媽和你在街角的談話。」

　　我粗略地評估自身處境，目前時間尚早，卡彭小姐看似隻身來與我見面，且並未顯露出以往不同的態度，也許我沒有不慎將自己置於危險之中。她暫且算是艾爾‧卡彭的私生女，背後有著未知的龐大勢力支持，我卻感覺她不滿的神情，與我僱主展現孤立無援時的情況有些相似。

　　「是這樣嗎，小姐？」我依然謹慎地回應。

　　「她真的把西里爾帶走了嗎？」卡彭小姐急切地說。

　　「我想是的，小姐。」我無意隱瞞她。

　　她得到我的答覆後，一時間有些不知如何是好。她有一頭俏麗的短髮和小巧的鼻子，經常在我的雇主和我面前顯露出俏皮活潑的性格。我也注意到，這位小姐之所以能討我喜歡，約莫是她與我雇主一樣，從不擅於隱藏自己率真的一面。

　　「這真是太蠢了，吉福斯。」她傷心地說：「西里爾私下跟我說過，他說你知道我們的事。」

　　此刻，她就像個鬧彆扭的孩子，這一點與我的雇主有異曲同工之妙，卻又機靈得多。但我猜測她不與伍斯特先生外出的時間，私下還經常與巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生見面，這個想法有些衝擊我稍嫌保守的道德觀念。

　　「卡彭小姐，我並未知會伍斯特先生我的去向。」我提醒她，希望她能盡快說明召我至此的原因。

　　「你不是騙他說，你要去底特律拜訪親戚嗎？」她有些調皮地嘲諷道。

　　我怔了怔。看來我與葛雷格森夫人談話時，她確實在場，知道我計劃調查她的底細。正如我尊重伍斯特先生，我也尊重這位小姐，但諸位肯定知道，我在許多的冒險故事中，也總是以我行我素自居。我以一介經驗老道的男僕身分，時常低調的操弄全局，有時也會為了目的，不惜犧牲自己在先生小姐心中既有的完美形象。不過，面對如此直白的問話，還是激起了我興許的尷尬。

　　「如果你真有位親戚在底特律，那麼你就該往底特律去，除非你那位親戚在芝加哥開餐館。」她伶牙俐齒地笑道。

　　「所言甚是，小姐。」我頷首，並未顯露一分莞爾。

　　「我真想阻止你，吉福斯，但我又很感激你採取行動。」

　　她看著我，仍是那副像在賭氣般的傷心樣貌。但我此刻有些心煩意亂，不太希望將我的雇主丟在瑟羅或是別的地方，儘管他還是有能力靠自己回到飯店的。

　　「小姐，我是否能冒昧請教，您方才提到要與某人見面，此人是否已經在某個約定的場所恭候多時？」

　　「是的，我們要去見庫寧先生，他不一定會準時。」她說，看了一眼夜總會入口：「待會你見到他的時候，不需要知道他是誰，就算你知道。如果你懂我的意思。」

　　「很清楚。」我確實從未聽聞過一位庫寧先生。但她言下之意是，這位庫寧先生的身分可能相當敏感，或者說此次會面的重點與庫寧先生本身無關，即便這位先生足具話題性。

　　「跟我來。」

　　卡彭小姐領著我進入瑟羅，她經常在那裡駐唱，非常熟悉後台的路線。我隨著她進入員工休息室，繞到舞台後方，經過長而陰暗的吧台。我發現她帶著我兜圈子，像是要避開潛在的跟蹤者，但我並未查覺到任何可疑人物在尾隨我們。

　　當我們回到正廳，在觀眾座席間穿行時，我不合時宜地想到伍斯特先生肯定會覺得『這就像什麼什麼蘇格蘭場警長在秘密查案的時候，被爵士女伶帶進敵營對簿公堂』。卡彭小姐確實可說是位爵士女伶，但除了男僕，雷吉納德‧ 吉福斯怕是與其他職業都不太相稱。

　　「庫寧先生？」她突然在某個席位間停下來，輕聲說道。

　　「坐吧，卡彭家的小姐。」一個聲音回應她。

　　庫寧先生是個有雙下巴的男人，他穿著直條紋西裝，年紀約莫四十歲上下。他是個令人看不出情緒的陌生人。當他不笑時，他的嘴角似乎也略微地上揚著。他看看我，上下打量，也許是注意到我沒一同坐下。

　　「請別這麼叫我，庫寧先生。」卡彭小姐不滿地說。

　　「是嗎？我跟這個城市不太熟，這裡會有人在意你是卡彭小姐，或者是某個卡彭家的小姐嗎？」庫寧先生無所謂地說，同時用下巴指了指我：「這又是哪家的人？」

　　「他不重要。」卡彭小姐隨口說道：「但他是代替伍斯特先生來的。」

　　「啊，妳那個傻有錢的英國佬。」庫寧先生打量著我的穿著，他應該知道這是男僕的打扮，也許他在心裡認定伍斯特先生確實相當富有。

　　「幫個忙，坐吧。」最後他向我擺了擺手，「我們應該坐著談，別太顯眼了。」

　　我順從地在卡彭小姐身旁坐下，板著一如既往的淡漠表情，盡可能不讓對方發現我對這場會面仍一頭霧水。

　　「我請庫寧先生調查信和約定的事，」卡彭小姐對我說：「你可以把今天得到的訊息帶回去，告訴你的主人。」

　　「好的，小姐。」

　　「你表現得好像你已經知道了一樣，我親愛的愛瑪。」庫寧先生說。

　　「那封信經過確認是偽造的，我還能說什麼？」卡彭小姐聳了聳肩膀，她表現得非常勇敢：「現在我只想知道，我父親為什麼要找伍斯特先生的麻煩？」

　　「還有艾爾‧卡彭到底是不是妳父親。」庫寧先生緊接著說。

　　卡彭小姐的肩膀瑟縮了一下。

　　「是的，還有這個。」她不自在地說：「男僕先生，把雇主的疑問交給庫寧先生，他會把知道的都告訴你。」

　　卡彭小姐不願透漏我的姓名，這使得庫寧先生也只能如此稱呼我。她很清楚伍斯特先生從未質疑過她，我的雇主在親情及友誼的催化下，選擇了相信。然而，有什麼使她決定面對現實，將我帶到這裡，允許我一起確認事情的真相。

　　但就在我注意到以前，她從我身邊走開了。

　　「真奇怪啊，如果她坦率一點，很快就能放自己一條生路。」庫寧先生不像真的覺得奇怪，他只是看著卡彭小姐走到酒吧坐下：「幹我們這行的最忌諱猶豫不決。」

　　看來庫寧先生與卡彭先生一樣，在特定的領域有所發展。

　　「也許小姐需要時間想一想。」我低聲說，並未迎上他的目光。

　　「艾爾沒做對的事情，就是只讓她在檯面上混，才有這麼多時間想東想西…別理她，問你想問的，趁我還有時間。」

　　於是我試著先了解老伍斯特先生與卡彭先生的關係。如果他們有過交往，

老伍斯特先生會不知道其中的危險性嗎？

　　「伍斯特家族向來以交友廣泛自居，這不是沒有根據的，男僕先生。」

　　「這點我從不懷疑。」但我無法打從心底信服，幾天前我已連絡過小蓋尼米德俱樂部，雇主名冊中紀錄老伍斯特先生曾帶著懷孕的伍斯特夫人一同前往美國，他們的目的只是遊歷各大州，很少在一地停留超過兩個星期。

　　「艾爾‧卡彭是個雙面人物，檯面上跟那些大亨或外國商人做生意，也捐款給慈善組織。」

　　「是的，您說的我也略有耳聞。」

　　「…你好像是個很精明的人。」庫寧先生說，「我不是很明白英國佬的階級觀念，但是像你這樣的人，在美國是可以幹大事的。」

　　出於和我的雇主剛有過不甚愉快的談話，我現在沒有心情接受一名身份可疑的陌生人沒來由地吹捧，於是保持沉默。庫寧先生吐吐舌頭，做了一個是希望我不要生氣的手勢，又或者是暗示我話題將繼續下去。

　　「卡彭曾經想跟佩勒姆做生意，但你也知道有些英國仕紳特別死腦筋，知道對方是艾爾‧卡彭後就破局了。」

　　「我是否能理解為此事讓他懷恨在心？」我問。

　　庫寧先生解釋，由於伍斯特夫婦早逝，艾爾‧卡彭當年也就沒有繼續追究。直到幾年前，他檯面上的人跟某個富豪談生意，閒聊中得知伍斯特先生的存在。

　　「你家主人貌似是跟那富豪的女兒訂過婚還什麼的，據說人傻得可以，卻繼承了佩勒姆的財產，有錢得要命。」艾爾‧卡彭經常透過卡彭小姐這樣的中間人，協助處理檯面上的生意，許多大亨在不知情的狀況下，間接與他有生意上的來往。我服務伍斯特先生期間，所能想到的大亨只有老史托克先生，但我的雇主與大亨之女訂婚的經驗不只這一樁，其實無從推敲庫寧所指為哪位富豪。

　　「我想這之中帶有報復心態？」

　　「當然了，但主要還是為了錢，才想出偽造書信、用婚約綁人這種可笑手段，畢竟面對圈外人，下手不能太明目張膽。」庫寧先生嫌惡地擺擺手。

　　「您說過他很在意自己的公眾形象。」我說。

　　「但到處都是破綻。」庫寧先生百般聊賴地說：「他也捐款給慈善團體，很輕易就能為自己弄到一個私生女。不管怎麼說，伍斯特的家產斐然，據那位富豪的說法，還老是跟人訂婚，也難怪艾爾‧卡彭會想出這種辦法騙梅子的錢。」

　　「梅子？」

　　「佩勒姆啊，念快點不就成梅子了嗎？佩勒姆，梅子！」庫寧笑著說。

　　這個小小的發現著實令我感到驚喜。伍斯特先生出於對父親的懷念，偶爾使用梅子這個暱稱作為筆名。今天以前，我卻從未能將佩勒姆與梅子產生聯繫。

　　「至於小姐，她不是生來就被拋棄，我可以很容易弄到相關證明。」庫寧

先生從桌下塞給我一份文件。他悻悻然地說，卡彭小姐跟艾爾相認沒多久，就請他調查生父的身分，但一直沒有勇氣面對，只說讓他收著，以備不時之需。

　　「說實在我不玩私生女這套，這東西對我沒啥用處。」他用很粗俗的語氣說。

　　「我想這是卡彭小姐請您調查的私事，也許該由您當面交給她。」我版著面孔說道，並未接下那份文件。

　　「別搞錯了，男僕先生。我幫她調查，只是為了看看艾爾到底在搞什麼花招，這個人最近也有點窮途末路了。」

　　「您的意思是卡彭小姐不需擔心該家族潛在的威脅？」

　　「我想政府正在考慮用逃稅制裁他，」庫寧先生摸著下巴：「當然還有其他罪名，反正他們會想辦法多判他幾個。」

　　「您對艾爾‧卡彭的了解真令我吃驚，庫寧先生。」

　　「你對情人的了解永遠不會比對敵人的了解多。」庫寧先生冷不防說道。

　　我判斷庫寧先生也許隸屬與卡彭家族對立的一方，卡彭小姐為了獲取真相，不惜與其他陣營的人士打交道，似乎冒失了點。但我轉念一想，如果艾爾‧卡彭覬覦伍斯特先生的財產，眼前這位庫寧先生也可能代表了貪得無厭的另一方。

　　我接下了那份文件。此時，卡彭小姐走了回來。

　　「我猜你們談得差不多了？」

　　我並未理會卡彭小姐，傾身靠向庫寧先生。他看起來是地下社會的大人物，若是能夠取信於他，也許能為伍斯特先生省去一些麻煩。

　　「事實上，庫寧先生，我懷疑卡彭先生利用愛瑪小姐接近我的雇主，恐怕別有意圖。」

　　卡彭小姐看了我一眼，她顯然有些錯愕。這應是她希望我與會的目的之一，她卻不明白我想對庫寧先生說些什麼。

　　「是嗎？你家主人身上還握有什麼籌碼？」庫寧的雙眼閃爍著光芒，這便是他此行的目的，而我認為我有義務化解他的意圖。我允許自己露出一點笑意，

這使得卡彭小姐開始壓抑緊張的神色。

　　「老實告訴您，老伍斯特先生將多數財產移轉到伍斯特先生的名下，但他無權任意花用。」我說。

　　「什麼意思？」庫寧先生不解。

　　「聽完您所說的，我注意到卡彭先生對我雇主的了解不夠，他不知道我雇主只是個貪圖享樂、不善守財的浪蕩子。」我信口說道。

　　「什麼？我以為他只是個傻瓜。」

　　「庫寧先生，我的意思是，老伍斯特先生早知道他的兒子沒有生意頭腦，放心不下才花錢託人照顧他。」

　　我彷彿看見伍斯特先生手插著腰，因我的每句話發出的無數個『我說！』。這個想法讓我突然開始想念我的雇主，但我還是很慶幸他不在這裡。

　　「你是指那些錢是你家主人的保母費？別開玩笑了！英國佬真是莫名其妙，那麼誰有權使用那些錢？」庫寧先生皺緊了眉頭。

　　「據我所知，先生由許多姨媽扶養長大，如今則有貼身男僕隨時服侍他。」

　　「這麼說錢在你身上！」

　　「每個月從男僕俱樂部領取我應得的那一份，是的。」我謙虛地說。

　　「你是說錢全歸那什麼俱樂部管？但佩勒姆不就這麼一個荒唐兒子嗎？」

　　「英國有很多敗家子，庫寧先生，這也許不是您這樣的實業家所能想像的。」

　　庫寧先生啞口無言。在他花時間消化我胡謅的文化衝擊時，卡彭小姐已抹除緊張的神態，換上一張驚訝的臉，我想在戲劇界她確實比巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生有天份得多。

　　「開什麼玩笑，原來我要嫁的人又窮又傻！」她說，「那我還不如嫁給你呢，男僕先生！」

　　「…小姐言重了。」確實言重了，她所說的前半段有效幫我提高了說服力，後半段則像是順道戲弄我的不知好歹。她確實比我的雇主機靈許多。

　　「我太驚訝了，佩勒姆這麼精明，卻願意贍養一堆懶漢！」庫寧先生好不容易恢復了思考。

　　「我的雇主作為老伍斯特之子，手上確實有配額用以贊助他與朋友的無事忙俱樂部。」

　　「無事忙…不就是懶漢嗎！」庫寧不知為何有點生氣，我想他可能是經歷過槍林彈雨的硬漢，不是很能理解英國年輕仕紳的日常生活。

　　「先生如此評價，我不予置評。」我補充：「他們都是重要的紳士，是男僕俱樂部的潛在雇主。」

　　「可惜啊。」庫寧先生像是真心有些憐憫似的，瞅著卡彭小姐：「我想艾爾肯定不知道自己打算把她交到什麼男人手上，雖然還是不成氣候的小演員，放在檯面上還是挺漂亮的。」

　　但我尚未把話說完。

　　「關於這一點，您有所不知，在我們這行有條潛規則，妻子往往是男僕流動的主因。」

　　「啊。」庫寧先生說。

　　「畢竟，男僕能做的事，妻子也能做。」

　　「啊。」庫寧先生說。

　　「我猜妻子不可能領到男僕俱樂部的薪金了？」卡彭小姐沒好氣地幫腔。

　　「不，小姐。」我說，意味深長地牽動了嘴角。

　　「不要說別有企圖了，艾爾是白費心機，你雇主根本無利可圖。」庫寧似是放棄了什麼，反倒板起臉來。

　　「誠如您所言，那個人已經窮途末路了，各方面都考慮不周。」我淡漠的說。

　　庫寧先生站起身，他換上一張比我更加淡漠的神情，我想他已經對我們失去興趣。

　　「就這樣吧，小姐。」他對卡彭小姐說：「文件我交給男僕先生了，內容包含艾爾偽造那封書信的管道和他的手寫原稿，還有你一直寄放在我這的東西。」

　　「謝謝你，庫寧先生，不論你是出於什麼動機幫助我。」卡彭小姐低聲說道。

　　「別提了，幫助或威脅，總是吃力不討好的。」庫寧先生咂了咂嘴便離開了。

　　庫寧先生離開瑟羅夜總會後，卡彭小姐帶著我回到員工休息室。牆上的掛鐘已經超過十二點，休息室內沒有半個人。她睜著一雙大眼，端詳著我。

　　「吉福斯，你剛剛說的有半句不是假話？」

　　「我只是換個說法陳述部份事實，小姐。」

　　「吉福斯，你真是個奇蹟。」她別開了視線。我懷疑她是否真的寧可繼續為艾爾‧卡彭效命。

　　「之前在夜總會，伯蒂對我說過很有意思的話，他說我就是那個不幸的人，因為我只失去了一個父母。」她盯著我手中的文件。

　　「我很遺憾，小姐。」我想她指的應該是伍斯特先生拒絕婚約的前一晚。

「伯蒂也因為那封偽造信，認為自己必須不計代價的娶我，你必須儘快讓伯蒂知道他是被敲詐的，這對他而言太辛苦了。」

　　「我會盡快向先生說明此事。」

　　「我想我必須選擇要做個不幸的人，還是個粗心的人？」她看起來很疲倦。

　　「您還有巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生。」我暗示她。

　　「我拒絕了他，吉福斯。」她笑道。

　　「但我認為，他的感情就如同上次他對我坦白的一樣。」我說。

　　「你是說西里爾還在等著我？」

　　「您會發現巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生仍深信，伍斯特先生終將與您解開誤會。」

　　她陷入沉默，接著又對我露出狡獪的神情，這讓我意識到自己總是遇見喜歡開我玩笑的美國女性，也許我確實該如伍斯特先生所言，把開關關掉，花點時間反省自己。

　　「我原先以為，伍斯特先生可以取代西里爾。況且，他們都有個共同的姨媽，我認為即便婚後還是很有機會再與西里爾見面的。」

　　也許是注意到我略顯震驚與不肯苟同的神情，她笑了起來。

　　「別擔心，我做不到的。見到伍斯特先生，知道他是什麼樣的人，我無法做出傷害他的行為。」

　　「卡彭小姐，請問您是否願意選擇巴辛頓─巴辛頓先生，即便這意味著您必須接受自己是個粗心的人？」

　　她並沒有猶豫太久，抬起頭來對我說。

　　「西里爾真的走了嗎？」

　　「我想下一班往英國的船將在兩小時後出發，愛瑪小姐。」

　　我打開紙袋，將屬於她的那份交給她。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《黑夜裡在沙灘上》，華特‧惠特曼的詩作，謝謝這位詩人激起了這篇故事的靈感。  
> *《哦，船長，我的船長》，惠特曼為紀念林肯總統之死而作。


	10. 尾聲

**第十章　尾聲Ending**

 

**我給他暗示，告訴他問題和側面的答覆**

**I give him the first suggestion, the problem and indirection.**

 

　　搭車離開瑟羅夜總會，回到伍斯特先生與我下榻的飯店時，我仍然無法解開心中的窒塞情緒。

　　伍斯特先生在阿波羅俱樂部不經意向我展露的痛苦，依然在腦海縈繞不去。我思索正要回去的地方，在遭到抗拒與驅趕後，再次回到他的身邊，這樣的自己是否過於厚顏無恥。我深切地明白，他當時的憤怒與懊惱並不完全針對我，但我依循著他的意願，佯裝不聞不問，也直接加深了他的不安，致使他不慎讓我看見那不堪的一面。

　　我勢必要將與庫寧先生的交談據實以告，勢必要讓他知道此事已塵埃落定，讓他重回自由的懷抱。但我擔心他不樂於見到我，擔心我的出現只會加劇他的頹喪。當我抱持這樣低落的想法，抵達我們的樓層時，首先映入眼簾的是堆放在門口的龐然雜物。走近一看，那是我傍晚收拾好的兩只隨身行李，和一只伍斯特先生的衣箱。這三只行李七零八落地散放在地上，大門敞開著，隱約能聽見裡面傳來翻箱倒櫃的聲響，我立即升起不好的預感。

　　客廳沒有人，伍斯特先生的房間和我的房間門都敞開著，聲音從伍斯特先生的房間傳來。正要走進去時，一個身形魁梧的男子闖了出來，帶著熟悉的嗓音。

　　「該死、我的鴨子……！」

　　他倉皇地與我擦肩而過，並為他的莽撞致歉。

　　「噢、抱歉，吉福斯！」

　　「不要緊，先生。」

　　他沒理會我，急急地進了浴室，幾秒鐘後拿著伍斯特先生的鴨子出來，同樣無暇留意我，跑回了伍斯特先生的房間。我走到門口，看著他將鴨子用力塞進一只明顯塞不下任何一隻泡澡鴨的行李箱。我真不知道他是如何辦到的。

　　「先生？」我喚了他一聲，沒得到回應。

　　「好，還有什麼……」他忙得不可開交。

　　那確實是我的雇主伍斯特先生。方才他撞到我時，之所以給我魁梧的錯覺，是因為他把好幾套大衣穿在身上（也包含我常穿的那件），頭上還戴了至少三四頂帽子，這一身製造出他的塊頭忽然變大的假象。姑且不論原因，我了解他正在收拾行李。以一位長期將一切交給男僕打理的紳士突然決定自己打包行李的典型方式。

　　「伍斯特先生。」我稍微提高了音量，希望使他注意到我。

　　他終於轉過身，卻是睜著大眼瞪著我，愣在當下，好像我是專程前來嚇唬他的鬼魅。然後他怪叫一聲。

　　「吉福斯！」

　　「先生。」

　　他抱著那堆衣服跑到我面前，仍是那副慌慌張張的神色。

　　「吉福斯…你不是、你不是去底特律了嗎？」

　　伍斯特先生當然不知道，由於突如其來的變卦，我突然間不需要前往底特律或其他任何地方了。

　　「先生，冒昧請教您這是要上哪去？」我從他懷裡取過那堆還帶衣架的衣服。

　　「底特律呀！」

　　聽他的語氣，就彷彿我再進一步詢問他，為什麼他要去底特律，就要被他指責沒吃夠魚了似的。但他無暇考慮我的聰明才智是否符合標準，喋喋不休地說。

　　「我想去底特律找你，我以為你氣得連行李都不要了！」他在好幾件大衣底下憂心忡忡地說：「我真不知道我有這麼多衣服，我們真的只有這幾只箱子嗎，吉福斯？」

　　「我想不出還有哪一只不在這裡了，先生。」我看著攤在床上的那些。

　　我不禁慶幸在他莽撞的離開前及時回來，他甚至沒有想到我不曾留下親戚的地址。雖然他之後肯定會意識到這項創舉在施行上特別困難，我仍然忍不住想像伍斯特先生拖著我倆的行李，在底特律徒勞地尋找男僕的淒涼光景。這使得我的良心開始隱隱作痛。

　　「吉福斯，你知道你年輕的主人最近心情不是很好，我知道我是自願跟愛瑪結婚，也沒找你幫忙，還把氣出在你身上…」他支支吾吾地說。

　　「先生，我能理解您的不安。」我輕聲說道，開始為他脫去那些沉重的大衣。

　　「剛剛在夜總會，我回過神來才發現我對你做了什麼…」他低下頭去。

　　「先生，你什麼也沒做。」我說完，看著他眼眶紅了起來。

　　「我不該衝著你吼，吉福斯，我不知道我在想什麼。」他懊惱地說：「我敢說你當時要是有伸出手，伯特倫恐怕就要揮開你的了…你走後我繼續抽一會菸，愛瑪過來說她臨時要回芝加哥談生意，我當時真是鬱悶極了。」

　　儘管伍斯特先生無意與愛瑪小姐結婚，但他仍然非常喜歡愛瑪小姐的陪伴。我安慰他，小姐也很珍惜這段時光，先生可以回國時再與小姐見面。但他並未察覺我話中有話，反倒更加急切地打斷我。

　　「你說對了，吉福斯！我是很喜歡她，但我無法愛她。」他緊緊地瞅著我。

　　「婚姻的收穫不是愛，先生。」我說。

　　「你又說對了，吉福斯！但這不是我想要的，我想要的不是這個！」

　　當他這麼說時，我突然不知道自己一直在與誰對抗，抑或是為何需要對抗。我試圖充耳不聞，理智卻逼迫我去聽。我注意到我的雇主在心急如焚下，領結歪斜、頭髮凌亂，這引起我伸手為他梳理的衝動，但他的話語卻在我耳邊燒灼，意圖使我動彈不得。

　　「我不期待你明白，但是、吉福斯，婚姻會取代我現在的生活，而我想要的是現在的生活。」

　　「我明白，先生。」我向他保證。

　　「總之我回來時哪都沒見到你，就想你大概一氣之下，不願意再見到我了。」他下了一個憂傷的結論：「我就說人不能沮喪，人一沮喪誰都想離開他的。」

　　「先生，我沒有生您的氣。」

　　我嘆了口氣，詛咒自己竟能殘忍地助長他的悲傷，同時取下他頭上的好幾頂帽子。他很少看見我嘆氣，這有效地迫使他抬起頭注視我。

　　「我也沒有計劃要離開您。」

　　他看起來不是很相信我，一雙大眼幾乎要滴出藍色的、埋怨的眼淚了。我脫去他肩上最後一件大衣，讓我的雇主恢復原來的尺寸。

　　「但你說、你分明對我說…」他的聲音殘破不堪。

　　我知道他想說什麼，那些都是我說過的話。我告訴他事無長久，我用形而上的命運敷衍他，我誤導他相信他所追求的幸福只是徒勞，全為避免承認我沒有勇氣接受他。現在看來我的作法是多麼可笑！

　　「先生，恐怕我當時沒能清楚表達我的意思。」我向他道歉。

　　「但你還是拒絕了我，你甚至拒絕我用雷吉‧佩珀紀念你！老天、吉福斯，你可真難取悅…」他懊惱地說。

　　我以為伍斯特先生對雷吉‧佩珀的執念，僅止在與我討論小說創作的時候。他現在正處於極其混亂的狀態，但跳躍式思考本就是他慣常的談話方式。

　　「我恐怕我沒能跟上，能否請您進一步說明，上述的紀念所指為何？」

　　「我只是想讓自己好過點。」他噘著嘴不滿地說道：「不是說非得確保我在小說裡也是個單身漢什麼的，但我只是想讓主角有你一半的聰明才智，這樣也不行嗎？」

　　我怔住了，並旋即惱怒自己領悟得太晚。在伍斯特先生身邊，雷吉納德並不是一個太稀罕的名字，他有好些朋友都叫做雷吉納德，包括年輕的地主查弗諾先生。我還記得他首次聽見其他男僕稱我「雷吉」時，臉上綻放出的驚異光彩。我知道雷吉是雷吉納德的小名，但卻從未意識到書中的雷吉是我。

　　伍斯特先生無意將書中的世界改寫得比現實美好，他允許雷吉‧佩珀的貿然頂替，使自己成為強而有力的個體。他取代我的雇主，在上流社會中巧妙地成為富有而迷人的獨身主義者。消失的不是我，消失的是伍斯特先生。他將我永遠的寫進故事裡，好似我是他在現實世界中的唯一缺憾。

　　「我想你可能覺得這種調整不太恰當，讓一個僕人取代他的主人什麼的，哪怕是在書裡…？」他不無尷尬地說。

　　「確實不合禮數。」我艱難地說。

　　「要是明講的話，你那封建精神又要跑出來作祟了，伯特倫是很不拘小節，但他的男僕可不是這樣。」

　　「您已經很了解我了，先生。」我無視臉上的燥熱感，謙順地回應他。

　　「你的位置，只在我的封面和封底之間。*」他說。

　　「這是否意味著您深信現實中的我會遭逢不測，先生？」我感到聲音發顫。

　　這意外使他住了嘴，並再度紅起了眼眶，以為我又將要無情地拒絕他。但此時我已是渾身滾燙，迫切地希望能將那抹神情給抹去。

　　「我很明白，即便是你也有做不到的事情。」他說這話時，眼眶已經承接不住淚水了：「但是吉福斯，你也是無可取代的。」

　　「噢、先生。」他將我逼入了絕境。

　　「除此之外，吉福斯，我不許你離開我。」

　　像是要阻止他再繼續需索無度一般，我終究傾身吻了他。

　　他先是在我懷裡驚慌地掙扎，試圖要理解發生了什麼，驚訝於我竟縱容自己逾矩。但他並未拒絕我，像是為了安撫我的失措，他的騷動轉變為不切實際的推擠與細小的嗚咽。我發覺他徹底喪失了言語的能力，閉上了眼睛，似乎有些站不住腳。我再次摟緊他，讓他將雙手環上我的背，轉而親吻他的耳際。

　　「吉福斯！」他敏感地叫出聲來。

　　由於他從未這般惶惑不安地呼喚我。將之視為警告，我謹慎地放了開他。他粗喘著氣，用那雙澄澈的雙眼瞅著我，我感到無地自容，但此刻要再佯裝體面也絕無意義，只能憂心地迎上他的目光。

　　「吉福斯？」我的雇主餘悸猶存地說。

　　「是的，先生。」我板著臉孔，就像他以往吩咐我拿來某雙前景堪憂的短襪。

　　「吉福斯。」他的語氣堅定了些。

　　「的確，先生。」我承認。

　　「該死、吉福斯。這可不是什麼什麼『是的，先生』、『的確，先生』的時候啊！」他氣急敗壞地說。

　　「非常好，先生。」我不無尷尬地說。

　　伍斯特先生嘆了口氣。他看著我良久，最後他說。

　　「你知道我總是想不通很多事情，吉福斯。」他滿臉通紅：「但這個，剛剛的這個，你主人可不是什麼來路不明的笨蛋！」

　　「不是，先生。」我說，在他因我簡短的回話發起脾氣前，補充道：「這也是為什麼我必須再一次婉拒您的要求。」

　　「我不明白，如果我是你，我肯定要欣然接受。」他皺著眉頭，「就像那件布雷澤外套，記得嗎？伯特倫可是很死心眼的！」

　　「請別這麼形容自己，先生。」我認為他想說的是死心塌地，但基於各式各樣的原因說成了死心眼。

　　「如果伯特倫哪天漂流到孤島，身上不是穿著那件布雷澤外套，那伯特倫寧可溺死！」他重申。

　　「非常好，先生。」我說：「但我擔心您想要的與我並不一致，先生。」

　　「這就是為什麼你拒絕我？」

　　「是的，先生。」

　　「吉福斯，你真的有吃夠魚嗎？我真後悔讓你去大溪地兩個禮拜，那裡的魚肯定不太新鮮！」他插起腰，沒好氣地說。

　　「…我很抱歉，先生。」就在我猶豫是否該慶幸強吻了雇主後，仍然能夠站在原地被不痛不癢的斥責時，他出奇不意地抱住了我。

　　「如果引用錯誤就告訴我，但那個把囚犯關在洞穴裡的老傢伙…我想他沒真的那麼做，你說過那是為了某種比喻。總之他不是說過一句話嗎？」

　　他緊緊地挨著我，我禁不住想再次親吻那燙熟的耳朵。但考慮到此舉也可能再次驚動他，我耐心地將思緒遣送至遙遠的古希臘，柏拉圖與他發人深省的洞穴理論，靜候我的雇主引經據典。

　　「如果愛上，就不要輕易放棄機會。」他說完滿臉通紅，且不願看我，似是意識到這樣的告白對年輕紳士而言挺難為情。

　　「他說得很對，先生。」我任由伍斯特先生將視線停留在我的領結，私自吻上他的耳際。我的雇主敏感地瑟縮一下，但並未加以躲閃。踰矩得到允諾的同時，我進一步封住他的嘴，他發出一絲悶哼，適切地回應了我。當我倆吻盡時，靠著彼此的額頭喘息，待他睜開眼，看上去竟有些泫然欲泣。

　　「先生？」我輕聲地喚他，希望自己沒有傷害他。

　　「下次你該給伯特倫一點提示，而不是直接拒絕我。」他埋進我的胸口，「我一開始真沒發現什麼蹊蹺，但現在我希望你有感到一點後悔莫及。」

　　當他這麼說時，我驚訝於自己竟如此害怕失去他。我後悔剝奪他發現的、有我涉入其中的快樂，我後悔執著於那些自視甚高、精神上的情感。我一度懷疑他再也不願從我身上尋覓現實的幸福，因我幾乎說服他那東西並不存在於我的身上。

　　接著我想起，我尚未告知他婚約早已破局。他在我懷裡故作任性要我認罪，實則仍為自身坎坷的命運忐忑不安。由於我未曾針對他的苦難提出半點解決之道，致使他認定我如今無法擁有他，且理應感到悔不當初。我想到他方才將自己穿戴成不堪入目的人型衣架，想到他在我懷裡顫巍巍的煩惱，想到他仍是那個被蒙在鼓裡、後知後覺，不到最後一刻不能恍然大悟的雇主，我忍不住低聲笑了出來。

　　「見鬼，你怎麼就這麼狠心啊，吉福斯！」伍斯特先生在我懷裡不敢置信地抬起頭。

　　讀者諸君，自從伍斯特先生多年前曾要我指責愛默生是個傻瓜開始，我就明白他有時也可以非常的情緒化。而他總是將我視為導師或一名哲學家，也許是將我的心靈設想得過於崇高了。

　　「上帝保佑，我絕非有意如此，先生。」我捧起他的臉，讓他看見自己因我眼裡的笑意而驚異的倒影。我告訴他，那陣可怕的烏雲不會永久氣盛凌人，它們不會長久霸佔天空，吞滅星星只不過是幻象。過了這一晚，主星一定又會出現，貝麗亞特斯姊妹星群也會出現。

　　「吉福斯…」

　　伍斯特先生曾說我的話語有著安定人心的力量，哪怕只是拾人牙慧，或是為他朗誦電話簿，他都情願整天聽我絮絮叨叨。因此我告訴他，那些星星是不朽的，所有的星星都會重新發光，它們會永久存在。碩大的太陽和沉思的月亮都會重新發光。那麼，我親愛的先生，難道您還因尚未升起的主星悲傷？難道您還為了烏雲埋葬星星著想？

　　我告訴他，有位小姐今晚和他一樣，成了粗心的人，卻因此得以遠離不幸。我告訴他，誤解已被消滅，但我們還有時間，我們可以爭取更多的理解。他在我懷裡，我獨享著他的呆愣、淚水、發抖、雀躍、歡騰與心跳。

　　「有些東西…」我將他摟得更緊。我用我的嘴唇親他，並且低聲告訴他，我給他暗示，告訴他問題和側面的答覆。

　　「吉福斯…。」他在我耳際快樂的嘆息。

　　有些東西甚至比星星還要不朽，有些東西甚至比光輝的木星存在得更久，比太陽或任何環繞轉動著的衛星，或光芒閃耀的貝麗亞特斯姊妹星群，都存在得還要長久。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *這是伍德豪斯在《吉福斯的世界》一書中所說的話：「像吉福斯這樣博學多才的人，過人之處就在於他最起碼的人格不允許自己為了金錢而出賣藝術。這些年來，有人要我為了商業利益，把他出賣給劇院老闆，電影巨頭，喜劇製片人，甚至一家美國報紙的編輯打算用他的形象來搞連環畫。儘管合同很有誘惑力，但只要聽到吉福斯暗示反對的咳嗽聲，和他低聲說『我並不贊同，先生。』我就良心發現了。吉福斯知道自己的位置，只在書的封面和封底之間。」


	11. 餘事

**餘事　Drabbles**

 

**我梳理他的褐髮，細數他眼中的每一顆星體。**

**I combed his chestnut hair, counting every star in his eyes.**

 

　　　　其之一　愛戀的特點

　　神聖的巴魯赫，今夜我不得不請求您的寬恕。因我的精神雖持續追求著永恆的純粹之愛，我的肉體亦在今宵投入了短暫的感官之樂當中。神聖的巴魯赫，請原諒我，我終於也成了一個快樂的傻瓜*。

　　「吉福斯，你在嘀咕什麼什麼…」伍斯特先生睡意濃重地就著我的耳畔說話。

　　愛戀是什麼？愛戀無非就是欣賞一樣東西，與它合而為一。

　　「吉福斯。」他呢喃著，拉扯我鬆開的領結，我從未見他如此開心。

　　愛戀來自我們對於一件東西的觀念和認識，那件東西顯得越偉大、越榮耀，我們的愛戀就相應地越偉大。

　　「吉福斯…」他瞇著眼看我，帶著尋思般的微笑，彷彿他試圖理解我。

　　「先生？」

　　有兩條途徑可以使我們解脫愛戀。一條是對我們欣賞的那件東西取得更好的認識。另一條是發現愛戀的對象雖然被我們認為是某種偉大的、榮耀的東西，卻接着帶來更大的苦惱和災難。

　　「你就是沒辦法閉嘴，對嗎？」他的手臂環繞上來將我拉近，讓我聞到菸草的香氣。

　　「當然可以，先生，聽您的。」我梳理他的褐髮，細數他眼中的每一顆星體。

　　「我現在沒心情…」他的話語淹沒在擁抱與親吻當中：「人有的時候就是沒心情，你知道的。*」

　　「是的，先生，我非常理解。」很快地我也被同等的事物給淹沒。

　　愛戀還有一個特點，就是我們從來沒有想到讓自己擺脫它。

 

註：

*艾薩克‧辛格《市場街的史賓諾莎》(1961)：「神聖的史賓諾沙，請原諒我，我成了一個快樂的傻瓜。」

*原著哏，伯蒂曾經在夜晚的花園遇到正在散步的吉福斯，當時吉福斯對他朗誦《威尼斯商人》中小羅倫佐的情詩，無奈伯蒂正為事件煩心，不解風情地說自己沒心情，非常可愛的一段對話。

 

 

　　　　其之二　約定

　　「也許我們之間缺乏一種契約，吉福斯。」

　　「我們有的，先生，就在到職日，僱用合約上的簽名還是用您的鋼筆……」

　　「見鬼，我說的不是那玩意！」

　　伍斯特先生漲紅臉，在被窩下架了我一拐子。他伸手從邊桌取來心愛的銀色菸盒，點燃了一根菸。

　　「非常好，先生。」見到他再次用那湛藍的眼睛埋怨地望著我，我不禁允許自己流露一點莞爾。

　　「才不好，你年輕的主人想說的是，這件事你得再加把勁才行！」伍斯特先生抱著枕頭下令道。

　　「還要，先生？」我不失禮貌地抬起眉毛。

　　「……噢！」

　　伍斯特先生的臉已經可以燒上一個禮拜的開水了，他大概有些訝異他的男僕也具有開枕邊玩笑的一定本領。但我依然要對他的要求有所答覆，畢竟我已無法拒絕他。

　　「我以為我們昨晚的活動，已經足以讓它生效了？先生。」

　　「是嗎？雷吉。」伍斯特先生欺身過來，用細密柔軟的語氣呼喚我的教名。

　　「千真萬確，伯特倫。」我不失禮貌地取走他的菸，挺起身，將伍斯特先生出其不意地扳倒在床。

　　「我說、吉福斯！」他因這突如其來的壓制笑出聲來，並容許我傾下身吻他。

　　「是的，先生，永遠永遠。」

 

　　　　其之三　伯蒂的蹊蹺

　　「反正，我只是個需要男僕照料的浪蕩子。」他的語氣有些曖昧，竟讓我誤以為他在誘惑我。

　　「先生，我已向您發誓，這個說法單純為使庫寧先生及卡彭家族放棄對您的覬覦。」我解釋。

　　「對喔、下次我又提起這事的時候，你再提醒我一下。」

　　「好的，先生。」

　　「這麼說來，我總感覺事有蹊蹺。」

　　「先生？」

　　「就是跟賓果打高爾夫那天啊，我不是把球打到樹上去了嗎？賓果夫人突然出現，接著我就從樹上掉下來了。」

　　雖然他跳過了不少細節，我仍明確回憶起他所講述的事件。

　　「我很抱歉那時候我的表現不是很紳士。」

　　我不記得伍斯特先生有做出什麼有違紳士風範的事情，除了他那天的怪叫次數超出我每日的基本額度。

　　「我不是很明白您在說什麼，先生。」

　　「噢，吉福斯，我以為你肯定發現了…就是…我坐在你身上的時候。」他盯著我敞開的領口，顯然他的男僕衣衫不整的情況並不多見。

　　「先生，難道您……」我感到一陣暈眩。

　　「哼嗯！我腦子裡就想著你是怎麼拒絕我的，老天、那時候你頭髮亂糟糟的，不是你平時的你，就是說、吉福斯不是平常的吉福斯，然後小伍斯特不知道怎麼搞的…我還以為是天氣太熱了…」

　　伍斯特先生提到『小伍斯特』時，終於意識到他所謂『蹊蹺』的位置相對敏感，燥熱再度爬上他的臉頰，驅使他語焉未詳起來。看見我眼裡透露出一絲被逗樂的閃爍，他嘖了一聲蒙進了被窩裡。落井下石並非男僕的專擅，但我仍像是站在懸崖邊的山羊般，清了清嗓子。

　　「先生，我現在能吻您嗎？」

　　「不，吉福斯，你不能。」他在被窩裡說道。

　　「有誰能吻您呢？」

　　「誰都不能！*」

　　他的臉肯定滾燙得足以熨十來套西裝了。

 

註：

*原著哏。吉福斯曾經幫了賓小姐一個大忙，賓小姐高興的問伯蒂『我能吻吉福斯嗎？』伯蒂回答『不，妳不能。』賓小姐又問『那有誰能吻吉福斯呢？』伯蒂的答覆是『誰都不能。』

 

 

　　　　其之四　大溪地的魚

　　「今天也有好好吃魚嗎，吉福斯？ 」

　　「對此我必須提出嚴正抗議，先生。自從我休假回來後，就依照您的要求，在每天的晚餐中調理一條魚，起初我的想法是您可將這些魚分送給無事忙俱樂部的先生們…」

　　「沒錯、沒錯，我們討論過這個了不是嗎，既然這些魚在我身上起不了效果的話，不管是送給俱樂部的誰吃更是浪費。 」

　　「先生，我已經吃了兩個禮拜的鮭魚，如果您能讓我吃點別的東西，我相信魚的效果不會因此減少的。 」

　　「是嗎？那好吧，真是可惜，我會說如果我是那些魚，肯定會很高興讓你吃掉的，吉福斯。」

　　「…」

　　「但是，見鬼，這可不是什麼好主意，對吧？」

　　「不，先生。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　一九九九年，《萬能管家》中飾演伯蒂‧伍斯特的休‧勞瑞，曾在每日電訊報刊載一篇文章，標題是〈伍德豪斯拯救了我的生活〉，他在文中寫到：「閱讀伍德豪斯的經驗是別處複製不來的。」  
> 　　最開始，這篇故事是以電視劇為基底，再依劇情需要穿鑿附會、添構原創角色，只為滿足我的一時腦洞。例如艾爾‧卡彭真有其人，庫寧先生是瘋子莫蘭的一個捕風捉影，愛瑪這名字則取自炸休的共同友人愛瑪‧湯普森。  
> 　　但我一邊寫，一邊也沉迷於吉福斯系列的原著小說。誠如休在每日電訊報中所言，即便是改編得再好的電視劇，閱讀伍德豪斯的經驗也是別處複製不來的。在這篇同人文中埋設原著底蘊的意圖，漸漸地也就難以根除了。  
> 　　伍德豪斯的小說永遠不會過時，因他筆下的世界不受現實的時間所困。分明是戰前的英國，卻沒有戰爭的不安，也不為局勢所苦。在庸庸碌碌的現代社會讀伍德豪斯，除了幽默的筆調沁人心脾，書中的世界更有著與世無爭的美好。  
> 　　主角伍斯特總是與讀者無話不談，講述自己的天真、頑固、好事、任性與孩子氣，但他也慷慨、體貼、善良而恬然自適。姨媽是生活的苦難，婚姻是麻煩的淵藪，最糟的情況不過如此。而吉福斯，吉福斯一直是伍斯特生命中的奇蹟。  
> 　　因此，我忍不住想揣測書寫的力量，想多寫一點伍斯特的小說家身分，在寫下小小腦洞時，也向帶給我美好感受的原著致敬。在眾多向鍾愛的作家及其作品致敬的手段中，我希望此種做法還不算特別踰矩。我假設吉福斯自願對讀者講一個故事，這個故事關乎他閱讀伍斯特的小說，關乎他看待彼此的幸福，關乎他不自覺地探究自身存在的意義。  
> 　　伍斯特將吉福斯視為自己的導師、哲學家與朋友，而吉福斯也很喜歡伍斯特先生，我深信在原著中，他倆已讓彼此變成更好的人。這篇故事只是設想進一步發展時，情感思維會如何轉變與互相影響。  
> 　　本書的完成很大部分也仰賴拾人牙慧，據此向每位文學巨匠致上最高敬意。我所做的，只是確保這些話語的主人都是存活於伍斯特之前的人物。當然要感謝的還有佩勒姆‧伍德豪斯，如果休可以認為自己是從邋遢的生活中被拯救出來，那麼我也可以相信，是伍德豪斯拯救了我乏善可陳的生活。  
> 　　最後，本書排版校對期間，針對已發表的各章進行了增補。無論如何，都是為了讓情節更為飽滿，若能達到目的就再好不過了。也特別感謝好友兔寶，在本書的編排設計方面帶給我很大的幫助。在此希望各位看得開心囉！  
> 二零一七年五月　席尼

**Author's Note:**

> 平時很少寫POV視角的fic，也從未描寫過Jeeves相似的角色；另一方面，必須花很大的力氣，去拿捏有別於我萌過的CP的感情節奏與敘事方法。
> 
> 誠如每章首所言，這是一個由穿鑿附會與拾人牙慧所組成的故事，且我並未花太多時間去做考證或時間帶的契合，Al Capone真有其人，Cunin先生也是瘋子莫蘭的一個捕風捉影。一切都只是抓個大概，所以希望在這部分不用太認真，跟我一樣隨便即可(笑)。
> 
> 雖然我覺得少爺和Jeeves平時那樣就很好，但這篇故事算是試著寫寫看兩人之間進一步的情感擴展。每一章不乏都有傷心或嚴肅的時刻，但相較之下我試圖平衡文中悲喜比重，在這一點上少爺幫了很大的忙，最喜歡少爺了，少爺是天使。無論如何，希望各位看得開心。


End file.
